Week of Tears
by Phoenixhp5
Summary: It's been 8 months since the end of Naughty Newborn, and Bella is landing herself in trouble once more. This time it's a lot more serious, and she manages to drag Edward and her siblings into it. Carlisle is pissed and comes down hard on them all. WARNING! Contains disciplinary spanking!
1. Chapter 1

**Week of Tears**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its amazing characters.

 **Warning:** This story will contain _**DISCIPLINARY SPANKING**_ so don't read or flame if this bothers you!

 **A/N:** Hey everybody! sheepish grin So, I know it's been a bit (years), but I finally managed to finish this story! I would like to dedicate this story to **Soapdemon34** whose been spurring me to finish this story for months. It's through their persistence and encouragement that I managed to get this done. I write for myself, but I also write for fans who enjoy my work. I do hope you enjoy this story!

This story takes place 8 months after the events of _Naughty Newborn._ In case you have not read that fic, know that there is no Renesmee and that Bella does not have perfect control. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: Failure to Understand**

 **Bella's POV:**

"No? What do you mean no?" I asked in complete bewilderment, certain that I must have heard wrong.

"I mean exactly that, Bella, no," Dad responded calmly, and I shook my head, still not believing what I was hearing. How could he say no? He couldn't be serious, right? He must have misunderstood what I was asking because there was no way he would tell me no if he really understood. Yes, that must be it. I must not have explained what I wanted correctly, so let's try again.

"Dad," I began with forced calm, "Maybe you didn't understand me, but I was asking if we could go check on Charlie, just check on him. I'm not asking to go talk to him or anything, but I need to know how he's doing. Jacob told me that he took my death really hard and I just want to make sure that he's alright, that's all."

"I understood you perfectly," Dad remarked, "But my answer remains the same."

I swallowed, giving Dad a look of clear incomprehension. There was no way, _no way_ he was telling me no. My dad was understanding and compassionate, so why the hell wasn't he displaying those qualities right now? I glanced over to my mother to see if she was as boggled by Dad's answer as me, but she was just staring at me with a sympathetic expression.

"I don't understand," I finally spoke, not even able to feel angry I was so confused. "Why can't we go?"

Dad was the one giving me a sympathetic look now as he stood up from where he'd been seated. "Bella, it's too risky," he answered. "You're supposed to be dead, so what if someone sees you? Do you know how horrible it would be for your father if someone claimed seeing you, or God forbid, he actually saw you himself? It sounds cold and heartless, I know, but the best thing you can do for Charlie is to leave him be and let him mourn you. I know you, baby, and while you say all you would want to do is see him, once you're there you're going to want to talk to him."

"No, I wouldn't," I argued somewhat desperately. "I promise Dad I wouldn't try and talk to him at all"—

"That is not the only issue," Dad interrupted gently. "There is also your thirst we have to take into account. You've gotten much better with your control around humans, but the risk of you attacking Charlie is still too great. How would you feel if you tried to attack him? Then there is the fear of us not being able to stop you, or of the commotion it would create. Again, what if Charlie saw any one of us, or you?"

"That won't happen," I responded with confidence, giving my dad a pleading look. "My control is great, you've said so yourself."

"I have said that," he acknowledged, "but you still need more practice. Just look at what happened last week in town when Edward and I took you to the bookshop. You nearly went after the shop clerk when she got too close to you."

I grimaced, remembering that event all too clearly. It had been a very close call, too close, but… "That won't happen with Charlie, I know it won't," I insisted, but Dad just shook his head. His gaze was kind and full of compassion, but unyielding.

"You're not really listening to me, Bella," Dad said with a bit of reproach in his tone. "The issues of you being seen and your control aside, there's also the fact that we would be breaking the treaty with the wolves. They allowed us to change you on the condition that we would take you away and not come anywhere near Forks for at least half a century, and I don't intend on breaking that treaty. I would like to return to Forks once more."

I felt a flash of anger at this defense, thinking my human dad's welfare was much more important than the stupid treaty with the wolves. "I don't care if we can't live in Forks again! I just want to know how my dad is doing! Why can't you understand that?" I asked, now feeling angry and frustrated. This was not how I had anticipated this conversation going at all.

"Bella," Mom sighed, her tone mildly chastising.

"What?" I snapped at her, starting to grow even angrier at their obvious lack of care for Charlie. "You just don't seem to understand. Charlie is my dad and whatever is wrong with him is my fault. I was all he had left and I was ripped from him suddenly and unknowingly. He had no warning, and now he is all alone, can't you understand that? I have to see him, Dad, please!" I begged

He gave me a pained look in response, reaching out a hand towards me, but I moved away from him. I didn't want his comfort. I wanted him to take me to Charlie. "Bella, baby, whatever Charlie is going through is not your fault, and I assure you he will be just fine. He is mourning your loss, but he is a strong man and he will recover. And he is not alone. He has Billy, Jacob, Sue, Seth, and Leah to help him through this time."

I clenched my fists tightly and resisted the urge to let out a growl of utter exasperation. "It's been 16 months since I was changed, Dad, don't you think that's been enough time for him to move on a little? Jacob told me that he's been getting worse. What if he's sick? I know my dad and he's stubborn. He'll insist he is fine and refuse to go to a doctor no matter what anyone tells him."

"Sweetheart," Mom spoke up, standing up beside her husband, "let's say for a second that we did go, and that your father was unwell, what would you do? It's not as though you could go talk to him or anything"—

"But you could talk to him!" I yelled back, and Dad let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Charlie wants nothing to do with us, you know that. He blames us for your death, so he will not listen to anything I or Esme have to say. We've tried calling him, you know that and rarely has he accepted our calls. The few times that he has he's made his negative feelings towards us quite clear," Dad explained, regret clear in his tone. "If you really want to help your father, then talk with Jacob and Seth and have them keep an eye on him. They are good boys who care about Charlie and they will see to it that he takes care of himself."

"Jake said that Charlie needs _me_!" I shouted furiously, tears coming to my eyes as I stomped my foot.

"And Charlie cannot have you," Dad responded with endless patience, his eyes displaying his remorse, "You know that. I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you, but my answer will not change. You cannot go see Charlie. You've known since before your change that this would have to happen. I understand how hard it is, I really do, but it is the way it has to be to protect not only us but Charlie as well. Don't forget that exposing yourself to Charlie is a death sentence for not only us but him as well. Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not, but jeez Dad, don't you think you're making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be?" I questioned exasperatedly. "I mean it's not like I want to do this alone. You'll be with me and you'll make sure I don't attack anyone or get seen by anyone, so I don't understand what the problem is!"

Both my parents exchanged pained glances before looking at me with the same sympathetic, supposedly understanding expressions. "Look, Bella, what if I promise to go and check on him this weekend?" Dad suggested, and I felt a moment of elation before I realized he was referring only to himself.

"But _I_ want to see him, too," I told him, not at all happy with the thought of just Dad going.

" _No_ Bella, how many times must I say this to you?" he responded unhappily. "I'm sorry, but you will not be going to see Charlie. The best I can do is to go check on the man myself, so will that do?"

I crossed my arms and glared, fuming that he was refusing me this simple request. He was making a mountain out of a mole hill and Mom was going along with him.

"Don't be like this," Mom stated, reaching out a hand to caress my face, but I gave her such a fierce glare that she stopped the movement, giving me a look of surprise.

"Isabella!" Dad scolded. "I understand your worry and hurt, but there is no reason for you to be taking your frustrations out on your mother or me. I'm sorry that you are not pleased with my response, but my decision is final."

Feeling another flash of fury I let out a yell of anger as I screamed, "You're being completely unfair and ridiculous!"

"Bella, enough please," Mom called out, once more trying to come over to comfort at me, but I hissed at her before glaring over at my father whose eyes were darkening as he gave me a warning look. I completely ignored it, feeling hurt and furious with his refusal to take me to Charlie.

"Fine, if you won't take me, then I'm sure Edward or one of my siblings will," I declared, giving my parents a defiant look.

"Absolutely _no one_ will be taking you anywhere, Isabella, now I suggest you go to your room now before I decide to address this serious lack of respect you've been displaying," Dad responded with forced calm. He was giving me a challenging look, daring me to defy him while Mom was gazing at me with pleading eyes just begging me to do as Dad said.

I threw Dad a glare before making my way towards his bedroom door. "If no one will take me, then I guess that means I'll take myself," I grumbled mutinously. I was just getting the door open when Dad appeared, slamming it shut with such force that the entire wall shook. He stood before it, blocking my way, his arms crossed as he glared down at me.

"You care to repeat that again, young lady?" he asked in a frosty voice, and I glared right back, unaffected by this display as I responded just as frostily, "I _said_ that I will take myself."

My dad just stared at me, seemingly astounded by my brashness. His eyes were pitch black and his jaw muscle was twitching when he lifted his hand and pointed towards his couch. "Go sit down," he ordered through gritted teeth.

"You told me to go to my room, and now you're not letting me out?" I questioned, and he responded by taking a step into my personal space, which caused me to step back immediately and just head towards the couch. I was feeling angry and rash right now and not at all in the mood to be lectured, but my instincts took control here and urged me to do as the man said. I reached the couch and stiffly sat down, turning towards my Mom who was giving me a disappointed look. I turned back towards Dad now and I saw him with his eyes closed. It was several tense moments before he opened them and walked towards me. He seemed calmer, which was more than I could say for myself. I was tense and keyed up, adrenaline rushing through my veins.

I glared at him when he came to stand before me, and he fixed me with a hard stare. We stared each other down for several minutes until I couldn't help but look away from his intimidating eyes.

"Look at me," Dad stated, his tone once more calm as I did as I was told. His eyes were still black, but he had lost the intimidating glare he'd been giving me. "After all the reasons I gave you, and after assuring you I would personally check on Charlie, this is how you choose to respond?" he questioned coolly. "You decide that you will throw caution to the wind, certain that once more you know better than I, and go seek out your father alone?"

"Yes," I responded brazenly, crossing my arms and giving him a stubborn look. "If you won't take me, then I'll go alone if I have to. I _need_ to see Charlie and I won't let you stop me."

"You _won't_ let me stop you?" Dad asked back, his tone going even colder. He took two steps away from me at this point, pursing his lips as he just stared at me. Mom was gazing between the two of us in concern, but she seemed to sense that this was not a moment for her to interrupt.

It was several more moments of tense silence before he decided to speak. "You know what, Bella, it is obvious you are unwilling to listen to reason right now, so I am not going to bother wasting my breath anymore trying to explain things to you. What I will do is issue you this warning, so take heed my rebellious newborn. You _will not_ under any circumstances be going to see Charlie, whether with Edward, your siblings, or on your own. If you break this rule, if I get a single hint that you are even _thinking_ about breaking this rule I _promise_ that I will make sure you don't sit comfortably for a _month_ ; and that is _not_ an exaggeration. The whipping you received for sneaking out eight months ago will seem like mere love taps compared to the punishment I will dole out should you test me on this, _do you understand_?" he asked, the look in his eyes letting me know every word he spoke was absolute truth.

My eyes couldn't help but widen at his extreme threat, my stomach already fluttering with butterflies at the thought of being subjected to his belt once more. Tears flooded my eyes, a few escaping down my face at the unfairness of it all. Why was he being so mean? Why didn't he understand?

"Isabella!" Dad snapped harshly, "I asked you a question."

I glared up at him through watery eyes, taking in a shuddering breath as I ground out, "I understand."

"Give me your word," he then demanded, and I fought back a choked sob as I said, "I give you my word."

"Furthermore," my dad continued, narrowing his eyes at me, "This attitude of yours, it ends now. I understand you are upset and concerned about Charlie so I will let it slide today, but anymore backchat, dirty looks, and disrespect from you, young lady, and I will deal with you on the spot, regardless of who is around. You forget your place, Isabella, and you forget who is in charge of this family, so let me clear that up for you." I watched as he walked back towards me, stiffening in slight trepidation because of the stern look on his face. He stopped right in front of me, crossed his arms, and stared down at me.

"I am in charge," he declared, looking me straight in the eyes. "This is my family that I created. I am your father, your creator, and your coven leader." Pointing towards his wife, he then said, "She is your mother, my mate and second in command. We are your parents and leaders and you will respect us or suffer the consequences. Is that clear enough for you, Isabella Marie Cullen or would you care to continue to challenge my authority?"

I was frozen, feeling suddenly quite cowed as I gazed up at him and my mom with nervous eyes. I wasn't sure I would able to form a response, but at seeing my father raise an eyebrow at me I somehow managed to unclench my mouth and hurriedly respond, "No sir, I-I mean that was very clear, sir." As I stared at the vampire before me I felt the rebellious vampire in me go completely silent. I instinctually knew that I wasn't looking at my father at this moment, but rather at my coven leader.

"Good," he responded, and just like that the coven leader was gone and my dad was back. The menacing look in his eyes was gone and his entire body relaxed, his face softening. He surveyed me up and down before letting out a sad sigh and crouching down before me. I watched him warily.

"Are you sufficiently calmed enough to discuss things with me now, or should I just send you to your room?" he asked calmly, giving my knee a reassuring squeeze.

"I wanna go see Charlie," I whined, several more tears escaping my eyes as I gave him a weak glare. He let out another sad sigh as he gazed at me, reaching up a hand to wipe away at my tears but I evaded his touch, pulling away from him and moving further down the couch. I wasn't about to challenge him after the display he'd just given me, but that didn't mean I was any less angry with him. He was being downright unfair with me, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed.

Mom came towards me at this point, sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I turned pleading eyes to her as I said, "Please Mom, please take me to go see Charlie. I just need to know that he's okay, that's all, I swear."

"Sweetheart, no," Mom responded with a sorrowful shake of her head. "Carlisle will check up on him this weekend, and"—

"But _I_ want to go!" I shouted, pulling away from her now and standing on my feet. "I don't understand why you guys are being so unfair! He's _my_ father and I have every right to check up on him! Whatever is wrong with him is _my_ fault, so I have to make sure he's taking care of himself."

"Bella, please, stop this," Mom begged, giving me a desperate look. "Why does it have to be you to go see him? If you are worried about him then there is no better person to check on him than Carlisle. He will be able to"—

"No!" I shouted with a furious shake of my head, sobs finally overtaking me. "Charlie needs _me_! He needs _me_ to take care of him!" I buried my head in my hands at this point, feeling more heartbroken than angry at the moment. Why were they being so stubborn? Why didn't they understand? This was _my dad_ we were talking about, not some stranger!

I tensed, letting out a startled shout when I felt arms wrap around me. I knew from the feel and the scent that it was my dad who held me, but I didn't want to be held and comforted by him. I tried to pull away but he just tightened his hold, whispering soothing and loving words to me until I eventually gave in and just cried into his shirt. I was furious with him, I really was, and I didn't want his comfort, but unfortunately I needed it. I held onto him for as little as possible, pulling away the second I regained some control over myself. Dad clearly hadn't wanted to let me go, but when I pushed against his chest with my hands he released his hold, looking at me with despondent, tired eyes.

I angrily wiped at my face, upset with myself for having broken down like this. "This isn't fair," I declared, staring between both my parents.

"You're right," Dad responded simply, "It's not, but that's just the way it is."

"It doesn't have to be," I retorted stubbornly, and Dad just gave a dismal shake of his head at me.

"You will have to content yourself with the fact that I will check on Charlie, alright? I promise that if I see he is not well I will do everything I can to make sure he gets better," he assured me, but that's not what I wanted to hear.

"I'm going," I declared.

"No," he stated gently yet firmly.

"Yes," I insisted, and Dad closed his eyes briefly before staring at me with a heavyhearted expression.

"Bella, my answer will not change. Please, baby, _please,_ I'm begging you, don't test me on this," he said, giving me a pleading look. "I don't want to follow through with my threat, but I will if you force my hand. You know I don't make empty promises."

"Then take me with you," I replied, and Dad let out a harsh sigh as he turned his head away from me.

"It's too much of a risk," my mom stated, "You know this. I understand how you feel, but just imagine how you would feel if"—

"You understand nothing," I interjected rudely. "The both of you understand nothing about what I'm feeling."

Mom pursed her lips at me before then saying, "Why do you want to subject yourself to this torture, Bella? Your father has already agreed to check up on Charlie, so why must you go? You keep saying Charlie needs you, but sweetheart, you know he can't have you. You are dead to him," she tried to say as gently as possible, but there was no really nice way to put it.

"Don't say that," I told her, but she just shook her head with the same mournful look Dad was sporting.

"I'm so very sorry at the pain this is causing you, Bella, but you cannot see Charlie. You know why, and the more I hear you speak, the more assured I feel that we are making the right decision," Mom stated.

"How can you say that?" I asked, giving her a hurt look.

"The more we talk, the more I can tell that you want to not only see Charlie, but to talk to him and take care of him. You won't be able to control yourself, and neither Carlisle nor I are willing to subject you to such torture knowing you will not be able to interact with him," Mom responded.

I covered my ears, not wanting to hear her talk anymore as I closed my eyes and shook my head over and over. Why, why, why, _why?_ _Why didn't they understand_?! I felt two hands grab hold of mine and opened my eyes to see my father's concerned face looking down at me. He gently yet firmly pulled my hands away from my ears and placed them down at my side.

"You need to take a few breaths and calm down, baby girl, you are working yourself up into a panic," he stated calmly looking me over now with a physician's eye.

"I'm fine," I snapped, "I just don't understand why you guys are being so unfair! You don't understand anything!"

"But we do understand," Dad insisted, which only served to anger me because it was obvious they didn't.

"If you understood then you'd take me with you!" I yelled, giving him a furious glare, just daring him to contradict me. His gaze seemed to harden at my expression.

"Isabella!" Mom scolded right before Dad said with practiced patience, "It is because I understand that I am refusing to take you along."

It was at this point that I lost it. How was it that such a simple statement could cause me to blow my top off? I didn't know. Whatever the reason, blood or venom or whatever it was that pumped through my veins was pounding in my ears. I was seeing red, and I was looking to hurt, so it was with this intent that I uttered my next words. "You understand NOTHING!" I roared. "And how could you? You and your father _hated_ each other! You even admitted that you tried to kill him once, so how could you understand what I'm going through, Carlisle?! My _father loves me_ , but I wouldn't expect you to know what that's like, so how dare you tell me that you understand!" I spat cruelly.

Silence greeted my words, and even before I saw the stunned, hurt look on my father's face I regretted saying them. Both hands were covering my mouth and I wished I could take back what I'd said, but it was too late. I'd struck waaayyyy below the belt, I knew that, and one glance at Dad's suddenly closed off, vacant expression and I wanted a hole to open in the floor to swallow me whole. Truthfully, I was beginning to tremble now as I waited for Dad to snap out of it. I was expecting him to snatch me up and tan my hide right here on the spot, which is why I was extremely surprised when it wasn't him, but Mom who grabbed a hold of me. This action seemed to startle not only me, but Dad as well for he shook his head slightly as he watched Mom drag me to their couch.

"Esme," Dad called out in a quiet, pained voice, and Mom stopped, turned and gave him a serious look as she simply said, "Carlisle," in a calm, caring voice. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Dad gave her a single nod and made to leave. Before he reached the doorway though, Mom called out his name, saying "It would be best if you stayed." I glanced between the two of them, not really able to decipher their expressions as Dad gave another nod. I had no time to ponder this anymore as Mom and I had reached the couch now.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out upon noticing her irate, disappointed expression.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Mom responded, sitting herself down on the couch and unbuttoning my jeans. I knew it wasn't possible, but I swore my heart was hammering away in my chest when Mom pulled me down and over her lap. My jeans and underwear were quickly yanked down to my knees before I felt the first of many painful stings land on my vulnerable rear.

 _Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_

"How dare you, Isabella! How _dare_ you say such cruel things to your father!" Mom lectured, making sure my entire backside felt her displeasure. "Did he not just _ten minutes_ prior lecture you on respect? Well Bella?" she asked, landing a series of painful swats on my sit spots when I failed to answer.

"Oww!" I cried out. "Y-Yes Mama, he di-did!"

"Then what exactly was going through that mind of yours? What possessed you to say such awful things?" she questioned, and I let out a sob as the guilt became too much for me.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean it!" I shouted. "I was angry, and I'm sorry!"

"I know you were angry, I know you're sorry, and I know you didn't mean it, but that still doesn't excuse what you said, or the damage your words have caused," my mom lectured, her swats increasing in strength.

"Ah! Ow! Ouch! P-please Mom, I'm sor—Owwiee!—sorry!" I cried, hating myself for what I had done. I wanted to look at my dad to see what he was thinking and if he was angry with me, but I was too ashamed and too much of a chicken to do so.

"Yes, you are sorry now that you are getting your bottom spanked," Mom spoke angrily. "I am extremely disappointed with you, young lady. All your father and I were trying to do was help you. I'm sorry, I really am that you can't see Charlie, but that gives you no excuse to lash out at us like you have today."

"Ohhh, I-I kn-know!" I screamed, beginning to fidget as the burn increased. "Please Mama, _please_ ," I begged her, "I'm so—Owwww!—Please, I'm sorry!"

"You are apologizing to the wrong person," was all my mother said before landing one very hard swat on the center of my backside. I then shouted when she pulled up my jeans and underwear before setting me on my feet and leading me to her bathroom. I cried even harder, wiping at my face as I realized what was going to happen. She was going to wash my mouth out with soap.

"Mom, please, I'm sorry," I told her, giving her a pleading look, but she just said, "Hush Isabella, I have heard more than enough from you today." She then picked me up and set me down on the counter as though I were a small child. I cried out as my sore backside hit the hard countertop but made no move to get off. I watched with absolutely miserable eyes as my mother pulled out a small bar of soap, put it under the water before turning towards me.

"Open your mouth wide," she ordered in a no-nonsense tone, and I hesitated briefly before doing as told. She took the small green offending object and began to rub it all over the inside of my mouth, putting special concentration on my tongue. I made noises of disgust as the venom pooled in my mouth, mixing with the soapy suds. This was horrible. This was worse than horrible. I certainly didn't remember a mouth soaping being this bad when I was human. I was fighting the urge to gag when my mother then ordered me to bite down on the wretched soap. I gave her a wide-eyed, pleading look, but she just held up a finger and said, "One." I didn't wait for her to get to two before I bit down.

"Five minutes young lady," Mother stated, crossing her arms and giving me a very stern look. Her next words were spoken quietly, _very_ quietly, and I knew it was because she didn't want my dad to hear.

"Your father did not deserve that, Isabella, not at all. I cannot believe that you would stoop so low as to use his past against him," she lectured furiously, and I could see not only anger in her eyes, but extreme hurt on behalf of Carlisle. "It is appalling, disgusting behavior and I never would have expected it of you. This had better be the last time a slip of this kind happens, Isabella Marie Cullen, or so help me I will be the one to take your father's belt to your disrespectful backside!"

I rapidly nodded my head up and down to show understanding while guilty, despairing tears cascaded down my cheeks. For her to make such a threat she had to be beyond furious with me. Mom hated spanking us. She would, of course, when she had to, but _never, ever_ has she even hinted to the fact that she'd ever whip any of us. In fact, according to Rose, Mom had told her that she could never bring herself to use such an implement on us.

I was sobbing once more and beginning to choke on the suds. I was afraid I was going to swallow the soap, but Mom, noticing my plight quickly put my head down over the sink while telling me to spit out the soap. I did as I was told and was retching and sobbing and coughing out my grief. Mom sighed and rubbed my back in comfort, telling me to just spit as much as I could out. I wished I could use the water to rinse my mouth, but I knew it wouldn't help as water tasted foul to us also. When I was no longer gagging on the soap suds my mother told me to stop spitting and stand up. I did so gladly, giving her a wary look as I knew I hadn't had that soap in my mouth for five minutes.

Mom looked me over with disappointment before letting out another sigh. Apparently she decided not to continue with the mouth soaping for she placed her hand on the back of my neck and led me back into the main bedroom. I braved a look towards my dad and saw him still sitting in his chair, bent forward and leaning with his elbows on his knees as he stared back at me. I quickly looked away, noting with an internal groan that Mom was leading me to a corner.

Placing my nose until it was touching the wall she then placed both my hands on top of my head as she said, "You will stand here and reflect on what you said to your father. You are not to move or speak until Carlisle or I tell you otherwise, is that understand?"

I sniffed noisily, trying to choke back my sobs as I nodded my head. She gave me one last sharp swat before walking away.

 **A/N:** Howdy all, interesting start to a story, huh? A spanking in the FIRST chapter! So what does that tell you about this story? It's not called the Week of Tears for nuthin, that's for sure! Hoped you like this start, please let me know your thoughts by REVIEWING!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **Warning:** This story contains disciplinary spanking of teenage vampires, so don't read or flame if that bothers you.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews guys! Glad to see you're enjoying this so far, I did put a lot of time and work into this story. This was an idea I'd had ruminating in my mind for quite some time, but never thought I'd actually undertake. Anyhow, hope you continue to find my story enjoyable!

 **Chapter 2: Promise Me**

 **Carlisle's POV:**

 _"You understand NOTHING!" she roared. "And how could you? You and your father hated each other! You even admitted that you tried to kill him once, so how the hell could you understand what I'm going through, Carlisle?! My father loves me, but I wouldn't expect you to know what that's like, so how dare you tell me that you understand!" Bella spat cruelly._

I reared back, completely stunned and hurt by the words my daughter had just spoken. I immediately closed my expression off, an automatic response to stress as I struggled to cope with the sudden negative feelings her hateful words had dredged up. I was still reeling with shock when I noticed Esme grab a hold of Bella and begin to drag her towards the couch. One look at her face and I knew she was furious.

"Esme," I called out in a pained voice, causing her to look at me. I wanted to see her eyes and assure myself that she was not too angry to deal with our mouthy child, while at the same time issue her a silent warning to not be too hard. "Carlisle," my wife responded calmly, and I knew my message had been received so I gave her a single nod to let her know I trusted her. I stood up and began to make my way towards the door, fully intent on leaving. I didn't want to witness this punishment and I wanted some time to process the emotions and memories Bella's cruel words had awoken. Before I even made it to the door though, my wife called out to me.

"It would be best if you stayed," she called out, and I gave her a curious, slightly pleading look. 'I don't want to', my eyes said, but she returned my look with eyes that said, 'you need to'. 'Why?' my expression said, and her expression responded this time with 'Bella needs you'. I responded with an automatic sigh, going over and sitting myself in my armchair. She was right. Bella and I were going to need to talk once this punishment was over. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say though.

I watched my wife pull our daughter down onto her lap, hauling down the girl's jeans and underwear. She then began to bring her hand down sharply and I winced at the sound especially when I caught a look at Bella's already apologetic expression. She was sorry. She hadn't meant what she said.

That didn't stop the hurt, I couldn't help but think. She thought I didn't understand because I hadn't had a relationship with my father like she had with hers. She was right, of course. I didn't have a relationship like hers, but that did not make me incapable of understanding. I understood the love between a father and child. I'd been a father long enough to know and I knew how my children felt about me. Not to mention the countless families I'd watched over my many years.

Bella was wrong. It was she who did not understand.

I cringed, fighting the urge to close my eyes and turn away as I heard Bella's remorseful sobbing. Her bottom must be burning, I couldn't help but think after having witnessed the spanking her mother had delivered. Not the worse spanking my little one had received, but Esme hadn't exactly gone easy on her either. I watched as my wife pulled our baby to her feet now, offering no comfort as she dragged her towards our bathroom. I frowned unhappily, not liking how cold Esme was being with our daughter. I wanted to interfere, but I knew better than to do so. I had to trust my wife. Besides, I had to remind myself, 'put yourself in her shoes and consider how you would react'. Yes, had Bella decided to use Esme's past against her I would be reacting probably worse—no, I would _definitely_ be reacting worse than my wife was now.

I winced as I heard Bella gagging and sobbing. I nearly flashed over to the bathroom when it sounded like she was choking, but the next sounds I heard caused me to relax as I heard her spitting and coughing. She was still crying as Esme dragged her back over here and towards a corner.

I watched my clearly repentant and tearful daughter as she shifted lightly from one foot to the other in a dismal attempt to alleviate some of the pain from her no doubt sore bottom. My wife gave her one last sharp swat, causing her to give a cry of pain before making her way towards me. Her stern mask melted away as she looked at me, a loving, concerned expression taking its place. I held my hand out to her and when she grabbed it I pulled her down onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her and burying my head in the crook of her neck. She ran her soothing fingers through my hair, offering me comfort with her mere presence.

"Are you alright?" she asked in Italian, and I lifted my head to give her a nod. Her expression was doubtful, so I gave her a smile and a kiss on the lips before responding in Italian as well. "I am perfectly fine, love," I assured her. "I'll admit I was shocked and hurt by what she said, but they were just words thrown out by a child in temper. I know she didn't mean anything by it"—

"Don't make excuses for her, Carlisle," my wife responded heatedly. "She had no right using your past against you, especially with how patient and kind you were with her despite all the attitude she was giving us."

"She's scared, Esme," I responded. "She's scared of losing Charlie and guilty over the suffering he has been through. She wasn't thinking clearly. She was hurt by our refusal and just looking to lash out."

"I know that," my wife replied with a hint of exasperation, "but she still crossed a line. Good Lord, Carlisle, it wasn't ten minutes prior to her explosion that you lectured her quite strongly on respecting you. I think you need to impart an extra lesson on our disrespectful newborn's backside."

"Esme," I sighed, giving a shake of my head, "I can't spank her. You have already delivered a sufficient punishment, and I know she is properly repentant."

"She was downright cruel to you," Esme argued, anger flashing in her eyes, unshed tears clearly visible. She had clearly been extremely hurt on my behalf.

"And I am sure she has learned her lesson," I told her lovingly, giving her an adoring, appreciative look. "She was wrong, I agree, but I think she has been punished enough. We cannot give her what she wants in regards to Charlie, and she couldn't handle that. Our little girl has grown quite spoiled and acted out in a childish manner. You addressed her behavior, so there is nothing more for me to correct."

My beloved sighed heavily, wrapping her hand on the back of my neck as she said, "And the children call me the soft-hearted one."

I grinned, giving her another kiss on the lips. When we broke apart, Esme fixed me with a stern look and stated, "You will at least give the girl a good lecture, Carlisle." I nodded my head as I told her, "I was already planning to do so whenever you decided to release her from the corner."

Esme gave me a nod before looking me over critically. "Are you sure you're fine, darling? Her words were very hurtful and"—

"I am fine," I interrupted gently, looking her in the eyes.

"She hurt you," She muttered back, caressing my cheek, and I placed my hand over hers, bringing it to my lips so I could kiss it. I forgot sometimes that my mate was as protective of me as I was of her. It was more common for male vampires to overreact towards apparent threats to their mates, but the females could do so as well. It wasn't as common, but I'd seen it with Rosalie and Alice before.

"She did," I decided to acknowledge, "however, I am not so easily broken, my love. My past does not harm me as much as it once did, and thoughtless words thrown about by an angry child will not shatter me."

My wife just nodded back, a proud yet sad look in her eye before she told me, "Put your girl out of her misery." And with that, she walked out of the room.

I took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose before looking over towards my still crying daughter. I could hear the clear guilt in her cries, and it tugged at my heartstrings.

She had hurt me. She had hurt me badly. I hadn't been expecting such vicious words to come out of her mouth, but they had. None of my children had ever attempted to use my past against me. I didn't know if it was out of respect or because they were afraid of how I would react, but none of them had ever dared do as Bella had.

 _You and your father hated each other! You even admitted that you tried to kill him once, so how the hell could you understand what I'm going through, Carlisle?! My father loves me, but I wouldn't expect you to know what that's like, so how dare you tell me that you understand!"_

Her callous words repeated over and over in my mind, and I lowered my head into my hands as I fought back sudden tears. She didn't mean it. She didn't know what she was saying. She was just angry and looking to lash out in the only way she knew how. She's just a child throwing a fit. A foolish, stubborn, disrespectful child.

I took in several deep, calming breaths, chasing away the ache in my heart her words had caused. I once more look towards Bella, deciding now was as good a time as any to talk with her. By the time I was through with this lecture I had no doubt she was going to wish I had spanked her instead.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," I called out, keeping all emotion out of my tone. Bella froze, and I knew she was scared. "Turn around," I instructed and she slowly did as told, keeping her head down. Well, that would not do, not at all.

"Look at me," I then told her, and I watched her fists clench and unclench as she shifted nervously. I gave her several seconds before adding a stern, " _Now_."

She promptly looked up, gazing at me with wide, apologetic and fearful eyes that were still full of tears. Her face was wet, her eyes red rimmed and her eyes dark. She opened her mouth, no doubt readying an apology when I held up a hand to stop her. With that same hand I then motioned for her to come over as I simply said, "To me."

Her breathing rate increased, and she looked positively panicked, but she did as ordered and slowly but surely made her way towards me. More tears began to cascade down her cheek as she searched my face for any hint of what I was feeling, but I purposefully kept it blank. I was going to let her sweat.

Eventually she made it and was standing right in front of me, giving me these huge, doleful eyes full of remorse. My heart melted at the sight and I finally dropped my mask, opening my arms to her as I said, "Come here, baby girl."

I gave a grunt when she launched herself into my arms, my chair and us being knocked back a couple of feet. Bella sobbed into my chest, repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean it," over and over and over again.

"I know, Bella, I know, and it's alright now, I've forgiven you," I told her, but she still continued to repeat her apology. Eventually I just shushed her and rocked her in my arms until she managed to quiet down enough to actually hear what I was saying.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, her breath hitching as she looked into my eyes. A few stray tears cascaded down her face so I reached up with my right hand to wipe them away.

"I know you are," I told her evenly before taking in a breath. Making sure her eyes were on me I continued. "I know you are sorry, but you cannot undo the hurt you caused me. Your words were cruel and I fail to understand why you would seek to hurt me so deeply," I confessed, searching her anguished, guilty eyes for some explanation.

Bella began to shake her head at me, even more tears falling as she choked out, "No, no, no Daddy, I didn't mean it, I swear! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt"—

I placed a finger on her lips, shaking my head as she fell silent. "But you did," I countered firmly. I understood she was guilty, but she had to face up to what she did. She needed to understand fully the negative impact of her words, so she could hopefully gain a better hold of her tongue in the future.

Her face fell at my words and she opened her mouth to speak but I gave another curt shake of my head causing her to close her mouth.

"You would not have said such things if it were not your intention to hurt me," I explained with slight reproach. My daughter stared back at me, her eyes full of remorse and self-hatred, but I offered her no words of comfort. She would hear my words, and hopefully she would learn from them.

"I am extremely disappointed in you, Isabella," I scolded gently, noticing as her lip began to tremble, a new wave of tears and sobs threatening to be released. She stubbornly refused to let them erupt though as she took in a huge, shaky breath. Good girl, I praised mentally.

"When I informed you of my childhood and my less than stellar relationship with my father I did so with the belief that you would treat my regrettable actions with the same respect and courtesy I have treated yours," I stated, making no effort to keep the disappointment out of my tone or face. "I put my trust in you and you just threw it all back in my face."

Bella's eyes were full of pain and sorrow as I spoke, but I paid that no mind. I shifted at this point, setting my daughter down on the chair and kneeling down in front of her. She shifted uncomfortably but made no effort to get up as she continued to stare back at me.

"I hated my father, you are correct," I remarked calmly. "I tried to kill him too," I added, and she flinched slightly, shaking her head at me. "We had no love for each other, but do not for a second doubt that I don't know the love of a father, Isabella. I _am_ a father and I know of my love for each one of my children, including you. It is an all consuming, powerful love that is impossible to explain. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You are mine, not by flesh and blood, but by heart and soul. I look at you right now, my daughter, and my heart breaks at your obvious suffering. I see your guilt and I feel it. I see your sorrow and I feel it. I suffer alongside you fighting the urge to just scoop you up into my arms and tell you all is well. I endure this pain so that I can help you learn and grow though. That is what a father does. He puts aside his own needs and wants for those of his child."

Bella's eyes were wide as she took in my every word. Her tears had stopped, but the self-loathing remained strong.

"You are correct when you say I never knew my father's love, but do not be so naïve as to think I know nothing of what a father's love is," I continued to lecture. "I have been a father since 1918 and understand completely the love Charlie has for you." My youngest stiffened at the mention of her father's name, but I only placed a comforting hand on her knee as I continued to speak. "Charlie is mourning you. I will not lie and say he is not suffering, for how could he not after having lost his only child; but do not think so little of your father as to believe he will not recover. He is strong and resilient, and I know this because I know you." Tears began to fill Bella's eyes at my words, but she held them at by with sheer strength of will.

"Charlie always wanted the best for you, and it would pain him greatly to see you suffering like this because of him. I certainly would never want any one of you children to suffer this much because of me," I explained as I reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind my daughter's ear.

" _He needs me_ ," Bella whispered in a voice full of raw emotion, and I held back a disappointed sigh at her continued stubbornness.

"No," I countered firmly, "he needs you to take care of yourself. He needs you to live your life and be happy. He needs you to let him go."

My daughter's lips pursed unhappily, but she thankfully did not argue with me. I could tell she was tired, mentally worn from worrying so much about Charlie. Not to mention she was quite sore if her constant shifting was anything to go by. My wife had certainly given our newborn a proper tanning.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry for what I said to you," Bella suddenly spoke, her hands wringing nervously in her hands as she barely met my gaze.

"I know," I responded.

"I never should have said such cruel things, and I'm so sorry I broke your trust," she continued, giving me a pleading look. "I promise to never say such cruel things again. I feel absolutely awful for hurting you so much, and you have every right to give me another spanking." Her eyes were open and honest, and I was proud to see her owning up to her mistake.

"I have no intention of spanking you," I responded, smiling slightly when her eyes widened in disbelief.

"B-but I really hurt you," she stated in shock. "I deserve to be punished."

I nodded my head in agreement as I responded, "You have been and you will be. My punishment for you, Isabella, is to handle this guilt on your own. Your mother spanked you, but I will offer you no respite. You will have to come to terms with the fact that you hurt me on your own."

Bella's face turned positively stricken at my words, and my heart ached at her look, but this was a lesson she needed to learn. It was time to help my daughter grow up a little.

"Make no mistake, sweetheart," I added, giving her cheek a light caress, "you have my forgiveness. Now you need just forgive yourself."

"What if I can't?" she questioned, giving me a pitiful look.

I pursed my lips lightly, thinking as I studied my child's face. I wondered over whether or not I was being too hard on her. Hmmm. "Well, you are grounded for the next two weeks, _and_ if at the end of your grounding you still haven't dealt with your guilt I will consider giving you a helping hand," I decided to say. Bella nodded, not quite happy, but truthfully no part of that sentence should have induced happiness as I had basically told her that if she still felt guilty in two weeks that I would probably be spanking her. I really hoped she wouldn't need my helping hand.

I stood up at this point, holding a hand out for Bella to take. She grabbed hold and I pulled her to her feet, holding back a sad smile as she absentmindedly rubbed her bottom with her left hand.

"Dad, I really am sorry," my baby told me, giving me a very serious look. "You're a wonderful, caring dad, the best ever and it was really wrong of me to use your past against you. I swear it won't ever happen again."

I gazed into her eyes for a few seconds before giving her a nod and smile. "I accept your apology, and I believe you," I said, happily noting the relief that entered her eyes. Opening my arms she eagerly accepted my embrace, wrapping her own arms tightly around my torso. I held her close, laying my head on top of hers as I whispered, "Everything will turn out just fine, I promise you." She gave a mute nod before releasing her hold. She wiped at a stray tear, sniffing loudly before looking up at me.

"What are the terms of my grounding?" she asked morosely.

"You are restricted to your room for the rest of today and tomorrow," I replied. "After that you are free to roam the house, but you are only allowed out for hunting. When you need to hunt you are to ask for mine or Esme's permission and you must have at least two people with you. Do you understand?"

Bella groaned lightly, clearly unhappy with my rules. "I understand," she finally said.

"Good," I said, giving her an assessing look before saying, "Any breaking of your grounding will result in a spanking and your grounding being extended."

Bella nodded once more in understanding, unsurprised by this rule as this wasn't the first time she'd been grounded.

I paused momentarily, wondering if I should broach the next topic before deciding it needed to be done. I had to be very clear with her on this.

"You understand why you cannot visit Charlie, right?" I questioned, avidly watching her reaction. She tensed, her eyes flashing towards mine, turmoil swirling in their depths before she let out a sigh and nodded.

"Verbal response," I urged, and her sad eyes met mine as she quietly said in a defeated voice, "I understand why I can't visit Charlie."

I nodded my head, relieved she no longer seemed keen to argue. I had one more thing to confirm though before I released her to the no doubt anxious arms of her husband.

"I know you've already given it, but I want to hear you promise me again that you will not sneak out to see him on your own," I spoke, keeping my voice even, neither gentle nor stern.

Bella bit her lip before nodding her head and in the same quiet voice saying, "I promise not to go see my dad on my own." She hung her head as the last words were spoken and I felt terrible, but this was for her own good. No good would come from her seeking her father out.

I pulled my girl in for another hug, but unlike before her arms did not wrap around me. I knew she was upset, but I hoped in time she would understand my decision. "Head on to your room," I ordered after I pulled away, gently giving her a push towards my door. She nodded mutely before making her way out. She had just taken her first step out when a gut instinct urged me to call out.

"Bella, wait," I said, and she paused, turning to give me a curious stare.

I didn't want to say this. I felt awful giving her such a warning, especially considering all this grief was because of how much she loved Charlie, but I just couldn't allow her to see him. Her pain tore me up, but I would bear it and her anger if it meant her safety and that of our family. "Please Bella," I began very seriously, " _please_ do not break your promise. If you do I will wear you out, make no mistake. Please do not test me on this," I outright pleaded. "You think you've seen me angry, but you have no idea." I fell silent at this point, not really sure I'd gotten my message across well but feeling there wasn't really anything else I could say.

My little one looked at me with wide, astonished eyes as she nodded her head. "I won't break my promise," she spoke faintly, giving a nervous swallow before swiftly walking away.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, making a promise to myself that I would make sure that child was being watched at all times. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, but…well I didn't quite trust her. I didn't want her to break her promise to me and I was going to do my damndest to make sure she didn't have any opportunity to, and I'd start by getting down to see Charlie Swan as soon as possible. Maybe once I assured her that her father was well she'd be alright.

Yes, that would do the trick.

Right?

 **A/N:** So, clearly Carlisle's fears will come true or there wouldn't be a story, would there? How badly things turn out, nobody knows! except me, of course ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **Warning:** This story contains disciplinary spanking, so don't read if this ain't your cup of tea.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! So glad you seem to be enjoying it!

 **Chapter 3: The Beginning**

 **Edwards's POV:**

This was a horrible idea, a wretched, stupid, idiotic, asinine idea. Why the hell had I agreed to a plan with so many damn holes in it?

"You ready, Edward?" my beloved asked, and my ire melted, the reasoning behind my compliance coming back to me. Of course. Bella. I would do anything for her, even risk the wrath of my father.

I took in a deep breath before nodding my head in confidence. "Of course," I answered, giving Bella a reassuring grin. She was extremely nervous. Hell, so was I and so were all my siblings for that matter. There was no possible way this plan couldn't fail, but we all agreed to it anyway. It didn't matter that we'd never been able to successfully hide anything from our parents, or that the chances of coming out of this without a sore backside were next to none. We were all committed. We were all idiots, loyal and loving yes, but idiots nonetheless.

It had been a week since my wife had landed herself in trouble with our parents. I was still stunned by what she had dared say to Dad, and I truthfully couldn't say she didn't deserve the tanning Mom had given her; but I also understood where Bella was coming from. Ever since she got in contact with Jacob again he's been telling her nothing but bad news concerning Charlie. Bella had already regretted the pain she'd put her human father through, but at hearing details of his suffering from Jacob her regret and worry tripled in size. She'd tried to handle it on her own until I'd encouraged her to go talk with our parents. That's what led to last week's disastrous episode.

I couldn't help but be disappointed and angry with my parents. Like Bella, I couldn't help but feel they were being rather callous. What could it hurt to take Bella to check on her father? Bella had enough control that we didn't have to fear her trying to kill him, and even if she did we'd have never let her get anywhere near him. Charlie wasn't going to be around forever, and it just wasn't fair of my parents to keep Bella away from him. It wasn't as though she wanted to talk to the man or anything. She just wanted to see for herself how he was doing. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so, because my parents had denied her request. Dad had kept his word though about going to check on Charlie by himself. He'd gotten back two days ago, and I could tell right away he hadn't wanted to tell Bella what he'd seen. Apparently Jacob was telling the truth. Charlie was not doing well. Dad had attempted to speak with Charlie, but he had been refused. Charlie had yelled out vicious insults and threats before slamming the door in his face. Dad had continued to try to speak with the man but when Charlie had threatened to call the police Dad had relented, choosing instead to just watch the man from a distance. He hadn't liked what he'd seen, which had been Charlie drinking his way through four cans of beer before breaking down into heart wrenching sobs.

Bella had started crying out at those words, demanding once more to see him but Dad had just shook his head sadly before continuing his tale.

"The wolves knew I was there and why," Dad had then recounted, "because I had asked their permission to visit. Sam gave me Sue Clearwater's phone number and I was able to talk with her to get a better insight into how Charlie was doing. She assured me all was not as bad as it seemed. She, well she was quite upset with me and scolded me quite strongly for attempting to speak with Charlie. She said he'd been dong rather well this week, but that my visit had probably set him back which was why he was drinking so heavily. She warned me not to come by again, and I agreed as long as she agreed to keep me updated on how he was doing."

Bella had been very dissatisfied with our father's words, begging to be able to go see Charlie, but Dad had been adamant that it was not a good idea.

"I've been banned from returning, and the wolves threatened that if any of us, especially you Bella return to Forks they will treat us as a threat," Carlisle had informed us. Bella had let out a ferocious growl, screaming that the wolves had no right to ban her from seeing her father. Dad tried to comfort her but she just glared angrily at him as though blaming him for the predicament her father was in. I knew at that point that I needed to get my wife away before she said something she'd regret. I literally dragged her away to our room and let her vent to her heart's content. Dad had thankfully been understanding and had said and done nothing to all the insults and threats he no doubt had heard Bella scream.

I had just been getting her to calm down, convincing her that her father would be just fine when Jacob had emailed once more. Jacob had been angry, demanding to know why we'd sent Carlisle to check up on Charlie. He told us how much worse Charlie had gotten and that Bella really needed to do something about it. I was pissed at the mutt for writing this. What the hell did he expect Bella to do? It was forbidden for a vampire to reveal themselves to a human. Bella, of course didn't see things as I did, and immediately became more distraught. I told her to tell Dad what Jacob had said, but she refused. I knew I was going to regret not pushing this issue, but I had no idea how much so, because this one little error on my part would lead not just Bella and I, but our siblings as well down a dark and murky path of no return.

"You guys ready or what?" Emmett called out, a hint of anxiety in his tone. "This is the only chance we're going to get, so if we're really doing this then it's time to go."

"We're coming," I responded, taking in a breath as I grabbed hold of Bella's hand. She gave me an appreciative, loving grin before we both headed to the living room. All our siblings were congregated there, and while they all sported calm expressions, their thoughts were anything but.

"Look everybody, you don't have to do this," Bella spoke, and I knew she realized how nervous we all were. "I'm fully prepared to get caught and suffer the consequences, and I don't want any of you getting in trouble because of me. Charlie is no one's concern but my own, and while I appreciate your support, I don't feel right involving any of"—

"Save your breath, Bella," Rose interjected tiredly, "because we're already involved. Dad already warned us that if we ever kept something big like this from him that we'd suffer the same consequences as the person who committed the offense, meaning if you get caught we all go down with you; so truthfully, I'd really appreciate it if we all worked our hardest to make sure that doesn't happen."

Bella's eyes widened at Rosalie's words, and I glared at my sister for having said this. Bella hadn't been there when Dad had issued that little threat and I hadn't wanted to inform her about it. Bella turned towards me at this point with a look of accusation.

"When did this happen and why didn't you tell me?" she questioned. "If I'd known I never would've allowed any of you to get involved!"

"It happened after the incident where you snuck out," I answered quickly, "and"—

"Look Bella," Alice interrupted with a smile, "we all knew this rule before we agreed to help you out. As it is, I still see us getting away with this, so as long as everybody follows the plan and you don't decide to do anything stupid around Charlie, then it'll all work out, ok? So will everybody quit worrying so much?"

Jasper used his influence at this point to calm the atmosphere, and I couldn't help the small breath of relief I released. I hadn't realized how tense I'd been. Bella looked more pacified, but still worried as she gazed between me and our siblings.

"Bella," Em said, "if you really want to see Charlie now is the time. We're all behind you on this, so you gotta make the decision. We don't have to worry about Pops as he's gone 'till tomorrow evening, but Mom could come home at any time and if we're still here when she does our chance is gone."

My wife chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds before getting a determined look on her face. "Thank you guys, this means a lot to me," she told us all sincerely, and I smiled as I pulled her close to me.

"Rose, Alice, you remember the plan?" Jasper asked, giving my sister's an inquiring look. Rosalie rolled her eyes in exasperation as Alice nodded her head.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of Mom," Alice asserted confidently. "She'll never know you guys left. Just remember to call asking to take Bella on a hunt and we'll be golden."

 _Hopefully_ , I heard her mutter in her mind, and I bit back my grimace as I knew my impish sister was not as confident as she was portraying.

"We'll keep each other updated through texts," our resident soldier continued seriously. "If worse comes to worse you lie and say you both had no idea what we had planned, ya hear? No use in draggin' you two into trouble with us."

Rosalie just sighed, running a hand through her hair as she sat herself down. Her face was pinched and through her thoughts I knew she expected something to go wrong. She was absolutely certain that we were going to get caught. She really wanted nothing to do with this plan, but due to mostly Emmett she was going along with this. When Emmett had found out about Bella's plight he had jumped whole heartedly into planning this adventure. He more than any of us knew how Bella felt as when he was turned he still had living family members as well who took his death very hard. Like with Bella, Dad hadn't allowed Emmett to see any of them, but he had allayed many of my brother's worries after assuring Emmett that he would insure the financial security of his family. Dad left a good portion of money to them, insuring that they wouldn't suffer financially due to the loss of a working son. Emmett had mourned his family, but had assured himself that they would be just fine without him and so he had been able to move on. He never knew how hard they took his death, and I'm certain that if his family had acted anything like Charlie was that Emmett would've disobeyed Dad without a thought to go and see them. He still at times wishes that he could've seen his family one last time to say goodbye, and since he didn't want Bella to feel like him, he was going to make sure she got to see her father, consequences be damned.

Anyhow, Rosalie understood perfectly why her husband was so committed to this, and she would support him in anything. Now, while Emmett was her biggest reason for going through with this, I had to admit that she was also doing this for Bella. Rosalie loved her family and would go to the ends of the earth for any of us, although she often tried to hide it. Rosalie saw Bella as her little sister, which only made her feel more protective of her, so no matter how badly she felt this was going to end, Rose was going to help.

Alice got involved because she was almost as concerned about Charlie as Bella was. She was the only one of us who formed an attachment with the man, and so she too wanted to make sure he was doing alright. She was quite upset when she found out she wouldn't be accompanying us on our trip, but since we needed people here to keep Mom occupied and to be a lookout, she reluctantly agreed. And, as usual, what Alice did Jasper did. He was here to help both Alice and Bella.

I felt an incredible amount of fondness for my ragtag siblings at this moment. No matter all the arguments and fights we got into, we were true siblings who would always stand by each other.

"Let's hit the road," Emmett announced, giving his mate a kiss on the lips before heading out the door. Jasper gave Alice a loving look and nodded at Rosalie before following our brother. Bella and I went next, all of us taking off at full sprint towards Forks, Washington. It would take us around three hours to make the journey each way, so we'd only have about an hour at most to kill in Forks, so I was hoping nothing would happen to delay us.

Our plan wasn't full proof, not by a long shot, but this was the only chance we were going to get. Dad was gone on business. A hospital had called asking for his help in a risky heart surgery, and Dad couldn't turn that down so he'd gone. He hadn't wanted to, and I knew it was because he was afraid that we'd do exactly what we're doing right now. I hadn't missed the way he'd been watching my mate recently and making sure that she wasn't alone. I felt guilt stir in me as I knew Dad trusted the rest of us to keep Bella in line rather than helping her get into trouble. If he found out about this…I didn't really want to think about how disappointed he'd be.

So, with Dad gone and Mom spending most the day putting on an art seminar, this was the only time we could do this. Dad would be home tomorrow night and this was the only day Mom would be gone for any amount of time. What Alice and Rose were planning on doing was accosting Mom the second she got home with talk of a huge sale and must buy items or something girly like that. I wasn't quite sure, but they both seemed confident that they'd be able to effectively keep Mom from entering the house and noticing our absence by convincing her to go shopping. As I said, I wasn't quite sold, but since they were confident, well…

Sometime this evening Bella would call Mom, asking for permission to go hunting. She would claim stress over her father was causing her to become extremely thirsty and Jasper would back up this claim. Mom would no doubt give in, especially when she knew all three of us guys would be with her. She wouldn't suspect a thing. She'd get home with the girls and we wouldn't be there, but she wouldn't expect us to be as, of course, we were hunting. We'd get home hopefully a couple hours later and she'd be none the wiser.

Like I said, not full proof, but it was the best we had. I'd definitely followed worse plans, so I had high hopes that we'd succeed.

We were running through Canada when Jasper spoke up, once more wanting to hash out the plan.

"So Jacob is expecting us, right?" he questioned. "Dad said that we were no longer welcome, and that the wolves would treat us as a threat, so"—

"Yes Jasper," my mate responded in exasperation, "Jacob is expecting us. He will meet us at the border and grant us permission to enter."

"Will that work though?" Jasper asked in confusion. "Jacob isn't the alpha, Sam is, so what happens if we run across another wolf?"

Bella frowned before shrugging lightly. "Jacob said not to worry about it," she responded. "He said no wolf would bother us if we were with him."

Jasper now sported a frown as he stared at Bella, and I could hear his displeased thoughts. _This is too risky. There's no guarantee that we won't get attacked by the other wolves. Damn it, this is a stupid idea._

I grimaced, quickly smoothing my expression when he turned his eyes to me. "Jacob Black won't endanger Bella," I spoke up. I knew him well enough to know that he really cared about Bella, so he wouldn't endanger her life. And as long as we were with her, then we wouldn't be in danger either.

 _So you say_ ," Jasper responded mentally, and I withheld a sigh, thankful when he said nothing more.

"Don't worry so much, Jasper," Emmett decided to contribute, "everything is gonna be just fine. We'll get in and out without anyone the wiser. This isn't a social visit. We're just checking up on Bella's old man and then getting out, right sis?" Emmett asked, giving Bella an inquiring look.

"Of course," she responded quickly, and Emmett nodded his head, giving her a raised eyebrow. Looking towards me, he then thought, _If she puts up a fuss Edward I have no qualms with forcefully dragging her away. You alright with that?_ I wanted to answer no, but I like him was worried about how Bella was going to react. She kept assuring us that she only wanted to see Charlie, but we were all slightly worried that she may want to do a little more. We went along with this because we all loved her and wanted to see her happy, but we were also smart enough to know that our kindness may come back to bite us in the rear. With those thoughts, I gave a minute nod to my brother.

"What are you planning on doing, love, if you don't like what you see?" I had to ask, and Bella bit her bottom lip anxiously as she thought through her answer.

"I-I'm not sure," she admitted quietly, and I frowned as my brothers exchanged grim looks.

"We agreed to help ya see yer father, Bella, and that's it," Jasper stated, giving my mate a serious look. "You can't under any circumstances be seen by him or any other human, you understand?"

"I do," she responded, but Jasper just narrowed his eyes before coming to a full stop.

"We're all putting more than just our tails on the line for ya, so ya better not be plannin' anything foolhardy," my brother lectured sternly. "What we're doin' is dangerous, you understand that right? If any human were to see you, we'd be endangering the entire family. You gotta promise us that you're only going to check up on Charlie and that's it. If we say yer too close, then you step away, and when we say it's time to go, you ain't gonna kick up a fuss, you got it?"

"Lay off Jasper," I hissed, angry at how he was lecturing my wife. "Quit acting"—

"No Edward, it's fine," Bella interrupted, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I understand Jasper, and I really appreciate what you guys are doing. I promise you I won't do anything stupid."

"Even if Charlie ain't well?" Jasper pressed, and Bella's face turned pained, but she nodded her head anyway. "Yes," she answered, "even if Charlie isn't well."

Jasper gave her a critical look, sampling her emotions with his gift before letting out a breath and nodding his head in return. "Good," he stated, giving a small grin. "Then let's do this." And with that we all began to head towards Forks once more.

 **Esme's POV:**

I wandered from store to store with my girls, not quite sure how I'd gotten dragged into this. I'd just gotten home, and before I'd even turned off the engine to my car both Alice and Rosalie had gotten in and had begun excitedly chatting about these huge sales going on here at the mall and how we all had to go. I hadn't really been feeling up to a shopping spree, but at seeing both their obvious excitement I'd given in. I'd wanted to at least say hi to my boys and Bella, but they'd been insistent that we needed to go now, so with a roll of my eyes I had acquiesced.

Now here I was a half hour later wondering what had been so urgent. I mean sure, these sales were good but I couldn't understand why my girls had been so insistent on coming now. There wasn't anything extravagant or special about these deals, but who would ever understand the mind of a teenage girl, I thought to myself. Perhaps they were feeling cooped up. The atmosphere in the house hadn't been the best over the past week. Ever since Bella had been grounded the mood of the house had been rather tense. She was clearly still unhappy with both her father and me, especially after Carlisle's return from Forks. She hadn't liked what she'd heard. Carlisle hadn't exactly helped matters though with the way he'd been hovering over our daughter who clearly didn't want him around. He'd been rather obvious with how mistrusting he was of our youngest by assuring that she was never alone. I didn't appreciate it, and I knew Bella didn't either. She was going through a tough time, but I was sure she understood by now why she couldn't see Charlie no matter how much she wanted to.

I let out a sigh, pushing these thoughts out of my mind. I should focus on the here and now, I told myself. Enjoy your time with Alice and Rosalie. I glanced over at my two daughters, giving a fond smile as I saw them holding up and comparing different blouses they had picked up. These two took shopping _very_ seriously and I felt a spark of amusement as I heard them heatedly debating which shade of red would look best on Rosalie. I was about to add my two cents when I heard my phone go off. I glanced at it and smiled widely when I saw it was my beloved calling. He'd been gone for several days and I missed him terribly.

"Hello Carlisle, how are you?" I greeted happily, noting with some curiosity when both my girls immediately froze, their conversation ending. Alice suddenly looked fearful and Rosalie was giving her an anxious look.

"I'm doing wonderfully, Esme," he answered, "and you?"

"I'm doing great. I'm out shopping with Alice and Rosalie right now. What are you up to?" I questioned, continuing to watch the aforementioned girls as Rosalie's expression now look rather alarmed by whatever Alice had whispered to her.

"Well, I'm currently standing in our living room, somewhat disappointed to find myself all alone," he stated, and I frowned at his words. All alone? I heard a quick intake of breath and a quiet groan at this point and received a strong sense of foreboding at the stricken faces my girls were sporting. Please God, let this not be what I think it is.

"All alone?" I responded in confusion. "That doesn't make sense. When I left, the boys and Bella were all there. The boys could be out hunting, but Bella never called asking for permission, so if anything at least she should be there." I avidly watched my girls' expressions as I spoke, clearly noting the fear that was growing in their eyes.

"I see," Carlisle mumbled unhappily, and I could imagine that he really did. "Tell me Esme, are the girls with you?"

"Yes," I answered, and both girls looked ready to flee, but I pinned them in place with a stare, "and I think they have something to confess." They both shook their heads at me, giving me pleading looks before I ordered, "Tell your father where the others are at." They sported deer in the headlights looks so I closed the gap between us, placed the cell in my eldest daughter's hand before saying, "Speak." My tone and face left no room for argument, and she gave a nervous nod as she shakily brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi Daddy," she greeted in a near whisper, and I heard my husband's sigh on the other end before he returned out daughter's greeting. Rosalie's greeting alone told us that our daughter knew she was in trouble.

"Where are they, Rosalie?" Carlisle questioned sternly, and Rosalie's eyes flashed towards Alice whose eyes were unfocused as she no doubt searched her future.

"I asked you a question, young lady," Carlisle spoke sharply, and my daughter flinched before letting out a groan of defeat. Alice let out a whimper then as Rosalie rapidly said, "They're all headed to Forks to see Charlie. I'm so sorry, Daddy, I"—

"Carlisle?" I questioned in fear as I yanked my phone out of Rose's hands. My mind was whirling already with everything that could go wrong. What if they were seen? What if Bella lost control? What if they were attacked by the wolves?

"What time did they leave?" my husband asked tersely, and I looked with stern eyes at my two girls.  
"They left an hour ago," Alice admitted quietly. I repeated the answer into the phone and couldn't control the flinch I gave at the furious growl I received in response.

"Bring those girls home right now and do not let them out of your sight. Confiscate their phones. I'm going after the others and I don't want them being forewarned," Carlisle ordered in a hard tone.

"I understand," was my only response before he hung up. My husband was furious, and I did not envy any of my children at this moment. Carlisle was going to come down hard on all of them, and frankly I felt they deserved it. I couldn't believe that all my children would have not only allowed, but endorsed Bella breaking their father's rule and endangering not only Charlie's life but the entire family as well.

I gazed at both girls with extreme disappointment and hurt. I understood now why they had rushed me here. The boys and Bella had already been gone when I'd gotten home and they hadn't wanted me to know so they had convinced me to bring them here. How dare they try and trick me! I had half a mind to give them both a spanking for their deception, but I knew I would have to wait for Carlisle before making any decision on punishments. This would be the first time every single one of my children would be in trouble at the same time and I wasn't sure how we were going to go about handling this. Sighing inwardly I closed my eyes for several moments to gather myself before letting out a breath.

"Give me your phones," I ordered quietly, holding out my hand to my little liars. They promptly did as told before I motioned for them to follow me to our car.

"Mom," Alice spoke up, but she quickly felt silent, lowering her eyes to the floor when I whirled around and gave her a frigid look.

"I don't want to hear a single sound out of either one of you for the foreseeable future," I told them, and when both girls gave me subdued nods I turned back around and purposefully walked towards the doors of the store.

 **A/N:** Dun dun dun! BUSTED!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay guys! I'm a teacher and I just got back from spring break this week so I've been swamped with work! It's my first year, and it's been a hell of a ride, haha! Anyways, I hope this was worth the wait.

 **Chapter 4: Always Trouble in Forks**

 **Emmett's POV:**

I couldn't help but smile brightly when we reached the edge of Forks. Out of all the places I'd lived, this place was definitely my favorite. This place was home. I turned towards my siblings and saw them all sporting soft smiles as well, suggesting that they all probably felt the same as I did. I was about to say something when the scent of wet dog hit my nostrils. Wrinkling my nose, I quickly turned to the left to see a large, reddish-brown wolf bounding towards us.

"Jacob," Bella cried out in joy, running towards the wolf.

"Bella!" my brothers and I cried out in alarm, none of us certain this pup wouldn't view her as a threat. It seemed our worries were for naught though because as she tackled the wolf to the ground I could see his tail vigorously wagging, small yips emitting from him before he began to lick Bella's face.

Edward let out a groan as Bella yelled out in disgust, "Eww! Jacob, come on! Oh, ewww, I'm going to smell like a wet dog now, hahaha!"

I let out a laugh of my own at the ridiculousness of this scene and how happy my baby sis seemed to be. Edward was wrinkling his nose in disgust, glaring at the wolf while Jacob just sported an amused wolfy smirk.

"So Jake," I called out, "you gonna turn human for us, or is this guided tour gonna be led by a wolf?"

Wolf boy turned his furry head towards me, seemed to roll his eyes before running off into the woods. "What the hell?!" I shouted, not understanding why the mutt had run off. "What'd I say?" I questioned, turning a bewildered eye towards Bella. My sister erupted into giggles at my question, making me even more confused.

"He went to change human," Edward answered for me, but I still failed to understand. "And he couldn't do that in front of us why?" I asked.

My brother chuckled at this point as he responded, "Because he would've been butt naked, that's why."

Jasper and I let out laughs at this point. "Oh wow, really?"

"Laugh it up, Leech," a voice called, and I smiled widely at the half clothed wolf boy.

"Still don't own a shirt, I see," Edward spoke drily, and Jacob let out a chuckle as he grinned cheekily.

"Downside of turning into a giant wolf is that our clothes tend to get shredded accidentally pretty often," Jake explained with a shrug. He turned towards Bella at this point, and gave a small, disbelieving shake of his head.

"I thought you'd be really different, Bella, but you're still you. A bit too cold and smelly for my likes, but still you. I'm glad," he remarked, wrapping his huge arms around my sister who returned his gesture.

"I've missed you too, Jake," she stated, and he smiled wildly as he lay his head on top of hers.

"I hate to break up this love-fest," Jasper interrupted only semi-apologetically, "but we're sort of on a time crunch."

"Right you are, brother," I added, giving him a nod of thanks. "We got an hour tops that we can be here, Jacob, so if we could please get going, we'd all really appreciate it."

"Only an hour?" he asked in disappointment, giving us all a confused look. "Why? If it's Sam's threat you're worried about, don't be. When I found out what he did I confronted him about it. Things, well, they got a bit out of control," he explained, frowning softly. "Long story short I'm alpha wolf of my own pack now, so I rescinded his threat. You guys are safe. Sam won't risk a fight between our two packs."

"That's not exactly the problem," Jasper told him cryptically, and the wolf's confusion increased as he stared at us all.

"I don't understand," Jacob stated, now looking solely at Bella, who was sporting a guilty, embarrassed expression.

"Look, don't worry about it Jake. We only have an hour and that's just the way it is, so could you please take me to my dad?" Bella spoke, giving Jacob a pleading look.

"Uh, sure Bella, let's get going then," wolf boy remarked, still looking confused, but seeming to understand that we weren't going to answer him. None of us fancied the idea of telling the new alpha wolf that our daddy hadn't given us permission to come here and that if he found out he'd spank us all like kids. I saw Edward grimace as he shot me a look. Yeah, soooo not happening.

Jacob began to run through the woods at this point, all of us easily keeping up with him.

"So how's he doing?" Bella asked, her tone filled with concern.

"He's depressed," Jake answered, "really depressed."

Bella let out a whimper, and Edward quickly grabbed her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"He's been drinking a lot, and every time I see him his eyes are red rimmed as though he's been crying. He looks as though he hasn't had a decent night's sleep in ages and he's lost weight, probably from not eating regularly," Jacob explained, and my heart clenched as I heard my baby sister begin to cry softly.

"You got any good news, Wolf, or are you just here to make my wife cry," Edward snapped, causing Jacob to give him a slight glare. He was readying a retort, but Jasper interrupted by shushing them both.

"We're close, so let's slow down. Bella, how's your thirst doing?" he asked seriously, and we all slowed down to a walk as we looked over at Bella.

"Just fine," she muttered distractedly, determinedly walking towards her house. We could all see it now in the distance, and my brothers and I immediately rushed to get ahead of Bella, Jasper rushing towards the home to scout it out.

"Bella, slow down and answer the question," I said firmly, blocking her way. "How is your thirst?"

"I told you, it's just fine," she answered impatiently, trying to get around me, but I held out a hand to her. Bella let out a snarl, and if the situation had been any differently I would have laughed at the way wolf boy jumped. He was staring at Bella with astonished eyes, no doubt never having expected such a sound from his small, used-to-be-human friend.

"Bella, love, relax," Edward whispered softly, as he wrapped his arms around his mate. "We're already here, and you're going to see Charlie, but we just need to make sure you're in complete control of yourself. You don't want to hurt him, right? We're just being thorough, okay?" he pressed, placing a light kiss to her forehead as she began to relax.

I relaxed as well as I watched her begin to take calming breaths. "You remembered what we talked about on the way here, right Bella?" I had to ask, and she looked over at me as she nodded her understanding. I relaxed further, giving her an understanding smile.

"Cool, then let's go check on 'ol Charlie, alright?" I told her, and she gave another nod.

Jacob was giving us all confused looks, his body tense as he stared at Bella with new eyes. It seemed he was finally realizing that Bella really was a vampire and what exactly that meant.

"Bella," he called out seriously, and she turned wary eyes to him. Edward outright glared at the boy.

"I'm sorry I forgot—I didn't think…are you up for this?" he stammered awkwardly. "I mean, you're not going to flip out and attack Charlie, are you?"

"No, Jake, no," she answered assuredly, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm in complete control, these guys are just being overprotective."

Jacob bit his bottom lip before looking towards me for confirmation. "She's good, cuz," I said reassuringly, giving him a clap on the shoulder, and he blinked, seemingly in shock at what I'd called him. I just shrugged my shoulders as I began to walk towards Charlie's house. As far as I was concerned the boy was extended family. I mean, how cool was it that I could say I had a werewolf cousin. Totally awesome, right?

"You're completely mental, Emmett," Edward stated matter-of-factly as we joined Jasper. Soldier boy gave us a stern look, obviously wanting us to be taking all this real serious in case we had to get little sis out of here. Jake stood by us, his stance now wary as he looked us all over.

"He's inside the kitchen eating," Jasper informed us. "Sue Clearwater is with him. Their emotions are both calm and happy."

"Sues been really good for Charlie," Jake stated, giving a small smile. "So have Seth and Leah, but they're like a band-aid. They cover the wound, but…," he trailed off with a grimace.

Edward and Bella made their way closer to the house, placing themselves in the perfect spot to see inside the house without being seen themselves. Edward wrapped an arm around his mate's waist both as a means of comfort and restraint. Her hands were over her mouth, tears beginning to slide down her face at what she saw.

"He's so skinny, and he looks so tired," she whispered sadly, and my heart went out to her.

I could only imagine what I'd be feeling if I'd had to suffer through watching my human family fall apart because of my death. There were many times I found myself feeling some anger at the fact that Carlisle had never allowed me to see them one more time. This was the main reason I had completely endorsed Bella's idea to come here, but now that we were here…well, just like those times I felt anger towards Carlisle for not allowing me to see my family, there were also times I was grateful to the man because I feared I could have witnessed an event like Bella was. For the first time I truly wondered whether this had been a good idea or not. Why put my baby sister through such pain when it was obvious there was nothing she would be able to do to change it? I let out a sigh, running a hand through my curls. This had been a stupid idea. What had we all been thinking?

Jasper turned inquiring eyes towards me, no doubt having felt my sinking mood. "This was a mistake," I mumbled, and he frowned prominently, not understanding why I would say this. He was opening his mouth to speak when we both heard the sounds of our sister sobbing. Edward held the girl in his arms, whispering comforting words to her, but to no avail.

"Bella," Jacob moaned sadly as both Jasper and me headed over to offer our own comfort.

"This is all my fault," she sobbed as she looked at each of our faces.

"Shhhh, Bella," Edward said to her softly, "that's not true and you know it."

"Y-Yes it is," she refuted with a shake of her head, and Jasper reached his hand out and placed it on her back as he said, "Now don't be ridiculous, Bella, yer fathers gonna be just fine. I can feel his emotions and he's perfectly fine. He's grieving, but in time he'll be well again. He's happy and content right now with Sue in there, ya hear me? Here, feel what I feel and you'll know I'm telling you the truth," he said. There was tense silence as Jasper shared his gift with Bella, and breaths of relief were let out from everyone when she began to smile and nod. She was still sobbing, but she was smiling.

Edward wrapped his arms around her, whispering a heartfelt thank you to Jasper. I placed a comforting hand on Jasper's shoulder, giving it a squeeze as I sent him feelings of pride and gratefulness. "Nice one, brother."

Jazz sent me a bashful grin, sending me a wave of brotherly love. I grinned before turning back to my youngest siblings. I was about to ask if they wanted to head home when Edward stiffened, a furious look crossing his expression. I was immediately on guard looking around for any source of danger.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked concernedly before yelping when she was suddenly dragged towards the forest.

"Come on!" Edward shouted at Jasper and me, and although extremely confused we immediately followed, and none too soon because right as we entered the forest Jacob stepped out of the house with Charlie in tow.

Bella let out a loud gasp, and Edward shushed her, putting his hand over her mouth and nose.

"Jacob, why the hell did you bring me out here?" Charlie questioned in irritation. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a meal?"

"I already told you Charlie, there's someone out here that you're gonna want to see, trust me," Jacob responded patiently.

I tensed, anger coursing through me as I realized what the wolf boy had planned. He wanted to have Bella actually meet Charlie! Damned idiot werewolf!

"Well I'm out here and I don't see anybody," Charlie remarked, giving Jacob a ticked off look.

"Just hold your horses, sh"—but the boy didn't get to finish his sentence for I promptly found Bella shoved into my arms as my brother showed himself to Charlie.

"Chief Swan," Edward greeted softly, "I'm sorry for the confusion, but I didn't think I'd get you to see me if I just showed up at your front door."

I let out a breath of relief at my little bro's quick thinking. Jacob had almost given it all away. Damn cub didn't know how close he came to screwing things over.

"Edward Cullen," Charlie stated stiffly, giving both him and Jake cold looks. I could tell right away things were not going to go well by the way the old chief's face started to turn red.

"Who do you think you are, Jacob Black, getting involved in this?" Charlie questioned angrily. "My daughter is _dead_ because of that boy and his wretched family!" he shouted, pointing a furious finger at my brother.

I tightened my hold on Bella who had begun to struggle furiously. "Let me go, Emmett," she pleaded. "Let me go talk to him!"

"Are you crazy, Bella, no way in hell!" I whispered loudly, hoisting her up off the floor and turning to leave. She let out a deafening shriek, and Jasper was immediately with me, placing both his hands on top of Bella's mouth.

"What was that?" Charlie questioned. "Who was screaming?"

My eyes widened as I looked back to see Charlie staring into the forest with curiosity and concern. Jasper and I both began to walk away as quickly as possible with Bella sandwiched between us. Logically I knew I should be worried and panicked right now, but Jasper was sending out such strong doses of calm and serenity that I was being affected as well, and so unknowingly I found myself loosening my grip. Bella went limp at the same time my arms did, and she fell to the ground. Jasper flashed me an apologetic look, mumbling oops as he went to help her up, but she shoved him away and began to run back towards Charlie.

Jasper and I immediately gave chase, but before we could get a hold of her she was apprehended by someone else.

Pops.

He appeared out of nowhere, his arm suddenly wrapped around her waist. Pops turned slightly and literally threw Bella to Jasper and me.

"Do not let her go!" he ordered harshly before taking off for Charlie's. I complied without thought, wrapping my arms around my sister and pinning her to the ground. Jasper once more used his influence but made sure that it was only Bella who felt it. As she began to settle down, I couldn't help but share a look of fear with my empathic brother. We were in deep shit.

 **Carlisle's POV:**

I ran as fast as I could to Charlie's house, intent on salvaging the mess my children had gotten themselves into. My mind had been racing ever since my conversation with Esme and the girls with trying to figure out why they would do this. I understood Bella's reasoning, but I could not understand how _all_ her siblings would have gone along with this.

I pushed these thoughts out of my mind as I listened in on what was occurring. I could see Edward and Jacob along with Charlie and Sue. Charlie, unsurprisingly looked furious and Sue had her hand on his arm as she tried to calm him.

Edward stiffened suddenly, no doubt noting my presence while Jacob looked towards me in confusion.

"Charlie, please," Sue pleaded, "you cannot blame Edward for what happened to Bella. Her death was an accident, you know that."

"Like hell it was an accident!" Charlie raged, his voice turning hoarse. "My little girl is never coming home because of that boy's driving!"

Oh Charlie, I couldn't help but think sadly. I hated seeing the man like this, I truly did. I couldn't bear the thought of losing any one of my children, but poor Charlie had lost his only one. I wished I could ease his pain, but my family was already in hot water with the Volturi and I would not risk putting us in more danger for one man.

"Chief Swan, I am so, so sorry for what happened to Bella," my son spoke up in a heart wrenching tone. "You're right. Her death was my fault and I can understand why you'll never forgive me, but you need to remember that I loved her too. She was my wife, and I lost her just like you did. Do you hear me? I loved her with all my heart and not a day goes by that I don't blame myself for what happened, but even then I've still managed to live my life. I'm not wallowing in self-pity and drinking my sorrows away." I listened intently, frowning lightly at my son's words. The guilt he displayed was genuine, and I wondered at its source before banishing my musings. There'd be time to contemplate this later. As I pondered I was also avidly watching Charlie's expression. He looked incredibly pained, angry, and lost.

"I let my family in and they were able to help me heal," Edward continued passionately. "It's time you let those who love you like Sue and Jacob here help you out. It's time for you to let Bella go and to live your life. What do you think Bella would feel if she saw you like this? Do you think she'd be happy? Do you think she'd be proud of you? Because based off what I've seen I can tell you she'd be downright ashamed and disgusted by your behavior!" my boy angrily shouted, and Charlie flinched horribly.

"Edward, hey!" Jacob hissed worriedly as he glanced nervously between Charlie's white face and Edward's angry one. I growled lowly as I mentally berated my impetuous boy for his callousness.

Sue stepped forward at this time and placed herself between Charlie and the boys. She pushed the stunned Charlie towards the back door, and he mechanically entered his house looking very much in a daze. "Jacob, Edward, I believe it's time for you two to leave," she announced, giving them both pointed looks. Jacob looked rather upset as he glanced at Sue, Charlie, and then Edward.

"Time to go, boys," I called out softly enough so only they could hear me.

"Sue," Jacob spoke up, "I'm sorry about this. I was only trying to"—

"Enough Jacob," Sue interjected firmly. "We will discuss this later, but now it's time for you to go. As for you Edward Cullen, I thought I made it very clear to Carlisle that you were not to come bother Charlie again."

"You made it very clear," I spoke up, stepping out of the forest enough for her to see and hear me. I maintained enough distance though so that if Charlie happened to glance out the window he wouldn't see me. Sue's eyes zeroed in on me and she glared.

"How dare you, Carlisle Cullen, come back here after the state you left Charlie in last time! You were warned not just by me but by Sam Uley as well not to return, and not only did you return but you brought Edward, the last person Charlie would want to see!" she ranted, and I pursed my lips before shaking my head and holding up a hand for her to fall silent.

"Sue, please listen to me," I pleaded softly, and she narrowed her eyes at me. "I did not send Edward here. My son came here of his own accord after I expressly forbade him from doing so," I explained turning stern eyes towards the boy. Edward's shoulder hunched slightly before he averted his gaze from mine.

"Forbade?" Jacob asked in astonishment. "Why would you—you guys didn't tell me you weren't allowed to be here," he stated, turning confused eyes to Edward.

"You guys?" Sue asked wearily, and I let out a sigh before crossing my arms and saying, "Edward along with my two other sons and Bella decided to _deliberately disobey_ my direct order and come down here."

"Bella is here?!" Sue gasped out in shock, looking into the woods. She looked back towards Charlie's house before walking towards me. I realized she wanted to get away from the house so we all walked deeper into the woods so Charlie wouldn't accidentally overhear us. When Sue eventually overcame her shock she turned furious eyes towards both Jacob and Edward.

"Were you planning on Bella actually showing herself to Charlie?!" she screeched in outrage, and while Edward immediately shook his head no, Jacob look rather stunned by her rage.

"Why would it be so bad for Charlie to see Bella? She's _his_ daughter! He has a right to know what's happened to her!" Jacob defended hotly. "It's not right that Charlie has to suffer so much when his daughter is clearly still alive!"

My anger built up at his ignorance, and I let out a growl as I took a few steps towards the young werewolf. "You naïve fool, Jacob Black!" I snapped. "Vampire law forbids us from revealing ourselves to humans. It is our only law and the consequence of breaking this rule results in _death_. If Bella had revealed herself to Charlie, it would have meant the death of not only my entire family, but of Charlie as well!"

Jacob looked taken aback as he took a step away from me. "I-I, uh, I didn't know that," he remarked before turning furious eyes towards Edward. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this was forbidden?! I was wondering why Bella hadn't come down here to see Charlie, and if I'd known it was forbidden I never would've asked!"

My son bristled, stalking towards Jacob before shouting back defensively, "Well if you hadn't been sending all those emails to Bella complaining about how bad Charlie was and how awful a daughter she was for not having come down, then none of this would've happened! And you heard us tell Bella that she was only going to check up on him! Why the hell do you think we would've said that, you moronic dog!"

"You were the one keeping secrets from me, leech!" Jacob snapped heatedly, getting in Edward's face. "You never told me you weren't supposed to be here or that Bella couldn't be seen by Charlie!"

"I figured even a simpleton like you could've"— Edward began to argue before I intervened

"That's _enough_!" I yelled, getting in between both boys and shoving them away from each other. I glared at my youngest son and mentally told him, _Edward Anthony Cullen, you will mind your temper and remain silent unless spoken to or I will take you in hand!_ My own temper was bristling just under the surface at the blatant disobedience from all my children, and I was in no mood for childish spats. Edward gave me a hasty nod, mumbling a quiet, "Yes sir."

My glare turned towards Jacob then and the boy's affronted expression melted nearly instantly to be replaced with uncertainty and guilt. I stalked towards him, clearly noting his increased anxiety. Werewolf and brave warrior he may be, but he was still just a boy, very young and still new to this world. I stopped a mere foot away, and watched as his body began to tremble slightly. He tightened his fists, no doubt trying to keep himself from transforming.

I glanced at Sue and she gave me a wary look.

"Carlisle," Jacob called, and I turned my gaze back towards him. "I'm sorry, I had no intention of endangering your family," he apologized before I held up a silencing hand.

"I know you didn't, Jacob," I responded, mulling over what exactly to say next. "I appreciate your friendship with Bella, and I acknowledge that you were of great help to my family during the confrontation with Victoria and her newborns; however, if you continue to try and hurt Bella by making her believe that Charlie's condition is in anyway her fault or try to rope her into any more trouble, I _will_ ban any and all contact between the two of you."

The boy's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. "Who are you to ban me from talking with Bella? You have no control over what she or I do!"

I heard a hiss from behind me, but my son wisely kept his mouth shut as I stepped into Jacob's personal space. "Bella is a member of my family, _my coven_ , Jacob Black, and as such she is subject to my rules. Just as your pack members obey your alpha's orders, Bella obeys mine."

"So you control her?" he growled with bared teeth.

I bored my eyes into his as I calmly replied, "No, I do not control her. Bella is free to make her own choices, but all choices come with consequences. I am responsible for her safety and the safety of my family, and any rules I set forth are for her and my family's well-being, and she knows that."

"If she really did feel that way, then why did not only she but Edward, Jasper, and Emmett break your rule?" Jacob questioned, and I withheld a sigh before smoothly answering, "Because like any teenager they acted rashly as they falsely believed they knew better than their father."

Jacob blinked at my response, not having expected my response. I had no doubt he still didn't view my coven as a family.

"You're not Bella's father though," Jacob stated factually after several moments of silence.

"Yes, he is, Jake," a voice stated softly, and I closed my eyes briefly before turning around to see my young daughter walking towards us. Jasper and Emmett followed closely behind, their stances tense and their eyes wary as they took in the scene. Edward was instantly by his mate's side, hand on her shoulder as he stared down Jacob. Bella brushed his hand away impatiently before marching up to her friend. My eyes bored into her, but she studiously ignored me.

"What? He is? What are you talking about? Carlisle isn't your dad, Charlie is," Jake argued, and Bella grimaced slightly before firmly responding, "They're both my dad."

The boy's expression became totally bewildered as he stared between me and Bella. "I don't understand."

"Jake, the Cullens are my family, they have been since before I was turned. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice are my brothers and sisters and Esme and Carlisle are my mom and dad," Bella explained. "Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie and Renee, and they're still my parents, but it's…well, they've never exactly been parental material and it's not as though I can see them anymore. I love the Cullens like family and they love me."

Jacob look rather stunned as his eyes shifted to me, to my sons, and then to Bella.

"You don't need them, though, Bella. You don't have to do as Carlisle tells you to. You can stay here and see Charlie whenever"—

I couldn't help but let out a hiss, and I was about to interject when Sue beat me to it.

"Jacob William Black, that is _enough_!" she snapped, stalking straight towards the startled boy. I promptly wrapped my arm around Bella and flashed her over to my boys. She made a noise of protest, so I quickly knelt down and whispered harshly into her ear, "If I hear another sound out of you, I will whip you here and now!" Her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth as she simply stared back at me in astonishment. I gave each of my boys a steely look before turning my attention back towards Jacob and Sue.

"What is going through your mind, right now?" Sue spoke heatedly. "Are you even listening to yourself? You sound like a deluded, selfish child, not the leader and protector of a tribe!" The boy's face turned ashamed at her words, and he was about to look over towards Bella, but Sue quickly snatched his chin, forcing his face towards hers.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you, young man!" she lectured, and he locked eyes with her.

"This foolishness ends now," she declared strongly. "You heard what Carlisle told you. Humans are not to know that vampires exist, and frankly, I don't understand how you didn't know that as it has always been tribal law to keep the Cullen's secret from everyone."

I nodded in complete agreement with her statement. There was no way the boy didn't know this; but then again, he had been the one to break the treaty when he told Bella what we were.

"Sue, I know that, but I just didn't think telling Charlie was such a big deal. He'd _never_ tell anyone!" Jake protested, and I let out a sigh at his continued stubbornness. So alike, he and Bella.

"That's not the point," Sue replied in exasperation. "It is _law_ ," she stated she said with the utmost seriousness, poking him in the chest with each word she spoke.

He frowned unhappily, gripping his hair with one hand as he looked between Sue, me, and Bella. When his gaze settled on my daughter, I fought back the urge to growl protectively. I knew that would only set both him and Bella off, and I truly just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible without any more fuss.

"You're okay with this, Bella?" Jacob asked, and I decided to let slide the growls I heard from my three sons as that was exactly what I wanted to do. I did hold up a hand, though, to silence anything else they or Bella may want to say. I also gripped my daughter's shoulder as I opened my mouth to speak, but Sue beat me to it.

"What Bella is or isn't okay with doesn't matter, Jacob," Sue spoke firmly, her tone softening as she then said, "Charlie and Bella can never see one another again. It is a danger for each one of them, especially Charlie. Law is law, and you should be able to understand that. Stop acting like a child, Jacob, and remember who you are and what world you live in. Life isn't fair, and everyone here knows that," she said, gazing at each one of us.

Jacob looked distressed and conflicted. A part of me felt sympathy for him as I understood what a difficult position he was in, but at the moment I was too angry by todays' events to do anything about it; so right now I felt more annoyed by him than anything. I didn't need his understanding, just his assurance that he'd stop acting like such a fool.

"I need your word, Jacob Black that you will cease with this foolishness" I spoke up in an authoritative voice. "I need your word that you will not guilt trip _my daughter_ for what is going on with Charlie." Bella looked at me with a similar expression as Jacob's, and I just shook my head at her. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and I turned my head away.

"Charlie will be just fine, Bella," Sue called out. "He _is_ fine. He has his bad days, but overall he has been doing well. He is learning more and more how to live his life and be happy. You don't have to be worried anymore. I won't leave him," she informed Bella, who had begun to quietly cry.

"I love him," Sue then stated, "and so do Seth and Leah. Billy loves him, and so does Jacob," she said, giving the aforementioned boy a small smile. "He has all of us here to get him through this, and to take care of him. He is a strong man, and I can see you have his strength as well."

Bella nodded her head, still crying as she tearfully choked out a thank you.

"You have chosen your life, Bella," Sue continued seriously, "now it's time you live it and accept that Charlie is no longer a part of it. Every choice has a consequence as Carlisle—as your new _father_ stated earlier, and this was a consequence you had to have known would occur. Let Charlie go."

"But he needs me," Bella told her, and Sue frowned before simply stating, "No, he doesn't."

"But"—Bella began to say.

"No," Sue interjected firmly. "Charlie doesn't need you, Bella. Accept that, and _let him go_. Charlie has mourned you, and is recovering; and I believe it is time for you to do the same. Lean on your new family, and allow Charlie to lean on us. I give you my word that we will take care of him. He has a family in us."

I looked at my daughter, and felt relief when I finally saw grudging acceptance. She nodded her head while bringing herself under quick control, wiping at her face with both hands.

"I understand," she simply stated, and I knew she had just buried whatever it was she was truly feeling. Now was not the time to confront her though.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Jacob spoke up, and she responded with a small smile as she said, "Don't worry about it, Jake, this isn't your fault." He clearly didn't agree with her, and a part of me didn't either, but neither one of us said anything before he then looked at me in apology.

"I promise that I won't do anything like this again," he told me sincerely. "This was stupid, and I should've known better. I swear I won't endanger Bella or your family again, Carlisle."

I stared him down for an entire minute before I nodded my head. "Be sure and keep that promise, Jacob, because I don't want to have to cut off contact between you and Bella. Your friendship has always been very important to her, and I would hate for it to be ruined because of another idiotic idea like this one."

"It won't happen again," he responded, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

I turned towards Sue at this point, and said, "Thank you for helping out with this situation, and I'm deeply sorry for everything that has happened. I give you my word this is the last time you will ever see any of us. We will leave you all to live your lives without interference."

"I accept your thanks and apology, but I feel I must offer you an apology in return for Jacob's actions. He is an alpha, and he represents our tribe, but he is also a boy," she added, "and he will make mistakes. I hope you don't hold that against him or our tribe. His actions were thoughtless, but he really didn't mean anyone any harm."

"Sue," Jacob groaned in embarrassment, but I ignored him as I replied, "I understand completely, and I will hold no ill will towards him or your tribe."

She let out a small sigh of relief before gracing me with a hesitant smile. "Well, then, I believe it is time we said our goodbyes. Charlie is no doubt wondering where I've wandered off to. And you're coming with me," she said, giving Jacob a stern look. "You are going to apologize to him for your actions before contacting your father and telling him what you've done."

"What?!" Jacob cried out. "Sue, I'll apologize to Charlie, but I don't need to"—

"This is not a discussion, young man, now say your goodbyes!" Sue snapped, and I inwardly smiled at her actions, especially when I saw how Jacob jumped to obey.

"Say your goodbyes, Bella," I said, giving her a small push towards her friend, "we need to be on our way."

She needed no prompting as she immediately rushed into the wolf's arms. A few tears escaped as they exchanged apologies with one another. Their friendship truly was endearing, and I hoped neither one would ever give me cause to have to end it. They said their goodbyes, reluctantly letting go of each other as they promised to keep in contact. As Bella turned towards our family, Jacob gave a small wave to my boys before giving me an apologetic look. I softened my stern look, giving him an understanding smile as I bid him goodbye. My reaction seemed to please him for he perked up a little and said goodbye before walking with Sue back to Charlie's.

 **A/N:** Updates are going to come slower than usual as I'm extremely busy and I'm also going to be working more on the last chapters to flush them out a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **A/N:** Loving the reviews guys. So, so glad you're liking this story! This is the longest chapter

 **Chapter 5: Things Are Only Going Downhill From Here**

 **Bella's POV:**

I never thought this plan would go off without a hitch, but I also never imagined that Carlisle would end up coming down here to intervene and retrieve us. Deep down, I knew, and I'm sure Edward and my siblings knew that there was no way Dad wouldn't find out about all this. We knew he'd be pissed, but I wasn't prepared for how pissed off he'd be. I wasn't prepared at all.

There was absolute silence when he turned around and stared us all down. None of us were even breathing. We'd screwed up. We'd screwed up horribly, and with growing guilt, I realized whatever happened now was entirely my fault. I wanted to say something, apologize, defend my actions, explain myself, make him understand, but I couldn't think of anything; so unfortunately, what came out of my mouth was utter stupidity.

"I needed to see that Charlie was okay, and you wouldn't let me."

Edward gave a quiet groan before quickly placing himself between me and our father. I understood why as Dad's eyes turned pitch black in an instant, his whole body turning tense as a deep growl rumbled in his chest. He suddenly looked all vampire and so terrifying that fear flooded me and all my instincts urged me to run. Without thought, I took a couple of quick steps away from the group, startling Edward and my siblings who stared at me with wide eyes. Edward was about to take a cautious step towards me when Dad quietly, yet chillingly ordered, " _Nobody move_."

Edward froze in place and hunched his shoulders, his head coming down as though to protect his neck as Carlisle walked by him on his way towards me. I took another step back, and Emmett shouted out a strangled, "Bella, don't!"

His words had the opposite effect on me though, because I immediately took off as fast as my legs could take me with no idea of where I was going. All I knew was that my instincts were screaming at me that I had to flee. Yells echoed behind me, but I paid them no heed. It was less than a minute when I realized I was very near the Quileute reservation, and as frazzled as I was, I knew that entering their reservation was a huge no-no, so I skidded to a stop.

My panicked mind was wondering where to go, but by the time I turned to go somewhere, I found myself running face first into my father's broad chest. Before I'd even let out a gasp of surprise, he had snatched me up. His left arm was wrapped around my waist from behind while he put his right hand over my mouth. I was too stunned and afraid to even fight him, especially after way in which he simply stated, " _Do not move, and do not speak_." Simple enough words, but his harsh tone had me cowering, and I gave a whimper before giving him a small nod of understanding.

The look I received was foreboding and penetrating as he removed his arm from my waist and his hand from my mouth. I had no time to feel relief before I felt myself being lifted, his arms under my knees and back as he pulled me close. I froze as I heard him tell my brothers and Edward that it was time to go.

I remained tense and fearful as we began to run towards home. Edward ran to the side of Dad, giving me anxious and concerned looks.

"Dad," he spoke tentatively, but immediately fell silent at whatever look Dad gave him.

"I don't want to hear a single word out of any of you," he stated, his voice sounding strained. He was angry. He was _very_ angry. I'd seen him angry before, but not like this. This wasn't my _dad_ being angry, this was my _coven leader_ being angry; and that's what was scaring me the most. My mind was buzzing. I couldn't focus on anything, not what had happened today, not the injustice I'd been feeling, or the anger, or the sadness, or anything. All my attention was on this moment here and the man holding me.

I did everything I could to make sure I didn't look at him, and that he couldn't look at me. I occasionally locked eyes with the boys, each one giving me worried, sympathetic, and failed encouraging looks. It was half an hour before I managed the courage to look at my father. His eyes stared straight ahead. They were a dark amber. His expression was completely blank. I couldn't tell at all what he was thinking, not even by looking at his eyes. His body wasn't tense anymore and his grip on me not too tight. If anything, his hold on me was gentle, his arms wrapped around me comforting. Vampire, coven leader, or whatever, at his core this man was my dad. My fear began to lessen at this point, and I lay my head down on his shoulder. I breathed in his scent, and like always, it helped soothe me, and I found myself relaxing into his hold.

It was just under another hour of running when Dad came to a stop. I and the boys gave him wary, curious looks as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. Upon opening them, he pinned Edward, Emmett, and Jasper with a hard look and told them to go home.

"You're not coming?" Edward asked him, giving me a worried look.

"Not yet," Dad responded, giving no further explanation. "Now, you are to go straight home and stay there. Inform your mother of what has occurred, and see if you can keep yourselves out of trouble for five minutes," he stated tersely.

Looks were exchanged, and then Jasper began to turn away, but not before giving me a look that clearly said, 'good luck'. Emmett's expression was sorrowful and guilty, like he was blaming _himself_ for this predicament. I wanted to tell him not to, but I figured it was best I keep silent. Emmett gave me what was supposed to be a smile, but it looked more like a grimace as he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward kept staring between me and Dad, his eyes revealing his clear distress with this situation.

" _Edward_ ," Dad warned in a low voice, and I decided I'd best speak up as well.

"Just go, _please_ ," I told him, giving him a pleading look. I didn't want him to get into any more trouble because of me. I had a feeling I'd already gotten him and all my siblings into huge trouble.

"Come on, bro," Emmett spoke, pulling Edward along with him. Jasper approached him too, no doubt using his ability to convince my mate to go. Finally, after giving me one of the most mournful, apologetic looks possible, Edward allowed himself to be dragged away by his brothers.

Once they were out of sight, Dad set me on my feet and walked several steps away from me. His back was to me, his hands on his hips and his head bowed. I could see his fingers gripping tightly at his waist, and because he was wearing only a t-shirt, I was able to see his muscles were taut.

He'd been hiding his feelings the entire way here, I realized with trepidation.

I stood frozen where he had set me down for what seemed like ages, but was actually only a few minutes before he abruptly whirled around. His eyes and face were hard and his hands remained on his hips. He presented an imposing figure, and I gave a nervous swallow. His breathing was deeper than normal, the muscles in his arms flexing as his grip tightened and loosed on his waist. His lips pursed, and I had to look away as I found it impossible to maintain eye contact with him.

I flinched as I heard him walk towards me, tensing when I saw he was less than a foot in front of me.

"Look at me," he said quietly, and I did, cringing slightly at the extreme disappointment and anger I saw in his dark eyes. I began to shift from foot to foot, having no idea what to do or say once more. My mind was completely and utterly blank. I was afraid, plain and simple.

"I'm sorry," I managed to choke out, and he just narrowed his eyes, a growl rumbling in his chest. I couldn't stand the look on his face and the continued silence, so I just began babbling.

"Please, Dad, you have to understand that I just _had_ to see Charlie. I had to see with my own two eyes how he was doing. I never meant to disobey,"—

"Stop lying!" he snapped, his raised voice startling me more than his words.

"You promised me, Bella, you _promised_ me that you wouldn't do this," he spoke, his voice once more quiet yet full of emotion. "I don't know what to do—I don't understand what it'll take to…," he trailed off, turning away from me and running both his hands through his hair. His breathing was heavy, his hands once more going back to his waist, and this time a cold feeling swept through me as I noticed he was fingering his belt as though debating whether to take it off or not. My stomach clenched, my mind suddenly recalling with overwhelming clarity the threat Dad had given me if I disobeyed him.

" _You will not under any circumstances be going to see Charlie, whether with Edward, your siblings, or on your own. If you break this rule, if I get a single hint that you are even thinking about breaking this rule I promise that I will make sure you don't sit comfortably for a month; and that is not an exaggeration. The whipping you received for sneaking out eight months ago will seem like mere love taps compared to the punishment I will dole out should you test me on this, do you understand?"_

No, no, no, no, I thought in fear. He couldn't have been serious. He wouldn't. There was no way.

"Please, don't," I blurted out, giving him a wide-eyed look when he turned back towards me.

"Don't what?" he asked, and I couldn't help but notice the fingers on his right hand that were tapping his belt buckle. He followed my eyes, and rephrased his question. "Don't spank you?" he asked incredulously.

"Not with the belt," I whispered, giving him a tearful, pleading look, "Please not with the belt."

"No," he responded without even pausing to consider, his tone and face unsympathetic.

"Dad," I begged, " _please,_ "—

"I said, _no_ ," he replied harshly, and when I once more went to open my mouth, he cut me off by asking, "Do you remember what I said would happen if you disobeyed me and came to see Charlie?"

"Daddy," I said, but he gave a quick shake of his head, demanding I answer his question.

"I do," I admitted softly, giving him the most pitiful look I could as I then told him, "but you don't have to"—

"Enough, Bella!" he interjected sharply, his tone icy as he said, " _I keep my promises_. Perhaps you should try that."

I flinched as though he'd slapped me, his words hitting me hard. I had given him my word. I had promised him that I wouldn't do what I'd done today. He had all the right in the world to be pissed with me. "You still don't have to"—I began to speak feebly, but he once again cut me off.

"Explain to me again the promise you gave me," he stated, and I opened and closed my mouth a couple times before answering, "I promised you I wouldn't leave home to go see Charlie."

"Did you keep your promise?" he then asked, and I just shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes.

"No," he agreed, "you didn't. And what did I promise you would happen if you disobeyed me?" he then pressed, and I just shook my head at him.

"Answer the question," he demanded, his voice raised as he began to unbuckle his belt.

"No!" I shouted taking several steps back. "Y-You promised you'd whip me, Daddy, but you don't—please, _don't_!" I cried, tears beginning to stream down my face as he began to pull the belt from the loops of his jeans.

"I promised you," he spoke in a cool tone, "that I would make sure you didn't sit comfortably for a month. I promised you that the whipping I gave you 8 months ago would seem like mere love taps to what you're about to receive. Now, come here, and let me show you that I don't break my promises."

"I swear, Daddy, I swear that nothing like this will ever happen again!" I shouted, taking even more steps away from the man. "Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Your promises are empty, and you're only sorry because you're about to get a more than deserved whipping," he responded angrily. "It's abundantly clear to me now that I've been much too lenient with you. You've been due a good hiding for some time now, but I've been too soft. Well, that ends today, Isabella," he declared as he took a step towards me. "Now, _come here_ ," he ordered, pointing at the spot in front of him with his left hand. In his right hand, he had his belt wrapped around, ready to be used.

I refused to move, just shaking my head at him, continuing to give him pleading looks in the hope that he'd somehow change his mind.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, if I have to come and get you, things will only get worse," he declared, and I whimpered before desperately yelling out, "You said you'd never punish me before we discussed why! I want to discuss why!"

Dad frowned before saying, "We just did. You admitted to breaking your promise, and we went over what I told you would happen if you did. No more needs to be discussed at this point. Now, get yourself over here this instant!"

I knew I should have just listened. I knew I had no one but myself to blame for the position I was in. He had warned me what would happen if I disobeyed him, yet I'd done it anyways. I should be mature and accept the consequences of my actions, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to be spanked, and I definitely didn't want to be spanked with Dad's belt. I was acting like a child, but at this point I was far from caring. I wasn't going to submit to this spanking. I was going to run.

Mind made up, I took two small steps towards Dad. Thinking I had given in, he relaxed some, and that's when I bolted. I didn't make it very far though, Dad catching me after I'd only gone thirty feet or so. He had anticipated I would do this.

We crashed to the ground, and I struggled wildly, screaming and crying as I attempted to get out of my father's grasp. It was a futile effort though, as his grip on me was vice like. My newborn strength was no more, and clearly Dad was stronger than me. He had me face down on the ground, my hands pinned to my back when I felt my backside burn.

 _SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!_

I screamed out in pain at the strength behind those five swats, the fight in me just going out instantly. Dad took advantage of this and lifted himself and me off the ground. He released my hands and tucked me under his left arm. His arm was wrapped around my waist and he pulled me tight against his body before yanking down my pants and underwear in one hard yank. I screamed "Stop!" before I felt the first lick of the belt.

"OWWW!" I shouted as the pain hit me. This was worse, this was _way_ worse than I remembered.

 _Crack! Crack!_

"AHHH!" I cried out, wriggling desperately to escape Dad's grasp. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I demanded, suddenly feeling angry at what was happening. He didn't have to be doing this! All I'd wanted to do was check on the wellbeing of my human dad!

 _Crack! Crack!_

I yelled out in pain while continuing my efforts to escape. "L-L-Let me goooo!" I hollered, kicking legs against the ground to attempt to break his grasp, but his grip was unyielding, and all my efforts got me were two scorching licks to the back of my thighs. _Crack! Crack!_

"OW, OW, OW, OWWW!"I shouted, the pain starting to become too much for me. "It HURTS, Dad, please stop!"

He said nothing to my yells, pleads, or attempts to escape. He just held me tight and continued swinging that belt.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

I let out a shriek of agony, and my hands gripped my hair tightly as the fight went out of me. All I could do was cry.

 _Crack!_ I screamed again, my knees finally buckling, but I didn't fall to the ground as my dad kept me steady.

"Please, Daddy, n-no more," I begged in a pathetic tone, letting out tears of relief when I heard the belt hit the ground. My jeans were gently put back in place, and then the vice like grip on me was loosened.

"It's over now, sweetie, you're alright," Dad murmured quietly as he helped steady me, but I immediately shoved his hands away before moving myself several feet away.

"Keep away!" I hissed angrily between sobs.

"Bella," he sighed sadly, taking a step towards me while holding up placating hands. He looked very unthreatening and harmless, unlike just 10 minutes prior when he looked ready to rip me to shreds.

"Don't!" I shouted, glaring at him through blurry eyes. Tears continued to fall down my cheeks as I attempted to control my crying, while at the same time trying to rub out the awful burn in my bottom. This had been the worst punishment I had ever received, and I found that any movement was painful as my jeans chafed against my abused backside.

"Bella," Dad spoke again in a more gentle tone, but I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"No, no! Don't talk to me!" I screamed as I moved several more steps away from him.

"Why?" Dad questioned in concern.

Truthfully, I wasn't quite sure why I was so angry. I just was. "Because y-you're _mean_! And-and you didn't have to—you shouldn't have—that _really_ hurt, and I-I-I…," I trailed off pitifully, beginning to cry loudly once more.

Dad's face was sad and tired as he watched me, and when he once more attempted to come towards me, I loudly growled at him. He responded with a heavy sigh before frowning lightly. I moved around the area in distress, my mind solely focused on how sore I was, and how angry I suddenly felt towards my father. As he kept his eyes on me, I kept mine on him, watching for any sign that he would attempt to come near me. It seemed he was respecting my wish though, as the only movement he made was picking his belt up and putting it back on before sitting himself down at the base of a tree 20 ft. away from me.

 **Carlisle's POV:**

I pulled up my right leg, wrapped my arm around it and rested my chin on my knee. I followed my daughter's frenzied movements with mournful eyes. I hated that she wouldn't accept my comfort, but I can't say I was completely surprised. I hadn't punished her in the usual manner. I hadn't discussed things beforehand or even during. Her pain tore at my heartstrings, but I couldn't in the slightest say that I was sorry for the pain she was in. I in no way felt I had gone about this the wrong way, or that I had been too hard on her. This girl had earned this punishment twelve times over, and then some. She had broken her promise to me. She deliberately disobeyed me. She deliberately _defied_ me; and I wasn't just referring to the fact that she went to see Charlie against my wishes. I was also talking about how she ran from me _twice_ after I told her—no, after I _ordered_ her to not move and then to come to me. _Twice_ I had to chase after her, and basically scare her into listening to me by using my authority as coven leader. The fact that she had disobeyed such an order the first time she ran thoroughly pissed me off and caused me great concern.

Isabella did not listen. She did not obey orders. I could not trust her word anymore. I could not trust _her_ anymore.

I was furious, I'll admit, downright furious with her; but I was also extremely hurt, saddened, and even concerned. I had all the right in the world to be furious with everything she had done; and everything that caused me fury, also hurt me. The fact that she continuously broke her promises to me hurt me. It showed a lack of respect. It showed she didn't care. Her inability to follow instructions, to listen to reason, and to obey her coven leader seriously concerned me. I could not afford for this to continue. She couldn't be allowed to get away with this anymore. She needed to accept her place in this family _and_ this coven; and that _my word was law_. She had endangered herself and this family through her bullheadedness, and I was fed up. This was where my sadness came into play, because her punishment was far from over.

This whipping was only a wakeup call. I just wanted to catch her attention. This had been punishment, pure and simple. I had promised her a whipping and I had followed through, showing her the simple fact that disobedience equaled punishment. I was going back to the basics with this child, and she was more than likely going to hate me for it. Unfortunately, and this really pained me, her happiness and our father/daughter relationship was not what mattered now. What mattered was attaining her obedience. She could _not_ be allowed to defy me anymore. Once she learned to obey, then I would go about repairing our relationship, but until then, my out of control newborn was in for a _very_ rough ride.

I closed my eyes briefly and let out a breath. I couldn't believe the position I had been put in, and by _this_ child, my youngest and most innocent. She was a _good girl_ , or she—no, she still was a good girl, but she just _didn't listen_. She was by far my most stubborn child, and I hadn't anticipated how much this would land her into trouble. This stubborn streak of hers had to go, or at least be tempered. I couldn't stand her breaking such serious rules of mine anymore. It was _never_ simple with that girl. Every time I'd spanked her had been because she had endangered herself and/or our family. _Every time_. I can deal with childish mischief, tantrums, and even fighting with no problems, but the sorts of infractions Bella got in trouble for were not issues I wanted to have to continuously address over and over. How I wished she could be like Emmett, getting in trouble for fighting and breaking things, or like Edward with his short temper.

Now that my thoughts had drifted towards Emmett and Edward, the actions of them two and the other three came to the forefront of my mind; and once more, I found myself feeling furious. All of them— _all of them_ had participated in this fiasco. They had all disobeyed me. They had all been _stupid_ enough to think assisting Bella was the right choice when they all _knew_ better! I had counted on them to take care of and protect Bella, but now I couldn't trust them anymore to do that. They had let me down terribly, and I was so disappointed in them all. I was so hurt by all of them.

I couldn't trust my kids. I couldn't trust any of them anymore, and that was beyond distressing to me. In one fine swoop, my kids had broken my trust, and it was going to take time for them to earn it back.

I was already exhausted. Never in all the years since Jasper and Alice had joined the family had all of them gotten into so much trouble at the same time. _Never_ had I had to spank every single one of them the same day; and that's what was going to happen today. It was already decided, and no explanations or pleads or…or _interference_ from mama bear were going to change this outcome. Once I got home, those deceitful, disobedient children of mine were going to get their tails lit on fire. I was going to give them all the same whipping I'd given Bella just now. There would be no doubt in their adolescent minds that their actions had been _terribly_ wrong, and there would be no doubt that they had all _seriously_ overstepped their boundaries.

I internally cringed at the whimpers coming from Bella. Her pacing had slowed, and she was only taking a couple steps back and forth as she alternated from wiping at her face and rubbing her bottom. She kept futilely trying to pull her jeans away from her bottom, which I knew was because they made walking painful for her. I'd shown her no mercy.

She was a sad sight, I thought mournfully. She was sniffling heavily now, her crying finally having stopped, and her eyes were red rimmed. Her clothes were covered in dirt from when I had put her on the ground. Her expression displayed how miserable she was feeling, not to mention angry. Angry at me specifically. She hadn't liked how I'd gone about spanking her. I hadn't put her in the right frame of mind before, so she hadn't really been thinking much about what landed her in that position. We were going to discuss that now though. I didn't care if she was angry with me. We were having this talk whether she wanted to or not.

I needed to discuss with her what had happened today. I needed to know the full story. I needed to know _why_ all this had happened today. Why hadn't she kept her promise? Why hadn't she listened to me? Why hadn't she told me that Jacob had been sending her such awful news about Charlie? Why had she needed to be dragged away from going to her father?

Then, I'd go deeper with the questions. Why can't she keep her promises? Why doesn't she listen? Why does she _always_ feel she is right? Why does she _always_ do what she wants when she knows it's wrong, and why it's wrong?

I am also going to explain to her _once more_ how this family works, and more importantly, how this _coven_ works. She was failing to understand how things worked in the vampire world. Were we all humans, I wouldn't be coming down on her so hard. I wouldn't require her absolute obedience in certain matters; but the fact is, we weren't human, and she needed to get that through her head. We try and live a normal human existence, and we try to hold onto our humanity, but at the end of the day we are _vampires_. Bella understood and accepted me as her father, but she hadn't accepted me as her coven leader, and that was something I was going to rectify. It was something that _had_ to be rectified.

Bella had finally seemed to settle down, so I decided it was time to get things rolling. I abruptly stood up, and she jerked, looking at me through narrowed eyes. I took in a deep and steady breath, hardening my heart. I would be compassionate and understanding as long as she was cooperative; but I would _not_ put up with any disobedience, disrespect, or defiance from this girl anymore. The ice was broken, and _any_ misbehavior from her would be dealt with swiftly. No more leniency for this newborn.

"Bella," I began in a firm tone, "It's time we have a long overdue chat, and as I'm sure you've anticipated, we are going to begin with today's events."

My daughter bit her lip, her expression turning conflicted. She looked guilty, sad, but also angry. "What's there to talk about?" she questioned petulantly. "You've already punished me."

"There is a lot to talk about, and like I just said, I want to start with today's little jaunt to Forks," I replied, keeping my tone even. Unyielding I would be, but I would also do the best I could to exercise patience.

"You know what happened, and you know why I went," Bella responded tiredly, "so _why_ do you want to rehash it?"

"I want to know details about what happened," I answered, my voice now taking on a harder edge. "I know you went to Forks, and why, but I want to know how this plan came about, and I want to know what happened before I arrived. Now, start talking," I stated, pinning her with a look.

She gave me a confused and exasperated look. "This was all my idea," she began saying in a sudden rush. "I forced the others to help me when they didn't want to. Please, don't punish them for what I did. They tried to stop me, and I wouldn't listen."

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration at the blatant lie. "Isabella," I spoke sternly, "The lies end now. Do not take me for a fool. I know my children, and I know you could never have forced them into doing anything. I also know they were _all willing accomplices_ by the mere fact that Alice and Rosalie lied to keep your secret escapade safe, and that the boys went along with you. So, my dear, do not dare to insult my intelligence again with anymore lies or there will be painful consequences. I told you before that I was done being lenient with you, and I stand by that. Now, you are going to tell me how this plan came about and you're going to do so _this instant_. You aren't going to lie. You aren't going to keep details from me. Do you understand what I have said?"

Bella's eyes had widened at my words, and she first looked abashed before beginning to look worried; and, of course, the anger was still there lingering in the background. I cursed internally. I knew my baby well enough by now that I could tell an outburst was on its way. That anger of hers was only going to build, no matter what I said or did.

" _Do you understand?_ " I repeated in a quiet, icy tone.

"Y-yes," she finally answered quietly.

"Good," I said before giving her an expectant look.

She closed her eyes, looking immensely frustrated as she let out a harsh breath. "Emmett," she reluctantly whispered, "It was Emmett who came up with the idea."

I was unsurprised. In fact, I had already assumed he was the master mind. "Keep going," I prodded Bella, who was now looking quite angry with herself as she avoided my gaze.

"He approached me five days ago about this," she recounted dejectedly. "He wanted to cheer me up, and we got to talking. I told him about how much I wanted— _needed_ to see Charlie, and he understood and sympathized with me." Her eyes met mine, and I saw the anger flash bright. "He told me about how he wished he'd been able to see his family one more time, but that _you_ hadn't let him; _and_ he also said that he regrets having listened to you."

I raised my eyebrow and pursed my lips at both her words and the disrespectful tone. "Mind your tone," I rebuked lightly as I mulled over what Emmett had told her. I had no idea he still felt so bothered by my not having allowed him to see his family after his change. I recalled him fighting me on my decision, but after having explained to him the reasoning along with telling him I would leave money with his family to insure they'd never want for anything, he'd seemed to accept it. He stopped asking to see them, and he immersed himself fully into our family, no doubt seeking to fill the void. I should have allowed him some closure, I suddenly realized. He hadn't had the opportunity like Bella had to come to terms with what was happening; although, it seemed Bella really hadn't come to terms at all.

Emmett was the first member of our family to leave behind people he loved. Rosalie hadn't felt much for her parents. She knew by then that they were only using her. She'd had no issues with leaving Rochester. Esme had no one left either. Her mother was dead and she had never been close with her father, especially after he found out what Charles did to her and just told her to keep quiet about it. I, of course had nobody to leave behind. I should've realized Emmett's seemingly easy acceptance hadn't been normal, but then again, I hadn't known Emmett then as I do now. I hadn't known that he used his jovial, boisterous nature to hide his feelings. I would have to address this with him at a later time.

I focused fully on my daughter now as she began to speak once more. "Edward tried to reason with us at first, but I wore him down. He just wants me happy, so whatever his thoughts, he went along with this plan for me. Don't be mad at him, this isn't his fault," she pleaded, but I only shook my head, no. She stomped her foot and was readying an argument when I held up a hand to stop her.

" _Don't_ ," I told her in an unyielding voice.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists before taking in a calming breath. Good girl, I thought to myself.

"Alice saw our decision and she joined without thought. Jasper was reluctant because he outright said we wouldn't get away with this, and he didn't want to get in trouble," she informed me, her voice quiet once more as she just stared at the ground. "I mean, we all knew deep inside that you'd find out, but he was the only one to mention it out loud. Anyways, he could feel how much I wanted this, so my feelings along with Alice's urging convinced him. Rosalie didn't like the plan, and I knew it was because, like Jasper, she was already anticipating your reaction; but she could see how much this meant to Emmett, and she could see how much this meant to me, so she joined in."

My little fools, I thought to myself partly in anger and partly with fondness. The way they could band together and be there for one another never ceased to amaze me; but it also pissed me off. Why couldn't they have banded together to comfort Bella and to talk some sense into her? Why had they allowed _her_ to sway them when _they all knew better_! My god, my kids were smarter than this, but _why_ couldn't they have shown that to me? How in god's name could they have ever believed defying me was the right thing to do? They should've talked some sense into her! They should've come and talk to me or their mother! They should have trusted our judgment—they should have trusted _me_! _Why_ had they all let me down so badly?!

I clenched my teeth tightly, swallowing this sudden burst of anger. I needed to stay calm and I needed to stay focused on Bella.

"So," I spoke up, "Alice and Rosalie were the decoys. They got your mother out of the house, and while she was gone you called for permission to go hunting with the boys. That would explain your absences when Esme and the girls got home. You'd go to Forks and back, Esme assuming you'd been hunting, and no one would be the wiser. Oh," I added, "and let's not forget that you planned this for when I wouldn't be home because you knew you wouldn't be able to fool me."

Bella's mouth opened and closed as she attempted to formulate some response, but I just continued speaking. "One thing your brilliant plan didn't account for was me coming home early. I wanted to believe, Bella, I _truly_ did, that you would keep your promise. I wanted to believe that I could trust you, but _goddammit_ ," I growled out, unable to keep the anger and frustration out of my voice. I turned away slightly, rubbing a hand over my face before taking in a steadying breath. Having calmed sufficiently, I turned back to my wide-eyed daughter and continued speaking. "My gut told me I couldn't, and so I came home, ruining your brilliant plan; and thank god I did. Do you have _any_ idea what could have happened had I not gotten to you when I had?" I questioned, taking several steps towards my disobedient little girl. She backed up just as many, intent on keeping a good distance between us.

"Things were going just fine," she snapped, "we didn't need you!"

My temper flared at her thoughtless statement, and I was in front of her in less than a second. "Then explain to me why I had to stop you from rushing to see your father? Were you planning on actually revealing yourself to him?!" I asked her, my words rushed and clipped. "Because that is as far from fine as it can get!"

"I wasn't—I mean—I had it under control," she retorted weakly. "I wasn't going to actually _go_ to Charlie, I just wanted to see him!"

"Just wanted to see him?" I scoffed in disbelief. "You were out of control, Isabella! You were fighting your brothers, screaming and growling them. They came with you here with the intention of taking you to see Charlie, so why would you have had to fight them? Was it your thirst? Or were you planning on actually seeing him face to face?" I needed to know. I needed to know how far gone my youngling was.

I pinned my daughter in place with a look while staring her straight in the eyes. She hadn't answered my question, so I repeated it more slowly. "Were you planning on seeing Charlie face to face?" Her eyes tightened and she looked away. I had my answer, whether she chose to say it out loud or not. I counted to ten in my head, swallowing back the sudden fury that was upwelling in me at how close Bella came to breaking vampire law.

"I wasn't planning on talking to him," she stated feebly, and my eyes flashed as I grabbed her left bicep, turned her to the side and landed two harsh swats to her bottom.

"Oh, oh, oww!" she shrieked, hopping up and down a couple of times before rubbing her backside with her right hand.

"Do not lie to me!" I scolded sharply, giving her arm a shake.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" she shouted. "I was trying to go talk to him," she confessed, "because he was so upset! He looked like a wreck, Dad, and he was yelling at Edward, blaming him for my death. I had to make him understand!"

I let her arm go and ran both my hands through my hair. I couldn't believe this child! She had no impulse control, whatsoever! I turned and walked several steps away, placed my hands on my hips and just stared up at the night sky, doing the best I could to get my emotions under control.

 _Unbelievable!_ She could not be serious! She knew full well the consequences of revealing yourself to a human, or had she already forgotten about her experience with the Volturi? I abruptly whirled around and got back into my daughter's personal space. She attempted to back up but I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her movement.

" _What were you thinking?_ " I questioned, my voice deep from the amount of anger I was burying.

"I told you!" she responded desperately, throwing her hands in the air. "Charlie _needed_ me. My _birth_ Dad needed me," she declared, looking at me through narrowed eyes as though daring me to disagree with her. The nerve on this girl. She was making all the wrong choices today.

"Don't you dare, Isabella Marie _Cullen_ , _don't you dare_ try to play that card with me," I snapped harshly. I wasn't hurt by her words, just angry that she was saying this in an effort to hurt me. I knew she was just throwing out words because she was angry, guilty, and probably overwhelmed by everything that had happened. Bella hunched her shoulders, taken aback by my strong rebuke.

"Charlie Swan will always be your father, I know that," I told my impetuous child, "and you're right, he is your birth father. He and Renee brought you into this world, the _human_ world. Their blood flows through you, but so does _my_ venom because I brought you into _this_ world. You are my child in every way possible," I declared, softening my look in order for her to see my sincerity. "Even before your change, I accepted you into this family, and you, by your own admission accepted me as your father when you started to call me Dad. I love you, Bella, and I know you love me; and I also know that despite all this that's going on—despite anything that is said or done, I won't stop being your father and you won't stop being my daughter. I've told you countless times that no matter what you do, I will _always_ love you, and that hasn't changed."

"Dad," she responded distressingly, "I-I didn't—I mean I wasn't trying to imply or hurt…" She trailed off at my disbelieving look. She was fooling no one. "I love you too," she then said, "but you just don't get how much I needed to do this! You don't understand the relationship between Charlie and me at all, because you've never experienced something like this. He won't survive without me!"

I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I understood her relationship with Charlie wasn't like ours, but that didn't mean he couldn't live without her. It was Bella who really didn't understand.

"You are like a broken record," I began speaking, my voice conveying my exasperation. "All you can say over and over is that Charlie needs you, ignoring what anyone else has to say on the matter. Well, I'm here to settle this matter once and for all. Charlie Swan does _not_ need you; and how can you be so blinded as to say he cannot survive without you? He is a grown man, and he was taking just fine care of himself _years_ before you moved in. How dare you think so little of him? You were of great help to him, I'll give you that, but you are not his caretaker, his parent, or his wife; and you are not responsible for him!" I was done weighing my words and treading carefully. I was going to say it like it was.

"He"—she began to say, but I shook my head to cut her off.

"No, you aren't talking now, _I_ am!" I snapped. "I have had enough of this. I can't tell whether you really believe Charlie needed you, or you're just trying to justify your actions to yourself. Either way, you knew _before_ you were changed that you would never be able to see Charlie again. You knew that he would believe you dead, and you told me you understood. I do realize that no matter how prepared you were for this, that it would still be difficult, but you have got to _stop_ acting like an ignorant child!" My daughter's mouth fell open, her expression turning affronted. Before she said anything, though, I kept speaking.

"I'm sorry for Charlie's pain, and I'm sorry for yours, I really am. I hate seeing you suffer because of this, but you made your decision, and you need to accept the consequences. We have only one law in our world, Isabella, _one law_ , and you very nearly broke it today," I informed her in mounting disappointment. "We cannot expose ourselves to humans, _you know this_. You know the consequence for doing so is death. You've met the Volturi, and you know they do not take this law lightly. How could you have been so selfish as to endanger not only your life, but your father's and ours?"

"I-I-I wasn't selfish," she defended, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was trying to"—

"No!" I shouted, bending down so that we were looking each other eye to eye. "You were looking to assuage your guilt. I told you Charlie was fine. I told you Sue was taking care of him, and that he wasn't alone. He's sad, yes. He's mourning, yes, but all that is natural. Losing you hurt him, but there is _nothing_ any of us can do about that. He _is_ getting better though, and in time he will truly be happy again." I looked at her, watching different emotions flit through her eyes. There was anger, sorrow, guilt, and stubbornness.

"You heard what Sue said," I continued, "So how can you continue to stand here and act like there was nothing wrong with what you did? How can you justify your actions to me?"

"I was worried!" she screamed, tears now falling rapidly down her face. "J-Jacob was sending me-me emails telling me about how b-bad my dad was, and h-how m-much he _needed_ me, so what was I supposed to do?!"

"What were you supposed to do?" I asked in disbelief. "You should have come to me or your mother and told us about this. If you had I would have had you call Jacob so we could both speak with him before then calling Sue so she could tell you the truth. You should have _trusted_ me as I trusted you to keep your promise."

Bella swiped at her face, trying to stop the tears, but they kept coming.

"I just…I never meant…It wasn't supposed to…I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry!" she cried. "I just felt so, so guilty and like I had to do something to fix this. Can't you understand that?" she asked, staring up at me with pleading eyes.

"Why all this sudden guilt, Bella?" I asked, desperately trying to understand. "Why now? It's been over a year since you were changed, and until these past couple weeks, you barely mentioned Charlie. What justifies your actions today? Breaking your promise. Betraying my trust. Nearly breaking vampire law. Disrespect. Disobedience. Outright defiance." I listed out everything she had done, needing for her to realize how grievous her actions really were.

My daughter just stared back at me, seemingly at a loss for words.

This would not do.

 **A/N:** Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **A/N:** Reviews are brilliant, you guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Glad to know my writing is still worth reading. :)

 **Chapter 6: Sentencing**

 **Bella's POV:**

I was overwhelmed, my mind buzzing furiously. My backside wouldn't stop burning, my throat was aching fiercely, and I was emotionally spent. I was done. I wanted this over with. I didn't want to talk or think, and I definitely didn't want to be talking with Dad anymore.

I stared up at him with no idea how to respond to what he'd said or asked me. When he'd listed out the things I'd done part of me grasped how terribly I'd messed up. Part of me grasped that I'd completely overstepped my boundaries. Another part of me though was just tired and angry about everything. I no longer understood why I was feeling the way I was. My feelings just were, and that was it. Knowing the reason or not, anger was anger.

"I don't want to talk anymore," I stated tiredly as I looked away.

My eyes not even a second later flashed back to his when I heard the low rumble in his chest. His eyes were hard as steel as they bored into mine, and I felt a chill run up my spine as I noticed they were now black as night when only a minute ago they were dark amber. I couldn't maintain his stare, so I looked down at my feet while fighting the sudden urge to flee. I knew well enough that that idea wouldn't go down well.

"You don't want to talk anymore?" Dad finally questioned quietly, his tone sounding simply curious when I knew he was anything but.

"Feeling tired? A little stressed? Okay…okay," he remarked calmly, firmly grabbing hold of my chin and pulling my face up. His jaw was tightly clenched, and though he tried to hide it, he was angry and exhausted just like me.

"Here is what we are going to do," he explained. "First, you and I are going hunting. Then, we are headed towards home where before we get there you will meet up with your mother and stay with her. While you and she are spending some quality time together, I will go to the house and have a heart to heart with Edward and your siblings. When that is over, you and I _will_ continue this discussion. Does that sound good to you?"

I attempted to nod my head, but his grip was too firm, so instead I responded with a meek, "Yes."

"Good," he remarked, giving me a disarming smile that didn't reach his eyes as he released my chin. My stomach clenched uneasily at his suddenly calm demeanor, especially since it was so blatantly false.

He motioned for me to go on ahead of him, and I hesitated. I was incredibly tense, and the thought of having my back to him made me feel vulnerable. There was also the fact that every step I took was painful, so while hunting sounded good, the thought of running was unbearable.

Dad's expression looked casual and like he had all the patience in the world as he once more motioned for me to go. "Come on," he said, and I continued to hesitate. I didn't mean to disobey or be defiant. I just couldn't control my instincts, and right now they told me that this vampire was dangerous, and that to expose my back to him was to endanger myself.

I felt the sudden urge to just scream and cry, to just drop to the ground and let everything out. This wasn't fair. Why? Why did it have to turn out like this?

I heard a deep sigh of disappointment and frustration before I felt a sharp pain on my backside and a pull on my left ear. "Oww!" I yelled out, rubbing at my backside for the hundredth time. Dad had a solid hold of my ear, and he was pulling me along at a steady run. I let out a pained groan, both at the aggravation of my backside and the constant pull of my ear.

"You know, sweetheart, your future is already looking incredibly bleak, and if you continue to find it difficult to follow such simple instructions as to get moving things will only get worse," my dad commented conversationally. I just whimpered out an apology before reaching out a hand to try and get him to let go. Before I could even try though, he twisted my ear, and I let out a holler.

"I would just accept the position you're in and learn to follow instructions," he remarked. "It will make things easier."

"O-okay," I whimpered, wishing he'd just let go of my ear, but it was to no avail. We stopped abruptly, and I was about to question why when the burn in my throat flared up at the smell of a herd of caribou.

Pure primal instinct took over me. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. Blood. I _needed_ blood right now. Venom flooded my mouth, and I barely noticed Dad letting go of my ear as I rushed forward to hunt.

Two caribou later, and I found the buzzing in my mind dissipating somewhat. My instincts weren't on such high alert, so I was able to focus a little more. I looked up from where I had stashed the second caribou, and saw my dad covering his kill with debris. He stood up, closed his eyes, and took in a huge breath before letting the air out slowly and methodically. He did this a few more times before I noticed the tenseness in his neck and shoulders subsiding somewhat. He looked a little more relaxed.

He pulled out his phone at this point and called Mom. She sounded extremely worried and upset, but Dad didn't give her much information. He told her we were both fine and that we were headed home. He told her to send everyone for a quick hunt, before telling her to meet up with us in about forty minutes south east of the house. She wanted more information, but he just responded with a curt, "Not now," before hanging up. I grimaced. Dad usually took more care in keeping Mom in the loop and discussing things with her, but today that apparently wasn't going to happen; and that definitely wasn't a good sign for me…or _for us._

Turning amber eyes to me, he then surveyed me for a few seconds before simply saying, "Let's go."

This time I didn't hesitate to comply as I didn't want to be dragged all the way home by my ear. I had no doubts that he would do it. Unfortunately, running was painful. My jeans chafed horribly on my sore backside, and I couldn't hold back hisses and quiet whimpers of pain. Without meaning to, I slowed down several times, and Dad had to urge me to move quicker. The fourth time this happened, Dad just let out a sigh before running to me and lifting me into his arms. I let out a yell of surprise and protest, but he just shushed me.

"At the rate you're running, it'll be hours before we get home," he informed me, and I had nothing to say to that, so I fell silent. He didn't say anything more to me and I didn't say anything back the rest of the way home. I just lay stiffly in his arms, no longer finding them in any way comforting. I didn't want to be around him anymore. He wasn't just angry, he was furious, and while his outward demeanor didn't show it, I could feel it pouring off of him. I was afraid to speak since I too was angry (not as much as him), and I didn't want to say anything I'd regret. As I could get a feel of his mood, he certainly could get a feel of mine, but he did nothing to make the situation less tense or easier on either one of us.

We had just entered our territory when my thoughts now began to turn to Edward and my siblings. Dad had said he was going to deal with them while I stayed with Mom. I really, really didn't want that to happen as this was all my fault. I was responsible for everything that had happened today, and I had dragged all them into my mess. They shouldn't be punished for my choices. I wanted to say that, but I seemed unable to open my mouth at the moment.

We were only a couple minutes into our territory when I caught Mom's scent, and without realizing it, I began to relax and feel a yearning. I suddenly really wanted my mom, so much so that tears began to well up in my eyes as I yelled out, "Mom!"

Dad glanced down at me in surprise, but I completely ignored him because I caught sight of my beloved mother. I quickly broke out of Dad's grasp and rushed into her wide open arms, sobbing my heart out.

"Mom, mom, mom!" I said over and over again as I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back just as tightly, caressing my hair and murmuring loving words to me as all I could do now was cry.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay, I've got you," she spoke. "My sweet, sweet girl, I love you so much. Mama loves you more than you know. Everything is going to be alright now, you'll see."

I was still crying when I felt her suddenly tense as she called out, "Carlisle, where are you going?"

Panic flooded through me, my cries stopping instantly as I turned my head to stare at him with wide eyes. "N-No, pl-please, you c-cant!" I stuttered, quickly attempting to get myself back under control.

Dad's expression turned downright foreboding at my words, and he immediately marched up to where I was. I could swear my heart was pounding out of my chest when he reached down, hauled me up by both arms and stared me down. His face was so close to mine our noses were practically touching, and all I could do was stare back at him with wide eyes.

" _I can't what?_ " he asked in a quiet yet chilling voice.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I wanted to look away at this point. I wanted to just give in and let him do his thing, but my guilt at what Edward and the others were going to experience was too great, and I couldn't let Dad go without a fight; especially when he was clearly pissed off.

I opened my mouth again, and this time I was able to speak. "You can't punish them for my mistake," I blurted out quickly. I waited a second, and when he gave no response I rushed to say more. "Everything that's happened has been _my_ fault, so punish me, not them! It's not fair for them to suffer!"

I didn't have a chance to say anymore as Dad put a finger to my lips, which immediately silenced me. I was willing to give him my opinion, but I knew better than to push the man in front of me. When he was just my dad I could get away with more. We could have a conversation, and he could be reasoned with. I was realizing rather quickly though, that when he donned on the hat of coven leader, his word really did become law. What he said went, and no one could argue with that.

"Carlisle, enough please!" Mom exclaimed, firmly grabbing hold of his left arm and pulling him away from me. Dad's eyes remained on me though, and blatantly ignoring my mother, he told me in a deep, chilling voice, "Isabella Marie Cullen, I don't want to hear another word out of you, _not one word_. You, my _very young_ vampire have overstepped your boundaries and you _will_ suffer the consequences for that. The whipping I gave you earlier was only the start of your punishment."

He stopped speaking, and I was glad because I was already shaking from the weight of what he'd told me. What did he mean my punishment wasn't over? If I could, my heart would've been pounding and my palms sweating. I immediately broke eye contact and lowered my head, an instinctual act of submission.

Dad let out a breath, and I peered up at him through strands of my hair. He was calmer and no longer exuded such an authoritarian presence, but I still knew better than to push any further. I looked towards Mom who was glancing between the both of us in distress and frustration. She knew what had just taken place.

"Carlisle, look at me," Mom ordered very seriously, her hand still gripping his arm. Dad turned his face towards her, and Mom released his arm and instead put her hand gently on his cheek.

"I know you're upset," she began to speak softly. "I know you feel betrayed by not just Bella, but by all of our children, and I know you feel hurt and even scared. You're afraid of what this disobedience—no, what this _defiance_ could mean. They deserve to be punished, I understand that, but don't think you alone have to do this," she stated fiercely as she used her hand to turn his body until his back was to me. Out of sight, out of mind…yeah, right.

"No matter what they've done, they are still _our_ children," she continued. "I know that you are both my husband, their father, and our coven leader, and that right now you feel the need to react as a coven leader, but please let me help you. It's not that I doubt"—

She said nothing further when Dad leaned close to her and kissed her lips.

"I love you," he whispered tenderly, "but this is something I must deal with alone. Bella needs you right now, and the others will need you when I am through with their punishments."

"Darling, no, I want to"—Mom tried to start saying, but Dad just shook his head while firmly telling her, " _No._ " She looked deeply into his eyes before closing her own and looking down as Dad began to walk away from her slowly. The look he had for her was full of love, but when he glanced over at me, his expression turned hard as he warned, "If you cause your mother _any_ amount of trouble, I _promise_ you that I will whip you every day for a month."

And with those cheerful words, he disappeared.

 **Emmett's POV:**

This was horrible. Worse than horrible. Horribly horrible. So horrible I couldn't even think of a word to properly express how horribly, horribly horrible this was. We were screwed, and I mean like royally screwed.

We'd messed up big time, and that was an understatement. We were all in very deep waters with Pops, and my stomach twisted as I contemplated our upcoming punishment. It was going to be bad.

My mind flashed back to Pop's attitude and expression from earlier. The last time I'd seen him that pissed was when he had gone overboard with my punishment. I shivered, the memory and all my feelings so damn clear due to damned vampire memory.

I closed my eyes, and Bella now came to the forefront of my mind. My baby sister. My fierce little tiger. Damn, Pops had to have given her the hiding of a lifetime. My heart clenched, guilt stirring in me. This had been my idea. Sure, it was Bella who desperately wanted to see her human dad, and sure she hadn't argued against my plan, but I had been the mastermind. She'd have never been able to pull this off if I hadn't gone along.

 _Goddammit!_ This idea had been so _stupid_! There was a reason Pops never took me to my human family after I'd been turned. I would've been worse than Bella if I'd seen my parents and/or siblings acting as Charlie had. It would have been torture to know they were in so much pain, and that there was nothing I could do about it. How could I put Bella through that? How could I have allowed this to happen?

I was the big brother! I was supposed to protect her, whether from outside danger, Alice's shopping trips, or her own stubbornness. Pops trusted me…

I clenched my fists tightly and gritted my teeth as guilt and shame coursed through my body. Pops trusted me to take care of my mate and siblings. He depended on me to be responsible. He didn't expect perfection or for me to stop being the goofball I am, but he did expect me to step up to the plate when it came to matters of importance, like protecting our family. I had failed him.

Without even thinking it through I had joyfully come up with a plan to defy my parents' wishes. I felt justified and self-righteous. I'd made stupid mistakes like this before, but those times it'd been only myself I'd gotten into trouble. This was way, way worse.

I had led my brothers and Bella into danger. Bella had nearly exposed us. We'd been lucky. Her thirst was still unpredictable, and I knew that, but I'd been so caught up in making her happy. I wanted her to have the chance to see her family unlike me, but I didn't stop to remember the reasons Pops hadn't let me see mine.

I stared out into the night anxiously awaiting my father's arrival. Self-loathing flowed through me, and somehow I had a feeling I wasn't the only one feeling this way. Turning to look towards my family, I saw all but Edward frozen in place staring into nothing, no doubt contemplating the mistakes that had landed us in this position. Shifting my gaze towards Edward, I felt sympathy as I noticed his frazzled state. He was pacing back and forth, back and forth, and his hair was messier than usual from all the times he'd run his hands through them. Having some clue as to the punishment Bella had no doubt received, I wasn't surprised by his worry. Growls of distress escaped his lips every once in a while, and I wished there was something I could do to help, but short of handing him Bella safe and sound, I knew nothing would calm him. I only hoped he'd be able to keep hold of his temper when Dad arrived.

I was about to let out a sigh when I heard the slow approach of someone. Everyone in the room stopped breathing, and we all stared at the front door in trepidation. The air felt suffocating, and because of Jasper none of us could distinguish our own fear and concern from each others'. I couldn't be angry with the guy though. With the situation we were in, I couldn't expect him to keep control of his gift.

Several tense moments, which felt to me like an eternity went by before we heard Pop's steps on the front porch. The door knob turned, the door opened, and in walked one very pissed off vampire.

Oh shit.

He closed the door softly and took slow, steady steps towards us. I would've preferred if he stormed towards us, truthfully. He stepped into the living room and stared at each one of us individually. We each held his gaze for mere seconds before looking away. It wasn't just guilt or unease that had us turning our heads away. We all instinctively did this as shows of submission.

Silence permeated the room.

I finally forced my eyes up and towards his, needing to know he was in control. I _needed_ to know that Pops was still in control and not the vampire. He immediately met my gaze, and I fought back a flinch at the intensity of his look. There was anger in his eyes, but it was the extreme disappointment that got to me most. I forced myself to maintain his gaze though, and it seemed he finally realized what I was looking for because for the briefest of seconds his expression softened and I saw the love he felt for me. Throat constricting tightly I gave a jerky nod of acceptance before looking towards the others. They hadn't noticed our exchange as each still had their heads down.

"Look at me," Pops commanded, and all our eyes flashed to his.

He came closer towards us, slowly walking by each and every one of us. I was the last one he walked by, and he stared me up and down. We were nearly the same height, but with one look he had me feeling like a small boy.

Standing in the middle of the room now, Pops crossed his arms and gave us all a foreboding look. He looked fierce and menacing, and a shiver ran up my spine. I'd seen this look on Pop's face a couple of times, but it had been directed towards enemies, vampires who wanted to harm us. Now, for the first time it was being directed towards us, his _children_ , and what that told me was that he viewed our actions as that of an enemy. We had endangered this family.

"You know what you have done, and you know why it was wrong. Are any of you in disagreement?" he asked evenly.

A soft series of, "No sir," were heard around the room.

"Bella explained to me the part each of you played in this _ridiculous_ plan," he stated, a soft undercurrent of anger behind each word he spoke. "Willing accomplices or not and no matter how large or small a part you played, you are each equally guilty of direct defiance towards me along with endangerment of this family."

"Dad"—Edward bravely attempted to speak before being silenced with a single look. It hadn't even been a look of anger Dad had given him, but one of control. He was in charge right now, and if we knew what was good for us, we wouldn't speak unless spoken to.

"I don't want excuses or explanations. Frankly, why you did this no longer matters to me because your punishment will stay the same and the outcome will be the same: _This will never happen again_!" he yelled harshly, and we flinched, my Rose even giving a quiet yelp of shock. I squeezed her hand, sorrow going through me at what she must be feeling and thinking. She'd never seen Dad anywhere near this angry before. Edward, Alice and I had. With me, it'd been back when he lost control with one of my punishments, and with Edward, it was after his idiotic suicide attempt. With Ali bear, it was when I hadn't been around and she'd gone batshit crazy or something like that and had attacked Dad. Jasper had seen glimpses of the man before us when he'd gone all overprotective with Alice, but my Rose hadn't, which I couldn't help but find surprising.

I'd be the first to admit that my mate could be as prickly as her name. She could be selfish, stubborn, and quick to anger at times, and when she was angry she was liable to say some cruel things. Her attitude had definitely earned her more than a few trips over our Pop's lap and even a whipping once, but even then he hadn't been anywhere near this angry and disappointed. Pops held a very special place in her heart, and though she tried to hide it, Pops and I both knew it was there. He was the first man she'd come to openly trust and love. He showed her what a father was supposed to be, and he showed her that she could be loved for more than just her beauty. Rosalie held Pops in such high esteem that no matter how pissed she was, she desperately tried to never cross any lines with him; and so far she'd succeeded. She'd had a misstep once, which led to her one and only whipping, but even then Pops had given it to her more out of duty than because he truly felt she needed it. We'd all known by then that striking one of our parents meant an automatic whipping, no matter how minor the 'attack'.

That had been a rough day, I recalled. After Pops had punished her, she'd run away from him without accepting any comfort. She'd screamed how she hated him and would never forgive him before bursting into my room and into my arms and sobbing her heart out. She had been inconsolable. It had to have been hours before she stopped crying, and then she started beating herself up for what she'd done to earn the whipping and over how she'd told Pops she hated him. My words of comfort and assurances did nothing, so I eventually convinced her to go talk to Pops. I walked her to his office, sadly noting that he seemed to be beating himself up as much as Rosalie was. This relationship sure didn't go just one way. The second Rosalie saw Pops she ran into his arms and began sobbing once more. I'd skedaddled at that point, trusting that Pops had everything handled, and sure enough, later that day my mate was back in my room with a smile on her face.

Looking at Rosalie now, her expression was distraught, making me feel guilty and miserable. She was in this spot because of me. This had all been my idea, and Rose had been the most against it. She'd known we'd get caught, but she had no idea how bad things would turn out. She was near tears already and Pops had barely said anything.

"You will _never_ defy me in this way again," Pops declared, and although his voice has quieted, it was cold as ice. A shiver went up my spine, and out of the corner of my eye I could see my siblings were as unnerved as me.

"Disappointment doesn't even begin to cover what I feel right now," he said with a shake of his head. He closed his eyes briefly, one hand going to his hip while the other pinched the bridge of his nose. When he looked at us once more I just wanted to cry, because instead of disappointment, anger, disgust, or even sadness, what I saw most prominently in his eyes was pain. He was hurting badly.

I knew I wasn't the only one to notice this because Rosalie began crying, no longer able to hide her guilt while Jasper whispered brokenly, "We're so sorry, Papa."

"Don't apologize," Pops snapped, giving Jasper a glare. "I don't want to hear it." Jasper's face turned blank and he just stood at attention staring straight ahead.

"I don't know what I did to make you all believe you couldn't trust me," Dad stated, his voice now full of the same pain as his eyes. 'We do trust you', I wanted to shout out in shock, but I knew he wouldn't listen to me. "I don't know what I did to make you believe that I didn't have Bella's best interests at heart. I have no idea where I failed as a father or-or as a coven leader for _all of you_ to feel that you had to go behind my back!" he shouted, and this time I couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down my cheeks as I saw Pop's eyes turn wet.

My God, what had we done? What had _I_ done?

"I love all of you," Pops continued speaking, his voice now hoarse and full of emotion, "more than you could _ever_ know, and you mean _everything_ to me; so for me to have to stand here and have this conversation with you… _I hate this_." He ran a hand through his hair, once more closing his eyes for a few seconds.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room at this point, and I had my arm wrapped around Rosalie who was nearly sobbing, while Alice held both Jasper and Edward's hands tightly.

"You've broken my trust," he told us. "You didn't trust me, and now it is _I_ who longer trust _you_." I sucked in a breath, my heart aching fiercely at his words.

"I can't trust you to follow my rules, and I can't trust you to take care of each other," he said slowly as though each word caused him physical pain. My breathing rate increased as I stared at him wide-eyed. I could no longer keep quiet.

"You can trust us!" I shouted, giving him an earnest look. "Please Pops, don't shut us out. Don't give up on us! We made the biggest mistake of our lives because we were stupid, arrogant, stubborn _kids_! We were thoughtless and-and-and"—

"Reckless, ungrateful, selfish brats!" Edward interjected, and I nodded my head emphatically.

"We'll accept any punishment," Jasper declared with a firm nod of his head, his expression absolutely serious.

"We're so sorry, Daddy," Alice told him before Rosalie added, "And we do trust you, we _always_ have!"

Pops held up a silencing hand at this point, halting anything else we wanted to say. I opened my mouth wanting to insist to him that we could be trusted, but he locked eyes with me and I said nothing. The pain was still there.

There were several tense moments where he said nothing. "Kids," he then stated softly, but he wasn't addressing us so much as he was just saying the word in a thoughtful manner. His head and body were turned away from us. I wondered what he was thinking. I chanced a glance over to Edward who met my gaze and gave a shake of his head to let me know he couldn't hear Pop's thoughts. It was another several tense moments of silence before he let out a sigh and turned back towards us. The look of pain was gone, buried beneath disappointment, anger, and determination. He was back in control again.

"Let me lay out for you _kids_ what is going to happen," he began without preamble, and we all steeled ourselves. "Very shortly, I will be giving each of you a whipping of 10 licks. We are doing it here in this room together."

I stiffened in shock, tightening my grasp on Rosalie at the implications of what he said registered. The whipping was expected, and while it sucked, I was partly relieved as I definitely deserved it. What got me nearly freaking out though, was that it would happen with my mate and siblings present. Not only would they hear my whipping, but I would be hearing theirs. I would be hearing Rosalie.

"Together?!" Edward gasped out in shock, and I was glad to know I wasn't the only guy not happy about that. Looking at Jasper's frozen form and Alice's wide-eyed stare, I knew this was going to be bad.

"You will not witness each other's punishment," Pops remarked, giving Eddie a look that basically told him it'd be in his best interest to remain silent. "You will all face that wall," he stated, pointing to the wall closest to Edward, "and I will call you to me one by one. When you are finished being punished, you will return to the wall once more."

We all shifted uneasily, giving each other shocked and concerned looks. This had never happened before. We'd never been punished in the damn living room, and we definitely had never been punished all together like this; and unlike Jasper, Rose and I had never been punished together! If my heart could beat it would've been pounding rapidly as my nerves shot up.

I looked at Jasper, and my heart broke at the devastated expression on his face. The poor guy was feeling all of our emotions, and he was going to hear Alice's punishment. I wasn't sure he'd put up with this because for a brief moment there was a sudden look of outrage and defiance on his face.

"Jasper," Pops called firmly, and Jasper's eyes flashed to Pops. Mere seconds passed before my brother's shoulders slumped in defeat and he looked at Alice with such guilt and mourn. "I'm sorry," he whispered so brokenheartedly to her, and she just shook her head, tears flying as she whispered back, "Not your fault." Jasper looked like he wanted to continue arguing, but he just tightened his jaw and turned back towards Pops.

"You have all betrayed my trust. You have openly defied me. You have endangered yourselves and this family," Pops stated, staring at each one of us. "I trusted you to take care of Bella, and you did the exact opposite, nearly braking vampire law!" He was openly glaring now, both hands on his hips. "The Volturi are already looking for any reason to come after our family, and you nearly handed it to them on a silver platter." His expression was one of complete disappointment and disbelief as he spoke these words, and I looked down at my feet, not believing that I could feel any more guilty and stupid.

"Look at me," Pops commanded, and I looked up, realizing I hadn't been the only one unable to maintain eye contact.

"You are all grounded for the next month," he informed us, and I gave a mute nod, feeling no need to argue. He frowned deeply at this point, his eyes darkening as he then told us, "You have all completely overstepped your boundaries, and I am fed up. For at least the next week you had better watch your behavior because _any_ misbehavior, whether it's backchat or disobedience will result in a spanking. _You will learn your place_."

My eyes widened in shock, my stomach feeling like it'd curled into itself. He couldn't be serious. He'd spank us for _any_ misbehavior? Even if we were a bit disrespectful? I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what, and I knew I'd only get myself in worse trouble.

Rosalie let out a groan, turning her head towards me. I squeezed her, placing a kiss to her temple. I wish I had words of comfort for her, but I had nothing. I couldn't stop this from happening…or could I? I stared down at my tearful mate who had begun to tremble softly against me. I _had_ to do something to keep her from this. This hadn't been her idea and she hadn't even gone to Forks. She didn't deserve the same punishment as me.

Pops was reaching towards his belt at this point when I pulled away from Rosalie. She gave me a look of confusion while Alice cried out, "Emmett, don't!"

"Leave the girls out of this, Pops," I pleaded. "They didn't want to be involved, and they didn't even go to Forks! It's not fair that they receive"—

"Em, stop it," Rose interjected, grabbing hold of one of my hands. I pulled loose of her grip and stepped closer to our father.

"We were fully involved," Alice suddenly stated, stepping forward, "and we would've gone to Forks if it would have made sense." Jasper stepped forward with her, his eyes shifting rapidly between Pops and all of us. He wrapped an arm protectively around Alice, and I felt him send out calming waves. I fought them off.

Pops narrowed his eyes as he looked first at his girls and then me.

"Don't listen to them," I shouted in frustration, "I am at fault, not them! You _can't_ do this!"

Pops eyes flashed dangerously, and he was suddenly in front of me, his face inches from mine. I flinched, but managed to keep from stumbling back. Adrenaline pulsed through me as I braced myself for whatever was about to happen. I was prepared to be spanked, yelled at, or even threatened, but none of that happened. All Pops did was stare me down, his eyes saying more than words ever could. There was so much disappointment in his gaze that I couldn't help the hitch in my throat and the tears that welled up in my eyes. I had never seen this look on his face and I never wanted to see it again.

"I'm sorry," I murmured out, feeling mildly embarrassed at how pitiful my tone sounded. I felt Rosalie gripping my arm tightly as Pops took a few steps away from me, his eyes never leaving mine. His hands were back at his waist now, and I felt physically ill as he began to remove his belt with practiced ease. My bottom tingled in anticipation as I all too clearly remembered the last time I had felt the harsh sting of that instrument. We were all screwed. Royally screwed.

"If you dare to interfere with another's punishment," Pops began to say as he folded the belt in his hand, "I will spank you every night for a week, the last spanking being the exact same as today. Is that understood?"

A chorus of "Yes, sir," were promptly heard again as none of us dared challenge the man. I loved my mate and siblings, but I'd been thoroughly cowed. The look he had given me had taken what little fight I'd had in me. I wouldn't dare try and interfere with this punishment, no matter how much I'd want to.

"Everyone but Rosalie go and put your noses against that wall," Pops ordered, and I turned with wide-eyes to the fearful face of my mate. With more bravery than I thought she possessed, Rosalie took a breath and gave me a thin smile of reassurance.

"It'll be okay," she whispered in a strained tone as she gave my hand a small squeeze. I could only nod, my throat too tight to even form words. Her eyes now took on a pleading look as they flicked towards the wall, and I once more nodded. We both knew that Pops wasn't going to give a second chance to following his orders. If he had to repeat himself, my butt would be paying the price. With that in mind, I gave Rosalie a tight hug, whispering into her ear how sorry I was and much I loved her before making my way to the wall.

"You are all to remain still and silent," Pops told us. "Do not move until told to unless you'd like to add to your punishment." My forehead rested against the wall, my eyes closing as a tear escaped my eyes.

"Rosalie, over to the couch," I then heard, and my heart clenched painfully. I brought my fish to my mouth, prepared to bite down in order to hide my despair. I opened my eyes briefly when I felt my brothers come up on either side of me in a feeble attempt to offer me comfort. My mind whirled, feeling so much love and appreciation for these guys. I took a huge breath and did the best I could to bring myself together and be strong. I was the big brother and I had to set the example. I had to take care of them, not the other way around. Giving both guys a brief smile, I steeled myself for what was to come.

 **A/N:** So, the punishments begin next chapter! Poor guys, but they definitely went too far this time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **A/N:** You guys rock! You really do. Your reviews brighten my day, and I look forward to them as much or more than you look forward to my next chapter, haha! :) Now here's the chapter you've all be avidly waiting for!

 **Chapter 7: Ten**

 **Rosalie's POV:**

"Rosalie, over to the couch," Dad ordered, and I numbly made my way over. Tears were already falling and there was a lump in my throat. I futilely wiped at my face in an attempt to stem my tears, but it was hopeless. I wasn't sure why I tried anyhow, seeing as how in mere moments they'd be falling even faster.

This was an absolute nightmare. I had known this plan would end badly. I had known what we were doing was beyond stupid and that we'd get caught. We always did; but never in a million years had I imagined how terribly things would go. Never had I imagined that we'd end up in this position.

I'd known what we were doing was wrong. I had known it was dangerous, but it wasn't until Dad had talked to us that I realized the magnitude of how wrong and dangerous this ridiculous idea had been. We had endangered ourselves and this family, and I couldn't fault my father for how furious he was with us. That didn't mean I was wholly accepting of this harsh punishment. I had been against this plan, so why did I have to receive this whipping? Why did I have to be grounded for two months as well? It hadn't been my idea and I hadn't even gone to Forks! I wanted to argue, but a brief glance at Dad's face and I found myself unable to form a single word.

My heart clenched at the amount of disappointment and hurt that I saw in his expression. I let out a sob, never having experienced him looking at me like this. I couldn't stand it, and I'd do anything to have him never feel this way towards me again. I never wanted to disappoint this man. He was my daddy and his opinion of me meant everything. That I had let him down so badly cut me deeply. I should've put up a bigger fight. I _knew_ better, yet I'd allowed myself to be swayed by my mate and siblings. I was the big sister, and Dad looked to me to set a good example. I had failed epically.

I watched numbly as Dad closed the short distance between him and the couch. Looking towards me with a severe expression, he said, "Bend over the couch."

Feeling sick to my stomach I slowly walked the short distance to the couch. I was shaking now, and I stopped attempting to wipe away my many tears. When I was at the arm rest I gave the man a hesitant look, wondering if he'd have me take my jeans down. He clearly knew what I was silently asking for he just shook his head negatively and motioned for me to bend over. As I stiffly did as instructed, I somehow felt more fearful rather than reassured by the fact that I got to keep my pants up. This probably meant that he felt the material of my pants wouldn't offer much protection from his belt.

I was bent fully over now, and I flinched slightly when I felt my father's hand pushing my upper body down more. This action worked to raise my bottom, and I shuddered as I gripped the couch cushion. I wished there was a pillow I could hold onto, but I didn't dare ask. Thankfully, it seemed Dad understood my needs, and in a bit of mercy he picked up a pillow from another couch and placed it in front of me. I quickly latched onto it, burying my face into it. I was surprised as I caught the strong scent of my mother coming from the pillow, and figured that she'd been the last one to use it. I couldn't help but feel a little less fearful as I knew Dad had to have chosen this pillow deliberately, knowing that our Mom's scent would offer us all some comfort. Even when absolutely furious and disappointed with us, this man still loved us.

"Rosalie Lilian Cullen," Dad spoke in a deep, stern tone, "you will now receive 10 licks from my belt for direct defiance and endangerment of this family. Are you ready?"

What a ridiculous question, I couldn't help but think. As if I'd ever be ready for this. Knowing, however, that he expected a positive response, I mumbled "Mmhmm," as I couldn't really speak.

"Very well," Dad responded, "Brace yourself."

I gripped the pillow even more tightly before the first few licks were delivered. _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

My mind went blank at the sudden fire that was lit on my bottom, and I screamed out in pain. "Owwwwww!"

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

I reared up on my toes, gritting my teeth as I let out a loud whine. My eyes were shut tight and I let out a sob. This hurt terribly. This hurt worse than any punishment I'd ever been given before, even the one and only whipping I'd received several decades ago; and I still had five more licks to go.

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

"Ahhhh! Oh please, I'm sorry!" I hollered, kicking up my back feet.

" _Don't_ ", my father ordered, and I immediately held still, my only movement now being the shaking of my shoulders as I desperately tried to stop from crying out anymore. It was a futile attempt though as the last two licks hurt, if anything, worse than the other seven.

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

"OWW, Daddy, owww, I-I'm sorry!" I sobbed into the pillow, my heart somehow aching more than my bottom.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I cried pitifully into the pillow, not bothering to move or even attempt to stand up for fear of earning further punishment.

I stiffened when I felt Dad's hand on my shoulder pulling me upright. He turned me around, put his hands on both sides of my face and pulled me towards himself. The hands had a firm, yet gentle grip as he lowered his head and whispered into my ear so that only I could hear his words, "You are better than this, my fierce kitten. You are a protector of this family, and I expect you to act like it. _Protect_ this family. _Protect_ your siblings and mate."

"Yes, sir," I murmured, trying to stem my tears while also trying to seek comfort from him. He held my head in place, though, his thumbs brushing aside a few tears as he softly whispered a few last words. "I love you dearly, my daughter,"

I let out another sob, more tears cascading down my face as I choked out, "I love you too, Daddy." He placed a kiss on top of my head before pushing me towards the wall.

"Face to the wall, Rosalie. Jasper, come here," he ordered, his voice once more stern. I locked eyes with my brother as he stiffly made his way over to Dad, and I gave him a small, hopefully encouraging smile. He sent me a small dose of love before I found myself face to face with our living room wall.

 **Jasper's POV:**

I felt physically ill as I began to walk towards my father. It wasn't that I was afraid (okay, maybe I was a little), but it was the emotions of everyone that were causing me to feel so on sick. There was too much sorrow, fear, hurt, anger, and disappointment. The emotions were so powerful that I couldn't distinguish who was feeling them, and I couldn't even distinguish whether any of these emotions were actually mine or not. I tried futilely to send out doses of calm to my siblings, but it was in vain. I couldn't manage the amount of control necessary to do this.

I stared into my leader's stern, dark eyes and felt a thrill of fear, sadness, and even anger rush through me. Well, I could tell those were solely my emotions, I thought dimly. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for the punishment that awaited me. I knew I deserved this. I had disobeyed direct orders, I had defied my coven leader, and I had endangered this coven. I was better than this. _I knew better_ , yet I had allowed experience and reason to leave me. I had rushed into this situation like a bullheaded, impudent child; so, yes, I deserved every lick that I was about to get.

However, my sister and mate did not deserve this. They hadn't done anything but lie to Esme. I couldn't argue that they didn't deserve some punishment, but in no way had they earned the whipping I was about to receive. My heart ached fiercely as I had listened to Rosalie's punishment. I couldn't help but flinch at every crack of the belt on her vulnerable backside. This wasn't fair. I didn't want my Alice to suffer the same, but I couldn't interfere. I wanted to so badly to fight, argue, or even rage at the man who would dare punish my mate so harshly, _but I couldn't_. It wasn't my Dad who was standing there. It wasn't my Papa. It was my coven leader, and he was not to be challenged.

I stopped, standing at attention when I had reached the couch, and I awaited further instruction. I stared straight ahead, feeling in this instance that looking him in the eyes would be taken as a challenge. A wave of emotion overtook me once more, and I barely contained a groan of agony. Once more I was unable to determine whose emotions belonged to who. Wanting desperately to remain in control at this moment, I sent out the largest dose of calm that I could, being extremely careful not to direct any towards the man in front of me. When Dad punished me, he was never happy when I attempted to manipulate his emotions, no matter how minor that attempt was; and now that he was acting as coven leader, I knew such manipulation would be taken as just further defiance.

I heard a few breaths of relief as my ability took effect on my siblings and mate, and was able to relax myself somewhat. The effects of my ability were not as strong as usual, but I had done enough to allow us all momentary relief. Now, while I wouldn't dare manipulate Carlisle's emotions, that didn't mean I wasn't doing my damndest to feel him out. I frowned internally as I only felt extreme disappointment along with determination coming from him. I remembered the turmoil he'd felt when he had punished Alice a few years ago, but I felt none of that now. I felt both trepidation, awe, and relief at the amount of control he was displaying. I was slightly worried as his disappointment and determination meant my backside was really going to suffer. I felt awe and even jealous that he was able to control or hide from me the turmoil he had to be under. Or was he? Did he not feel the usual hurt at punishing us as he normally did? Now that he was dealing with us as a coven leader, did that pain leave him? I had no answer to that. I then felt relief as well, because this control meant that I wasn't to be punished out of anger; and that meant that while this whipping would be hard, it would not be abusive.

I suddenly froze in place, my breathing even stopping when I saw Carlisle's hand reaching out towards me. What was he going to do? Anxiety flooded my being before being replaced with confusion when that hand gently cupped the back of my head. His other hand was then placed on my shoulder, and shock coursed through me because I had begun to feel comfort at his touch.

The hand at the back of my head lifted up and was ran through my hair several times causing me to lean into the relaxing touch. My eyes closed, my tense muscles slowly beginning to loosen up as I suddenly felt a dose of love come from Carlisle…No, that dose of love came from my dad. Opening my eyes, I finally lifted them so I could stare into my father's. Yes, I told myself, this man was my coven leader, _and_ he was my papa. He wasn't just one or the other. He was always both.

The hand now stilled, moving from my head down to my other shoulder. The determination from him once more solidified, his eyes hardening as he motioned towards the couch. My stomach somersaulted as the punishment awaiting me came to the forefront of my mind. Muscles once more tensing, I swallowed before stepping forward and putting my hands on the button of my pants, ready to push them down. Dad stilled my hands with his own, giving a short shake of his head at my questioning look before guiding me to the arm of the couch and pushing me over it. I then felt Dad's hand on my back pushing me further down, and I stifled a groan as I grabbed the only pillow on the couch. My senses were flooded with both my mother's and Rosalie's scents, and I buried my head in the pillow, mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

"Jasper Lee Cullen," Dad spoke sternly, "you will now receive 10 licks from my belt for direct defiance and endangerment of this family. Are you ready?" His words were the same he had spoken to my sister, I dimly noticed before I managed to lift my head and respond with a clear, "Yes, sir, I'm ready."

"Very well then, brace yourself." I took in a deep breath. I would take this like a man…

 _Crack! Crack!_

I hissed before giving a groan as the pain registered with my mind. Okay, okay, I could do this.

 _Crack! Crack!_

"Ow!" I yelped before quickly clenching my mouth shut in what I already knew was a feeble attempt to remain quiet. I breathed heavily into the pillow, screwing my eyes shut.

 _Crack! Crack!_

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in pain, bringing my right fist to my hand and biting down in order to hopefully muffle out any more sounds. My backside was throbbing horribly and I knew I still had four licks left to go. I opened my mouth, readying to bite down onto my hand once more. It'd keep my mouth closed, and give me another pain to focus on rather than the growing fire on my rear. Before I managed to bite down though, my hand was firmly grasped, a growl rumbling through my father's chest as he quietly said, " _Don't_." I froze in surprise, not fighting at all as my right hand was then pinned to my back.

I shifted uneasily as I felt his thumb softly caressing the fresh bite on my hand. Disappointment flooded my senses and I stopped breathing as it overwhelmed me. This was all Dad's disappointment, his disappointment towards _me_. Tears began pricking at the corners of my eyes, and I muttered, "I'm sorry."

Dad suddenly moved, kneeling down next to the couch and lifting my head up with the hand that wasn't holding onto my injured one. I looked into the golden eyes in front of me, so full of disappointment and sadness and anger, and the tears welling up in my eyes began to overflow.

"I'm sorry," I murmured again, my tone thick with saliva and venom as I suddenly felt ashamed of myself. Dad leaned in closely to me and quietly whispered, "Since when has harming yourself ever been acceptable in this family?" I opened my mouth to respond, but said nothing as he continued speaking. "You have disappointed me enough for today, soldier, so I suggest you buck up and take the rest of your punishment."

I flinched at his words, more tears falling down my face as he stood up and resumed his position. I didn't have time for more thoughts or feelings as my punishment continued without preamble.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"Oh! Arrgghh!" I hollered into the pillow, my father's and my own emotions finally getting the better of me. I cried, feeling angry, disappointed, and ashamed of myself for everything that had happened. How the hell could I have gotten myself into this mess? How could I have lacked so much forethought?

 _CRACK!_

The last lick of the belt landed, harsher than the last nine, and I let out a yell that turned into a sob. Past embarrassment at this point, I just sobbed into the pillow I clutched, cursing my stupidity and immaturity of the last few days. How it sucked being an eternal teenager!

Dad's hand pulled me up by my shoulder and turned me towards him. My shoulders were shaking as I attempted to stem my crying, and his hands massaged them gently for the two minutes it took me to. When I had some semblance of control, his hands went up to the side of my face. They were soft and gentle as he whispered into my ear, "You are so much better than this, Major. You have experience and wisdom that _should have_ stopped today from happening. You know more about how our world works than any of them, so put that knowledge to good use in helping and protecting this family, _not_ endangering it, do you understand?"

I lowered my eyes in shame before glancing back to my father. His words held both pride and disappointment, which both bolstered and hurt me. "I understand, sir," I spoke, looking him square in the eye, "I won't let you down again, I promise."

"I know," he replied seriously, his eyes softening before he gripped my shoulder comfortingly and let me go.

"Back to the wall," he ordered sternly, dismissing me before then calling up, "Alice Cullen, come here."

My eyes widened as I looked towards my mate.

 **Alice's POV:**

I hastily wiped away all traces of tears from my face before turning around. I didn't want Jasper to see me upset at all. My gift wasn't working very well now, so I couldn't tell how Jasper would handle my punishment. I was scared he would try and attack Dad without really meaning to. His control wasn't at its best right now, and even on a good day him witnessing my punishment, especially one like this would've been near impossible. I didn't know what Dad was thinking, but…

My stomach churned nervously as I finally saw my father. He was standing with his arms crossed, his belt wrapped around one of his hands as he looked at me with an expectant look. Moving my eyes towards the right I saw Jasper's tear stained face giving me a wide eyed stare. He took a step towards me and I towards him before we both stopped and looked towards our father warily. He said nothing as he looked down to the floor, and Jasper and I immediately ran into each other's arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I threw mine around his neck. I couldn't help but feel extremely grateful towards Dad for allowing us this moment. That man never ceased to astound me that even when he was so upset and even downright furious with us he still managed to show he cared. He knew Jasper needed this moment so that he wouldn't feel the need to attack.

I focused my attention fully on the man in front of me whose eyes now looked tortured. He was scared, an emotion I wasn't used to feeling from him, and I hated it especially as I knew it was fear for my impending punishment.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay," I spoke soothingly to him, "don't worry."

"This is all my fault, I should've"—he began to speak brokenly, but I shushed him, saying, "I'm responsible for my own actions. You've taken your punishment, now let me accept mine. _Please Jasper_ ," I begged, leaning closer towards him, "don't make this harder on _me_."

He looked at me with wide eyes, so I rushed to speak before Dad decided that we'd had enough time. "When you fight Dad over my punishments, you only make things worse for me, because not only do I still get punished, but I have to see you get punished as well for _my_ mistakes!" I felt Jasper's shock at this point, so I kissed him squarely on the lips, whispered "I love you," and pushed him towards the wall; and without even checking to see if he'd continued moving, I began to walk towards Dad.

Dad was once more staring at me, and he gave me a small nod of thanks when we locked eyes. I gave him my own nod of thanks for having allowed the two of us to talk.

When I stood before him my nerves began to flutter once more as I realized that my moment was up. Tears immediately filled my eyes as the disappointment in my father's eyes got to me. We had let him down. _I_ had let him down.

Dad and I maintained eye contact for several moments, no words needing to be exchanged. I didn't need my abilities, Jasper's, or even Edward's to know what he wanted to say. He was so _hurt_ by what we'd done, and that hurt me. I never wanted to disappointment Dad, but I even less wanted to cause him hurt, and that's what my actions had caused today. At this point right now it didn't matter how big or little my part in today's fiasco had been, because the point was simply that I had been a part of it. As Jasper and all my siblings, even Bella had no doubt already thought, this had all been stupid. _We_ had all been _stupid_. We'd all known better yet we'd still gone ahead with this idiotic plan.

I certainly didn't want this punishment. I'd been given 10 licks before with the belt, but I knew from Rosalie's and Jasper's punishment, and the severity of what had happened that those previous 10 licks I got were going to be nothing compared to what I'd get right now.

With one last apologetic look at Dad I turned and bent over the arm of the couch latching onto the pillow now covered in the scents of my mother, sister, and mate. I didn't bother taking my pants down as I knew he was allowing us to keep them up. A whimper escaped me when I felt him pushing me further into the couch in an attempt to lift my bottom into the perfect position.

"Alice Cullen," Dad stated sternly, "you will now receive 10 licks from my belt for direct defiance and endangerment of this family. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," I quickly responded, just wanting to get this over with.

"Brace yourself," he remarked before I heard the swoosh of his belt

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

I shrieked, just barely keeping from jumping up to protect my backside.

 _Crack! Crack!_

"Ah! Owwwieee, I'm sorry!" I screamed, my fears confirmed that this whipping would be worse than the last one I'd received. It already burned 10 times worse and I still had half the punishment left.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"Oww, oww, owww!" I cried, sobbing now into the pillow I had clutched in my arms. "Daddy, I'm sorry!"

 _Crack! CRACK!_

I cried out louder than before, the pain unbearable both in my backside and in my heart. I hated letting Dad down, but I hated hurting him even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I murmured over and over, tears falling rapidly down my face. I laid crying like this for a minute before I felt Dad pull me up. He wrapped his arms around me for one huge, tight hug that I greedily accepted.

"Angel," he whispered quietly into my ear, "I expect so much better than this from you. You are Bella's best friend and older sister, and it is your job to protect each other, not lead each other into danger. You have a wonderful gift and a loving heart, so put those to good use to protect this family and those you care for, _not_ to lie and deceive them."

I nodded my head in understanding, unable to speak because I was so upset. He knew I'd heard him though, for he placed a kiss on my forehead, whispered that he loved me and pushed me gently towards the wall.

"Edward Cullen," Dad called out, "come here."

 **Edward's POV:**

I opened my eyes and finally brought my hands down from my ears after hearing Dad call my name. My eyes flickered towards Emmett's tense posture as I realized that Dad must be more upset with him than me if he was saving him for last. Somehow, that thought brought me the barest forms of comfort, although the worry for my brother did increase.

I turned fully around and immediately found Alice's arms wrapped around mine. She didn't say anything, out loud or even mentally, but I was comforted nonetheless. My mind was already aching from all the thoughts running through it that didn't belong to me. Like Jasper, I too was being overwhelmed by all the emotions in this room, or all the thoughts to be specific. I too wasn't able to distinguish my own thoughts at times from those of the others. I didn't even bother checking what Dad was thinking. Not only could he block me, but I really didn't want to hear what was going through his mind. I was afraid of what I would hear.

I wiped at my face, embarrassed by the tears that I brushed away. My siblings' pain tore at me. The pain Bella had to be in tore at me. This whole goddamned situation tore at me. How did I get into these situations? Why did things have to be so messed up? Why did they have to be so unfair?

Life was unfair, but I knew that already didn't I? That's why I had tried so hard to keep Bella from this world and this pain.

I took in a deep breath and began to steadily make my way towards my father. Finally trying to get a read on him, I was unsurprised to find silence. He was blocking me as I expected he would; however, that silence ended right when I stood before him.

 _How many times will you endanger yourself and your wife in a misguided attempt to protect her?!_ He mentally shouted, and I flinched badly, immediately lowering my eyes to the floor in shame.

 _No, you look at me when I'm speaking to you, Edward Anthony_ , he thought sternly, causing me to quickly lift my eyes back up towards his that were so full of disappointment and anger. _I am so disappointed in you. You know so much better than this, but you cast aside all your years of knowledge and experience because your_ newborn _mate was upset._

His words were like stabs to the heart, and I wanted to say something in my defense and Bella's defense, but he was absolutely right. _I knew better_. All of us did, even Bella. My emotions were at breaking point already and my punishment hadn't even started. I wanted to cry and beg my father for forgiveness, but I didn't deserve it.

My eyes fell to the floor again, but only for the briefest of moments as my father lifted it back up with a very firm grip. He gave me a hard stare, that I had great difficulty maintaining because I was so ashamed of myself. I was so ashamed of letting him down so badly. His lips pursed and he definitely looked as though he wanted to continue scolding me, but instead he just released his hold of me and pointed to the couch. Tears welled up in my eyes as I followed his directions, but I held them at bay.

I bent over the arm of the couch, latching onto the same pillow my siblings had all turned to for some comfort. Dad put his hand between my shoulder blades and pushed me lower so that my backside would be lifted up. I shuttered at his touch and at the anticipation of my punishment.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Dad declared in a stern tone, "you will now receive 10 licks from my belt for direct defiance and endangerment of this family. Are you ready?"

I clenched my eyes tightly as I responded, "Yes, sir, I'm ready, and I'm sorry."

 _Not sorry enough_ , his thoughts spoke before he said out loud, "Brace yourself."

 _Crack! Crack!_

I sucked in a breath before quickly gritting my teeth against the sudden pain I felt.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"OW!" I cried out, tightening my grip on the pillow while resisting the urge to stomp my feet.

 _Listen to me, Edward,_ my father thought loudly, and I focused fully on him. His thoughts turned into a memory of my last punishment with the belt, and tears finally began to stream down my face. The punishment had been for my suicide attempt in Volterra, and as was happening now, Dad had torn up my backside with his belt. My actions had devastated him then, and I realized my actions today had devastated him once more. He thought so highly of me and every time I let him down, I disappointed and hurt him, and he continued to forgive me and have faith that I could do better. When I had tried to commit suicide we had had an extremely long discussion about how much I meant to him and the effect my death would've had on not only him but the entire family. We had also discussed my endangerment of the family, and the possible consequences that my interactions with the Volturi could have. I had promised Dad that I would never endanger myself or our family again, and that I would think before acting, but I'd failed him. I had let my feelings for Bella to once more overtake me, and had ignored all reason to make her happy.

 _You broke your promise to me, and I intend to make sure this doesn't happen again,_ were his thoughts before he continued my punishment. I had no time to consider the ramifications of his words before I felt the next lick.

 _CRACK!_

My mind went temporarily blank before I yelled out in pain.

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, "Dad, Dad, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I swear, I'll never break my promise again!" I just sobbed at this point, so angry at myself and so guilty for my actions today. I loved Bella with all my heart, but I couldn't help but recognize, I did a lot of stupid things in order to help or protect her. I suddenly understood Jasper a lot better, I realized. I'd always rolled my eyes at how easily Alice could drag Jasper into something he knew he shouldn't be doing, but I understood fully now. It seemed Dad was thinking the same thing for when he pulled me up and leaned down so that our foreheads were touching, this is what he said.

 _Oh Edward, Edward, Edward,_ he thought to me, his mental tone sounding weary. _Look at the situations you land yourself in. Look at what your decisions lead to. This cannot happen again, my son. You cannot continue to behave so rashly because Bella asks you. When you break my trust like this it breaks my heart. I look at you to protect your mate, not willingly lead her into danger._

I leaned into his touch, finding it too difficult to stop crying. His words were still scolding and harsh to my fragile emotions, especially when I so needed his comfort and reassurances.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," I cried to him, searching his eyes for forgiveness. I was past embarrassment at the childish use of 'daddy' because right now I just wanted to know that he still loved me. Thankfully, he took mercy on me, for his eyes softened as he pulled me in for a hug that I so gratefully accepted. "You are better than this, little man, so prove that to me. Be the young man I know you to be." With those words, he released his hold of me.

"I will, Dad," I promised, giving him an earnest gaze and nod. He responded with a grim nod before giving me a light push towards the wall.

"Emmett Cullen, get over here," he ordered, his tone seeming suddenly sterner than it had been with any of my siblings. My brother turned around immediately and walked towards Dad with little hesitation. He looked miserable and resigned to what would happen. I attempted to give him an encouraging look, but he didn't even look at me.

Good luck, Emmett, I couldn't help but think.

 **Emmett's POV:**

I was more than ready to accept my punishment at this point. Hearing my mate and siblings' punishments had been unbearable, and I could still feel myself trembling from the amount of control it was taking me to keep from crying. Their pain was ripping me to shreds. Pops wasn't holding anything back, and their cries had told me that.

I bravely walked up to the man and managed to look him in the eye with much difficulty. I didn't want to see the anger and disappointment I knew would be there. I didn't want to see the hurt and sadness either. I could barely handle my own. I just wanted this punishment done and over with, so that I could begin to heal. I wanted to be forgiven. I wanted the gnawing guilt to go away.

I locked eyes with Pops and a lump formed in my throat as I saw everything I expected to. I wanted to say something to make up for everything that had happened today, but no words came to mind, and even if they had, there wasn't anything that I could say that he'd accept right now.

"I left you for last. Do you understand why?" Pops asked.

Tears burned my eyes, but I still didn't let them fall. Yeah, I knew why he'd left me for last. I knew why he'd made me suffer through Rosalie and my siblings' punishments, even Edward's. Bella was his mate, and he should've done more to help Bella, but I was the 'eldest'. Pops told me a little over a year ago that he looked to me to be a protector and leader for our family. He told me that if anything ever happened to him that he'd expect me to take over for him. That thought scared me as much now as it did then. Anyways, I knew Pop's disappointment in me was over more than just what happened today. It also over having completely let him down. He'd told me that he loved how I took care of the family, and how I'd never been one to lead them into danger; but this time I had. This had all been my idea.

"I understand, sir," I replied, my tone cracking with the emotion I was trying to keep under control.

"Good," he responded, his look turning grim, "then I believe we can proceed."

My heart sunk as I bent over the arm of the couch. It was an uncomfortable fit seeing how tall I was, but I didn't say anything. The pillow I grabbed onto was looking like it'd seen its last days. It was torn in different places and soaked with venom. I held onto it tightly though, the scents of my family comforting in this tense moment.

"Emmett Cullen," Pops stated, "you will now receive 10 licks from my belt for direct defiance and endangerment of this family." I let out a shaky breath, waiting for the whipping to start, so I was a bit surprised when Pops came to kneel at my head. He placed a hand on my head, leaned in close and whispered, "This punishment will be harder than the others' because I expected more from you. It would have been bad enough if you'd allowed yourself to be dragged into this, but the fact that _this was your idea_ " he hissed loudly, "is _unbelievable!_ "

I opened my mouth to apologize, but my words got stuck in my throat, and before I could get them out he'd already stood back up and placed himself behind me.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and a couple tears escaped from my eyes as I responded, "Yes, sir."

"Brace yourself," he warned, and I had barely taken a breath before the whipping commenced.

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

I yelled, hollered, and cried throughout those ten godawful smacks, the pain keeping me from really thinking or saying anything. I didn't even realize when it had ended because I was suddenly so distraught that all I could do was sob like a pitiful child; and when I finally caught my breath I started mumbling apologies over and over and over again.

I felt absolutely wretched and spent and as embarrassing as it was, I really wanted comfort. I wanted my pops to tell me everything was good now.

I wasn't sure how long it was before I started to get some semblance of control and Pops pulled me up. I couldn't even look at him I was so upset, ashamed, and angry with myself. I didn't think I'd ever be able to face him again, but like usual, my pops wasn't having any of that.

He put his fingers under my chin and forced my head up, and when I finally found the courage to look at him, I was brought to tears once more when I saw compassion and understanding in his gaze. He pulled me close and whispered, "We'll get through this, my tough bear, so hang tight." He pulled away at this point and gave me a pat on the shoulder before stepping away. I wanted more comfort, but I didn't say that.

"Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward, turn around and come here," Pops called out, and in mere seconds I had my mate and siblings by my side. Rosalie gripped onto my hand tightly, and I gave her a small smile as I pulled her closer to me. Looking at my other siblings, I saw Jasper with Alice wrapped securely in his arms, and I saw Edward standing alone with a miserable expression. They all looked horrible, which was probably what I looked like too. We'd all just received the worst whipping of our lives, and received little comfort before being dismissed. We were all searching for reassurances and love; but I realized we weren't going to get any right now, and that broke my heart.

"This portion of your punishment is over, but you are still all on lockdown," Pops explained sternly as he began to put his belt back on. "For the next week, any misstep from any of you will result in a spanking, so I warn you to watch your behavior. I'll be leaving now and sending both Bella and your mother home. Do try and stay out of trouble until then."

Nods and quiet affirmations were given to his words before an awkward silence fell over us. None of us knew what to do or say. We were at a loss. I watched Pops as he stared at each one of us, and as the seconds passed he just began to look more and more tired. The weariness was gone in an instant though as he realized we were watching him. He took a breath, gave us a curt nod and just left. My heart shattered, and I wasn't sure if it could be put back together again.

 **A/N:** Lots of angst, right? Poor kids, their dad sure tore up their behinds. It'll definitely be some time before they think of defying him. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews!

 **Chapter 8: Reflection**

 **Esme's POV:**

I was sitting on the ground with Bella in my lap, her arms wrapped tightly around me and mine around her. She had just told me everything that had happened today including her punishment from Carlisle, and I was in the middle of processing it all.

My children had messed up worse than I had thought. I couldn't believe it had gotten to the point where Bella had almost revealed herself to Charlie. I couldn't believe the role Jacob had to play in all this. I thought the boy was better than this, but I supposed he really was still a child. A child with too much responsibility on his shoulders. A child who didn't think through his actions, and who didn't understand the rules of the vampire world.

My children, however, understood those rules very well, so there was no excuse for what they'd done. There was no excuse for their deception. There was no excuse for them disobeying us. There was no excuse for putting themselves and Charlie in danger.

I now had a much better understanding of my husband's feelings. Something had to be done to our troublesome brood to impress upon them the gravity of their mistakes and to ensure this would never happen again. Right now I knew Carlisle was attempting to do just that. Each of my children were receiving a harsh whipping from their father for whatever part they played in today's fiasco.

My heart hurt terribly as I thought of the pain my children had to be experiencing and the pain my husband had to be experiencing as well. Once more, I understood my husband's actions. I understood why he didn't want to involve me in the children's punishment. It wasn't just to protect me, but also because they really would need me. He told me he wouldn't be able to offer them the comfort they needed, and that it would be up to me to do so. Looking down at my very young miscreant, the cause of all this, I tightened my hold, giving her a kiss on the head. Yes, she had overstepped her boundaries, but it was not unforgivable. She was still our child, and she was still very much loved. Her and my other children's punishments would be hard on all of us, but they and all of us would be able to get through this, and hopefully we wouldn't experience anything like this ever again.

"Mom," Bella whispered, and I looked down into her miserable and—was that anger I saw in her eyes? "Dad shouldn't be spanking the others because of my mistake. It's not right."

I sighed internally, feeling both frustrated and disappointed in how stubborn this child could be. I certainly didn't remember her being this obstinate as a human…but I also knew that our strongest traits were accentuated when we turned.

"They are not being punished for your mistakes," I informed her patiently, "they are being punished for their own mistakes."

"But if it wasn't for my need to see Charlie, none of them would've gotten into trouble," Bella defended adamantly, her eyes shining with righteous anger.

"Bella," I chided mildly, "you are responsible for no one's actions but your own's. You could never force Edward or your siblings to do anything they didn't want to. You and all of them knew you were being disobedient and foolish when you planned today's events. That's why you lied to get me out of the house and made sure your father wasn't around."

My newborn frowned, her expression mirroring my own frustration as she tried to come up with a response. "Still not fair," she muttered petulantly, and I couldn't help but feel mildly amused at how childlike she was acting. The more time went, the more Bella seemed to regress to her true physical age and even younger. As a human she spent her child years being the adult, so it seemed now she was living out a childhood she never had. I was normally perfectly fine with that, except for moments like these when her childishness kept her from thinking rationally.

"What's not fair is how you broke your promise to your father," I replied with continued patience, but that patience was quickly shattered at her next words.

"He's being cruel," she spat in increasing anger, but my own anger suddenly overshadowed hers at her thoughtless words.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" I yelled out in shock, giving the impertinent girl two sharp swats to her sigh which caused her to yelp loudly. "Young lady," I scolded with repressed anger, firmly grabbing hold of her chin so that she was looking me straight in the face, "don't you dare ever accuse your father of being cruel. He is anything but!"

She stared at me with widening eyes before immediately trying to refute my words. "But he"—

I didn't allow her to finish, though, as I gave her another two sharp swats to her thigh before I continued scolding. "No buts! You listen here, Isabella, and listen well. Your father loves you, Edward, and all your siblings with all his heart. He loathes himself every time he needs to punish any of you, especially when it is a spanking. There is nothing he wouldn't do if it would make you happy or keep you safe, so think more clearly before you make such awful accusations. You have no idea what a cruel punishment is, and I thank God for that."

My daughter's expression fell at my words, her eyes turning guilty and apologetic. She knew of the abuse I'd suffered at the hands of my first husband. She knew of the abuse Carlisle had suffered at the hands of his father. She knew of the abuse Rosalie had suffered from her fiancé. She knew of the abuse Alice suffered in the asylum. She knew of the abuse Jasper suffered during her years in Maria's coven. She knew all our stories, so she should know better than to throw such accusations around.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly, looking down at her lap, and I let out a sad sigh. More and more I realized how innocent this girl was, and how unused to discipline she still was.

"Sweetheart," I responded kindly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "you must learn to think before you speak or act. You are much more responsible and mature than what you've been showing me recently. I don't like seeing you miserable, and I don't like seeing you punished, but after today's behavior, I fully support Carlisle's actions. You've been due a proper spanking for some time now."

Tears welled up in the eyes of my sensitive daughter, and I wiped away the few that slid down her cheeks.

"You are loved more than you could ever realize," I then told her, my tone much softer. "No matter what has happened and what will happen, remember this. Carlisle and I are your parents and we will always love you no matter what, always and forever. Please remember this when dealing with your dad. Everything he does is out of love."

"M'kay," was her whispered reply, and she leaned into me, absentmindedly rubbing at her thigh where I had given her four well deserved swats.

Good lord, I couldn't help but think to myself, this girl was never going to sit again if her behavior didn't improve quickly. The brief interaction I'd seen between her and Carlisle, and from what Bella had already told me, I knew Carlisle was through being patient and understanding with our youngest child. He would no longer put up with her nonsense, which meant Bella needed to shape up quickly or risk spending a lot of time face down over her father's and even my lap. Yes, I would not sit idly by anymore either. This girl needed consistent discipline if we were to temper her stubborn, willful attitude.

I gently caressed Bella's hair for several minutes before we both heard someone approaching. I knew from the mere gait of the steps that it was Carlisle, and my thoughts were confirmed when my husband appeared before me a minute later. Bella immediately tensed in my arms, hiding her face in the crook of my neck. She clearly wasn't happy about her father's arrival.

I surveyed my husband up and down, and I saw the pain, sorrow, and weariness he was trying to hide. He locked eyes with me and gave me a small nod of greeting before fixing his eyes on the quivering girl in my arms.

"Isabella, stand up," he ordered, and she just gave a whimper in response. Carlisle's eyes narrowed before he looked to me expectantly.

"Come on, sweetheart, up you get," I gently spoke pulling her up along with myself. She allowed herself to be pulled up, but she clung to me like a life line.

"Look at me," was Carlisle's next command, and I once more assisted the girl in pulling her away enough so that she could look her father in the eyes. She did so with much reluctance and prompting from me.

Crossing his arms and looking quite stern and foreboding, Carlisle began to talk to her. "I told you earlier that your punishment was far from over, did I not?"

"Yes, sir," Bella responded in barely a whisper

"Well," Carlisle continued, "then let me inform you of how things are going to go from here on out. First, you are grounded indefinitely. Until I see a vast improvement in your behavior, you will be housebound until further notice." Bella groaned at his words, but I knew the worst was yet to come.

"Second, for the next week, you will be my constant companion from the hours of 6AM to 10PM. Where I go, you go; and from the hours of 10PM to 6AM, you will remain in your room with Edward." The expression on Bella's face clearly showed her displeasure, but I was in agreement with Carlisle. With the behavior she'd been displaying, leaving Bella alone for too long was a mistake.

"Third," Carlisle then spoke, his voice going deeper, "Every night for the next week at 9:30 in the evening, you will be given a spanking"—

"No!" Bella shouted in despair, my eyes widening in surprise. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will, young lady," Carlisle retorted heatedly, stepping closer to her, "and exactly one week from tonight, your spanking will be the same as today, 10 licks with my belt. And before you attempt to argue, I will also add that any disrespect or misbehavior in this next week will be dealt with on the spot with a spanking. If I cannot trust you to act like a mature young lady, then I will treat you like a disobedient child; and, unless you want your punishment to be lengthened, then I suggest you be on your best behavior form here on out."

Bella had started crying, large tears flowing down her face as she glared openly at her dad. I knew she wanted to say something, so I gave Carlisle a look that basically said this was enough for now before pulling my girl's head towards me. I kissed her on the head and said, "Sweetie, go on home to Edward. I'm sure you need each other right now."

"B-b-but I d-don't want"—she began to cry to me, but I placed a finger on her lips, gently shushing her.

"I know you don't, but this is not up for discussion," I informed her kindly yet firmly. "I'm sure you and your father will discuss this more at length tomorrow, so why don't you just go home and rest for a while. I know you want to see Edward."

Despair shown on her face, but she nodded her head, her need to see her mate now much stronger than her need to plead her case. I turned her in the direction of our home, gave her a light push, and she took off running.

I turned towards my husband now, frowning deeply at his crumbling façade. He was clearly near breaking point, so I walked towards him ready to bring him comfort, but he held up a hand stopping me in place. I paused, giving him a questioning look.

"Go home, Esme," he spoke hoarsely, "I told you that the children were going to need you."

"I'm sure they do, but right now they have each other while you have no one," I brought up, once more walking towards him. When I reached him, I reached up to put my arms around his neck, but he gently caught both my wrists in his hands and brought them down towards my waste. I allowed this without resistance, instead closing what little distance there was between us, so that our bodies were touching.

"Esme," he sighed in exasperation, releasing his hold on me and attempting to step away, but I grabbed hold of his wrists now and didn't let go.

"Look at me, Carlisle," I spoke softly, "and tell me that you don't need me right now. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you're fine and that I should leave."

My darling closed his eyes briefly before turning his beautiful eyes to me. There was a lot of emotion, some visible and a lot more hidden. He was clearly hurting, but I knew before he spoke that he was going to deny my comfort.

"Love," he said firmly, "I don't need you right now. I am fine, and I really feel you should leave and go home to your children. They are suffering and in need of your reassurances and love. Give them the comfort I could not. _Please, Esme_ , do this for me," he begged, and I just nodded my head mutely. How could I deny such an honest request? Our children's wellbeing came first, and right now I needed to tend to them before I could tend to my husband.

"I love you," I told him strongly, placing a kiss on his lips. "I may not be in full agreement with your punishment of the children, but I trust you, and I know that whatever punishment they received they will recover; and so will you."

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but he seemed to find himself unable to say anything, so he closed it and gave me a single nod. "Thank you," he whispered gratefully, and I released my hold on him. Leaving him was the last thing I wanted to do. His suffering was clear as day to me, and I didn't want to leave him alone with his negative thoughts, but the mother in my wanted to rush to my children's side; and it was that side of me that won. With one last loving look at my husband, I turned around and ran as quickly as I could to our home.

I arrived home and was greeted with a sad site. All my children were huddled together, mates holding each other in the middle of the living room. They all looked terrible, with tear streaked faces and forlorn expressions. Rosalie's expression was of heartbreak while Emmett's was of self-loathing. Alice looked lost while Jasper's expression was completely blank. Edward's was of anger and despair, and Bella's was full of guilt.

All their eyes snapped towards me as I stepped into the room, and I was hurt by the loneliness I saw in them. Carlisle had been right. The children needed me desperately.

Shouts of "Mom", "Mama", and "Mommy" were heard before I found my arms full with Alice. I pulled her close, muttering a few reassurances as Jasper and her siblings walked closer towards me. I held an arm out as an invitation for more of them to come forward, but they didn't move, their expressions longing yet wary as well. They weren't sure what role I was taking in terms of their punishment.

"Children," I addressed them emotionally, "I am not here to judge, scold, or punish you. I am only here to offer my comfort and reassurances that you are all still very much loved."

Relief shone in their eyes, tears beginning to stream once more down all my girl's eyes. Edward was wiping at his face while Jasper's expression had finally softened. Emmett, however, just looked down at the floor, his shoulders drooped in defeat. I knew all of them had received a hard whipping from their father, but I had no idea what he'd said to them; however, judging from their expressions and behavior, I had to assume Carlisle had not held anything back.

I couldn't help the flash of protective anger I felt for my children. I couldn't stand seeing them like this, and knowing it was Carlisle that had left them in this condition…well, I had to take several deep breaths to quell the sudden flash of anger I felt. I had to remind myself of what exactly had landed these 6 miscreants in this position, and I had to remind myself how much Carlisle loved these children and how distraught he had looked before I had left him to come here.

Looking each of the kids over, I wanted to wrap all of them in my arms and offer them all the love and comfort they wanted. None but Alice, though, looked willing to seek out that comfort at the moment, so I held onto this child with all I had.

"How are you all doing?" I decided to ask, staring from one to the other.

"He whipped all of us in the same room," Rosalie whispered so quietly I nearly didn't hear it. I looked at her in shock, not having been aware of that little tidbit.

"Together?" I questioned in disbelief, once more looking from one face to the other. "You witnessed each other's punishment?" Carlisle wouldn't have done that, would he have?

"We were facing the wall when we was each receiving our whippin'," Jasper answered hoarsely, giving me a distraught expression.

I wasn't sure I could feel any more heartache, but I did at knowing they had all had to hear each other's punishments. How difficult that must have been, especially for my soldier and bear.

I didn't quite know what to say at this moment. Should I be defending my husband's actions and attempting to explain why this harsh of a punishment was necessary?

No, I thought glumly, right now I was here for just these six standing before me, these six hurt and damaged children…my children.

Giving a kiss to the girl in my arms, I took in a calming breath before speaking. "I am here for you, and only you. Tell me what you need. Tell me what I can do to help. Bella has informed me of everything that happened up until Carlisle came to punish you. Like I said before," I assured them, "I am not here to judge."

"We're so sorry, Mama," Emmett declared, releasing his hold on Rosalie and coming up to me. " _I'm_ so sorry," he spoke earnestly. "We fuck—we messed up real, real bad, and I don't know…I don't know if Pops is ever gonna forgive us."

"He didn't say he forgave us," Jasper added before Edward remarked, "he was _so_ angry."

"He was _so_ disappointed and _hurt_ ," Rosalie amended brokenly, wiping at the tears that wouldn't stop falling down her face.

"He'll never forgive us, Mama, because we were so horrible," Alice cried into my blouse. "We lied to both of you and we were disobedient and defiant and we endangered the family and-and"—

"We were godawful stupid," Jasper interjected dejectedly.

"Oh babies," I crooned, "no, no, no, you have it all wrong. Your father loves you dearly, and of course he has forgiven you. We both have forgiven you," I informed them lovingly. "We've told you all countless times that nothing you could do would ever be considered unforgivable, and that nothing you do could ever cause us to not love you. You are family, and family never gives up on each other, do you understand?"

Sobs were heard, all of them now sporting tears, even my boys, but there were also looks of extreme relief and hope. This soothed my heart somewhat, but I knew there was still a ways to go before my kiddos would be whole again.

 **Carlisle's POV:**

I walked through the forest, no particular destination in mind. My mind and emotions were full of turmoil after the punishments I'd dished out to all my children. I was so angry right now, but not at them. I was angry at myself. Something I did had to have led to this. Something I'd done had spurred all my children into thinking that had to resort to such deception and disobedience instead of talking to me.

But I couldn't stand by and do nothing in regards to their behavior. Even if I put blame on myself, I also knew that they were responsible for their own actions. Had I been too hard on them, though? Should I have comforted them more? I knew they wanted it. I could see it in all their tearful, apologetic gazes. They had wanted my reassurances that they were forgiven and still loved. I couldn't give them what they wanted though. I'd provided them with only the briefest of reassurances, and I'd consoled myself with the fact that Esme would more than be able to make up for my actions. I realized I wasn't being fair to my loving wife, but somehow I knew she wouldn't see this job as a burden.

I wanted to run away right now. I wanted to escape and forget everything that had happened today. I couldn't believe I'd had to punish all six of my children. I couldn't believe I'd _whipped_ all six of my children in the same day. Tears began to well up in my eyes, and they blurred my vision. I blinked them away with a shake of my head, and rested a hand on a tree. My other hand reached up towards my chest and I suddenly found myself breathing heavily.

Why, why, why? Why had things turned out this badly? Why had I punished my beloved children so harshly? Why was I planning on continuing to come down hard on them? What if I was being too harsh? What if I was crossing a line? _What if they never forgave me?_

The hand on my chest clenched tightly, and I felt my throat tighten up as my knees buckled. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe! I gasped, desperately trying to catch my breath

Tears finally began to stream down my face as my forehead hit against the forest floor.

Oh God, I was panicking, I realized in dismay.

It's alright, I attempted to reassure myself, I don't even need to breathe.

I continued gasping though, pain building in my chest. This didn't make sense at all, the logical part of my mind thought, but there was no sense in arguing with myself.

Just breathe! In, out! In, out! In, out!

I mechanically followed my own directions, and it took me several more minutes than I wanted to bring myself under control. The pain was gone, and now that my brain was a little clearer, I realized that it had been a phantom pain. My mind had recalled quite clearly what my body had experienced as a human when I'd had a panic attack.

Sobs escaped me at this point as I just collapsed onto the ground on all fours. I massaged my chest, trying to rub away a pain I knew wasn't physical. My lungs weren't burning and my heart wasn't really pounding away, but I did hurt emotionally. Hot tears fell down my face and onto the snow covered ground. I could once more feel my throat beginning to tighten up, so I forced myself to calm down before I experienced another panic attack.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breath in, breathe out.

I had to come down hard on them. I wasn't being abusive or cruel. They had all broken my trust. They had all disobeyed and defied me. They had all endangered their lives. _And they all knew better!_ This hadn't been an accident. The rashness of a teenager, perhaps, but these teenage vampires could not afford to have such lapses in judgment. I needed my children to look out for each other. I didn't need them to be perfect. I didn't need them to stay out of trouble all the time. I just needed them to keep each other safe.

This next week would be hell for everyone, but it was necessary. I needed to lay down the law again for my young vampires, especially my little newborn. I knew she was still angry with me, and that was fine. We'd deal with it. We were going to have plenty of time to talk over the next week, and _we would talk_. Whether that conversation would be face to face would be up to her. She wasn't getting out of this, so if I had to have the conversation with the back of her head as she lay over my knees then so be it.

I let out several growls of distress as I pondered the coming week. I hated being the bad guy. I hated how I was going to have to be stricter with the kids than I ever had been. I tried to avoid spankings as much as possible, but now I'd threatened them with a spanking for any bit of misbehavior; and I would follow through. Not only that, but I'd promised Bella a spanking every night for a week culminating with another whipping at the end of the week. The severity of the nightly spanking would depend on the girl's attitude during the day. If she behaved, then it would only be a token spanking with a dozen swats at most. If she got into trouble, then it would of course increase in severity.

My thoughts turned towards the whippings I'd given to my children today, and sorrow coursed through my body. I finally stopped fighting my pain and allowed myself to feel. I let out a loud yell and pounded the ground with my fists a couple of times before just rolling onto my back. Breathing heavily, I let the tears fall down my cheeks. My childrens' cries echoed in my ears while their pleading expressions were seared into my mind. I'd treated them awfully. I hadn't given them the comfort they needed when they'd so desperately wanted it. Those thoughts ate away at me, and instead of fighting the pained emotions I let them out, having long since learned that repressed emotions had a way of coming out in destructive ways. Rolling onto my side I brought one of my hands up to my heart where I felt the strongest emotional pain, and I just cried. I cried for their pain, the emotional and physical that had been inflicted by me. Whether for their own good or not, I wasn't sure I'd be able to forgive myself for how hard I'd been and was going to continue to be with my younglings.

Please God, I thought fervently, _please don't let me be my father_. Please don't let me go too far, but…but please give me the strength to do what is necessary. Please guide me so that I do what is right. And please give strength to my children, especially my baby girl, and help them to understand. Please help them understand, at least in time that all I do I do for their own good.

Please God, let us all survive this week.

 **Edward's POV:**

A couple hours went by as Mom spoke with all of us, offering comfort, love, and reassurances. We all soaked it in like a dry sponge. We were a miserable lot feeling more like well punished children rather than the confidant young adults we so often thought of ourselves as.

All of us were still feeling the after effects of the whipping we'd received, the thought of sitting seeming unbearable. I closed my eyes in remembrance of the experience, my heart clenching at Dad's disappointment in me.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my mate, who was now snuggling into me. We had retired to our bedroom and were lying together on our bed. Bella had just finished informing me of what happened between her and Dad after we'd parted ways, and I had then informed her of the punishments my siblings and I had endured. Afterwards, Bella had then let me know about the rest of her punishment, and I clenched my teeth angrily.

Hadn't he already punished her enough? Having her constantly by his side for 11 hours was torture enough, but a spanking every night for a week with a whipping at the very end?! That was uncalled for! It was too much! It just wasn't fair, and I would stand up for my wife. I would talk to Dad and convince him to take it easier on her, and I didn't care whether I ended up with a sorer rear than I already had. I had to try.

I listened to the sounds of the house, curious to how my siblings were doing. I was gratified to find that they were all 'sleeping' peacefully, my mother soothingly running her hand through Alice's hair. It seemed she'd gone first to Emmett and Rose's room to help them go to sleep before heading to Jasper and Alice's. Listening to Mom's thoughts, I knew she was headed here next to do the same with Bella and me.

We didn't have to wait long for her to arrive, knocking gently before entering our room.

"Hi Mom," I greeted quietly, Bella echoing my words.

"Hello, sweethearts," she greeted back, and Bella and I scooted to one side of the bed so our mother could lie down with us.

"You want us to go to sleep," I stated, and she gave me a loving smile.

"You've been through a lot today, and I feel it would be best to allow yourselves to recharge for a bit," she remarked.

"I thought vampires couldn't sleep," Bella said, giving Mom and I confused looks.

"It isn't true sleep," I informed her. "It's hard to do, but sometimes we can go into a state of nothingness. Um, I know that doesn't sound relaxing, but I'm sure you've thought at times already that it'd be nice to stop thinking for a little, right?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, usually when we're extremely stressed or emotionally upset, it's kind of easier to do because our mind and body actually crave the silence," I continued my explanation. "I've only been able to do it a handful of times, and now Mom wants to help us. She's already gotten the others to fall asleep. Would you want to?" I asked Bella, and she immediately nodded her head.

"Oh god yes," she replied desperately. "I don't want to think anymore. I don't want to think about what I did, what happened today, or what will be happening this week. I just want to forget about it for a little while."

"Me too," I agreed, turning towards my Mom who was sporting a sympathetic look.

"Okay, you two, just lie down fully and close your eyes," she instructed, and we obeyed.

"I'm going to hum a little tune and I want you both to focus on my voice and only my voice," she advised, and I did my best to do as told. It actually was easier than usual as I couldn't hear Bella, Mom knew how to block me, and the others' thoughts were like a mere buzz.

Mom began humming a familiar tune, her lullaby as we'd all come to call it. It was quiet, soothing, and relaxing.

"Deep and steady breaths," she whispered, running her hand through my hair a couple of times. I focused on her touch, her scent, and her humming while also focusing on the touch and scent of my mate in my arms.

Deep breaths.

In and out. In and out.

Inhale. Exhale.

My entire focus now was on my mother's music, and slowly, very slowly I found myself sliding away into quiet abyss.

 **A/N:** End of chapter! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **A/N:** Thank you for the amazing reviews! You are all awesome people!

 **Chapter 9: Four Days In**

 **Bella's POV:**

Four days had gone by since…well, it'd been four days so far…four tense days…four _awful days_.

You know how many days we lasted before one of us got another spanking? One. One measly, pathetic day. That's sad. It wasn't me though, which I'm sure has surprised you. Well, it surprised me too, but then again I was spending the majority of the day in my dad's presence which made misbehavior kind of hard. Lucky me.

So, a day had passed by and it was half an hour until my first nightly spanking when Edward, the love of my life decided to reason/argue with Dad. I love my mate, but I have to admit, he certainly lands himself in a lot of trouble on my account.

Dad and I were walking up to his office when Edward showed up. He was wearing a stubborn, determined expression as he blocked the doorway. I groaned quietly, and I could've sworn that Dad did as well

"Edward," Dad addressed, "I suggest you go to your room now and wait for Bella. She'll join you shortly."

Edward's lips thinned in response and he crossed his arms. He looked like a smaller Dad, and I couldn't help the spark of amusement I felt. The little spark quickly vanished though as my mate spoke.

"You can't do this, Dad," Edward stated. "You've already whipped her, and you can't seriously be planning on giving her a spanking every night for a week. It's not right! Can't you see she's sorry and that she's still sore because of yesterday? Please Dad, don't"-

"No, you don't," Dad interjected more sharply than he usually would. I'd noticed today, though, that he wasn't his normal patient self. This wasn't just with me, but with all us Cullen children. Dad was still in disciplinarian mode, which meant he wasn't up for games or arguments. While he normally was open to discussion, right now he wasn't. You did what he said or your bottom would suffer. A half dozen hard swats in the morning had revealed that to me when I had complained about having to follow him everywhere.

"You're being ridiculous!" Edward shouted heatedly, and I felt that I'd missed something. Dad must have thought something to him. "This isn't fair!" I couldn't help but agree at that moment, but I knew better than to say it. Instead, I tried to intercede and walk up to Edward, but Dad wouldn't let me pass by him. This only served to infuriate Edward more, and he let out a growl.

"Can't you see what you're doing to her?" he snapped furiously. "Can't you see how hurt and upset she his? She's sorry about disobeying you, but you're going way overboard with her punishment!"

"Edward, stop this, it's fine," I pleaded earnestly, but he blatantly ignored me, choosing instead to just glare heatedly at our father.

"Last chance, son," Dad declared in a chilling tone, and my loving yet idiotic mate decided to just let out a growl in response. Dad reacted instantly, flashing in front of Edward and pushing him until Edward's back was pressed against the office door. My brave mate attempted to maintain his stubborn, defiant expression, but whatever expression Dad was sporting or whatever he must have been saying through his thoughts, it was 30 seconds at most before Edward's face paled. It was then only a couple seconds before Dad slowly opened the door to his office before grabbing hold of Edward's upper arm and dragging him in.

Edward gave no fight, his expression still pale as he was forcefully led to the couch. Dad just sat himself down and easily put Edward across his lap before beginning to bring his hand down hard. I stared in open mouth horror, my stomach twisting as I watched my mate take his punishment. I had never seen anybody get spanked before. In fact, I'd never even seen any of my siblings get a swat before. They always managed to get in trouble when I wasn't around.

Edward's spanking was given in silence. Dad didn't say a single word, well, at least not out loud for me to hear. The only sounds I heard were the smack of Dad's hand on Edward's backside, and Edward's sounds of distress.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"OW! Yes, sir, I understand!" Edward cried out, and I winced at the distress in his face and tone. I wanted to protest the punishment, but I knew it wouldn't do any good.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

These swats came harder than the others and they were all directed at the sit spots, which caused my husband to howl before beginning to cry. Dad rubbed his back a little before setting him on his feet. Although clearly upset, Edward forcefully brought himself under control and rapidly wiped at his face. His eyes kept flicking towards mine and I knew he was embarrassed. I gave him an understanding look to try and let him know he didn't need to feel this way, but I didn't think it worked out. I'd have to talk with him later.

Dad stood himself up, and he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, gave it a squeeze and then let go. I felt a flash of anger at the lack of comfort, but Edward didn't seem to mind for he quickly turned and walked towards me. He brought me in for a hug, mumbled a quiet apology and an "I love you" before walking out. Looking back at my Dad's expression I was caught off guard by the look of anguish I saw on his face. It was gone in the blink of a second though, making me believe I'd maybe imagined it.

Back to present day, aside from Edward, all my siblings had managed to keep their noses cleaned. A few swats had been dished out, but no serious spankings. They'd definitely taken Dad's warning to heart.

Of course, my butt was still paying a price every night promptly at 9:30. It hadn't been so bad, though as Dad had only been giving me a quick dozen swats before sending me to my room. I'd been spending a lot of time with my father these past couple days and it'd been nearly unbearable. There was a tension between us that neither one of us was acknowledging, but that both of us clearly felt. Dad had told me that we still needed to finish our discussion from four days ago. We still needed to go over what had happened and why it'd happen and my feelings and-and just all the stuff we usually talked about when I messed up.

I wasn't sure if he was still furious with me. I wasn't sure if he was still extremely disappointed or hurt or if he just didn't want to talk or see me.

I wasn't sure of my own feelings either. Part of me was still angry, but that anger was no longer directed towards Dad. I'd had a lot of time to myself to think things through, and I was realizing more and more that I really had no one to be angry with but myself. I-I was finally allowing myself to realize how badly I'd screwed up. I mean I'd known that before, but I'd gone from just logically knowing to actually knowing in my heart. I wanted to talk to Dad now. I wanted him to _want_ to talk to me!

I scuffed my foot on the floor, aimlessly turning the pages to a book I wasn't even paying attention to. We were in my parent's room right now and my mom was telling Dad about a new house she wanted to have built for us. We hadn't figured out where our next destination would be, but she wanted to be ready. Dad listened to her with an indulgent smile on his face.

I stared listlessly outside, my mood having dropped with my thoughts. I suddenly felt lonely and hurt. Maybe Dad didn't want me anymore. Maybe he was tired of all the trouble I caused.

That's ridiculous, I told myself.

But is it?

I suddenly jumped, giving a startled hiss when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. My teeth were bared and a growl was rumbling in my chest before I realized that it had just been Mom trying to get my attention.

"Oh no, I-I'm sorry Mom, I didn't-I didn't mean it!" I stammered, giving her an apologetic look. "You just startled me," I explained lamely.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's okay," Mom responded, her hand once more landing on my shoulder. "I apologize for startling you. I just wanted to know if you're doing alright. You seemed rather distracted," she remarked in concern.

"I'm fine," I responded automatically, not surprised by the look of disbelief she gave me. I glanced over towards my dad and noticed him looking at me with a pensive expression.

"Please don't lie to me," Esme stated softly, but I didn't have time to respond before my Dad interjected, firmly saying, "Let her be, Esme."

Mom turned towards him, and they stared at each other for several moments before Mom let out a tired sigh. She turned back towards me, caressed my cheek softly and then went to sit back down at the couch. She gave Dad a mild glare which caused him to be the one to heave a sigh this time.

"Bella, do you need to hunt?" he asked me.

I said yes without thought. I didn't really need to hunt, but I wanted out of this house. He motioned for me to lead the way, and I immediately took off, jumping off their balcony and into the forest.

I ran until I found a moose, and I took it down. I fed hungrily, suddenly feeling much thirstier than I had been minutes before. The warm blood soothed the ever present burn in my throat and I let out a growl of contentedness. After I'd finished and hidden the moose I looked around to see where Dad was. My brow knitted in confusion when I didn't see him, so I sniffed the air in search of his scent. He was close by, I could tell, but where? I walked a few paces to my right, using all my senses in search of my dad. It wasn't until I heard a quiet chuckle that I realized where he was.

Looking up, I saw him stretched out on one of the tree branches giving me a small smile. I felt a rush of embarrassment that he'd literally been on top of me and I hadn't noticed. Clearly I still wasn't that great at using my enhanced senses yet.

"Do you want to go back, or are you fine with just hanging out here for a little while?" he asked kindly. "I've been feeling a little cooped up as of late."

"Me too," I agreed shyly.

"You're welcome to wander around," he said. "Just stay within shouting distance, please."

"Okay," I murmured, suddenly feeling awkward. I wasn't sure where to go or if I wanted to go anywhere else, so I just wandered about fifteen feet away and settled down on a large boulder next to a trickling creek.

I felt my father's eyes on me for a few seconds, but when I looked towards him his head was leaning against the trunk of the tree and his eyes were closed.

I stared down at my knees, wanting and not wanting to start talking to Dad. I wanted this awkwardness, or tenseness, or whatever was between us to end. I wanted things to go back to normal. I wanted-I wanted my daddy. I didn't want him to be angry with me. I didn't want him to be disappointed with me. I didn't want to be punished anymore.

I shifted around on the rock uncomfortably before deciding to just stand. My bottom was still sore and was going to continue to be for some time.

Giving my father another furtive glance, I bit my lip wondering if I should start speaking or apologizing or something. I crossed and uncrossed my arms, continuing to glance over towards my father every couple of seconds. He didn't seem to notice as his eyes stayed closed.

I felt alone again, or like he was ignoring me. Did he not see me? Did he not want to talk to me?

Tears began to well up in my eyes, but I stubbornly held them back. I wasn't going to cry. I took in a shaky breath, scrubbing at my face furiously.

"Bella?" Dad called out, causing me to jump and whirl around to see my father staring down at me in concern. Was his concern genuine? "Are you alright?"

"M'fine," I muttered, stubbornly looking away from him.

"No you aren't," he retorted in a matter of fact tone, and I gave a half-hearted glare as he easily jumped from his tree to one only a couple feet from me.

I huffed, crossing my arms and looking away from him again. So now he suddenly cared?

Why am I acting like this? Isn't this what I wanted? For him to notice me? Why am I suddenly turning away from him in anger?

I bit my lip, looking down at my feet in frustration. I rocked back and forth on my feet, fidgeting in sudden anxiety.

Talk to him, a part of me urged strongly. You want to, and it has always helped in the past.

Taking in a deep breath, I uncrossed my arms and called out a hesitant, "Dad?"

"Yes?" he answered simply.

"I'm not fine," I told him in a whisper, my throat suddenly constricting as tears once more flooded my eyes.

I turned hesitantly when I heard him drop lightly to the ground. His eyes were full of concern and love for me, and that finally pushed me to the edge causing me to burst into tears.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" I cried out before putting my hands over my face in sudden shame. "I'm so-sorry for be-being s-so bad!"

"No, no, no, no," my father suddenly spoke, flashing over to me in less than a second. He firmly pulled my hands from my face and held them in one of his own while his other hand wrapped around the back of my head gently.

"You are not bad, Bella," he spoke passionately, "You have _never_ been bad."

"But I-but I"—I began to stammer, but he cut me off.

"But nothing," he declared strongly. "You have made mistakes, but that doesn't make you bad. You are a very good person," he insisted, finally managing to make eye contact with me so I could see the sincerity in his face.

"You are a good person," he repeated. "Occasionally very naughty, but a good person nonetheless," he continued, his mouth tugging in a slight grin.

Some of the heaviness lifted off my heart, and I gave a short, watery laugh before saying, "Naughty? That makes me sound like a little girl."

He chuckled softly, cocking his head slightly to the side while saying, "Well...somebody's behavior has been that of a little girl." I pouted slightly causing his expression to become endearing as he then informed me, "Besides, no matter your age, you will always be my little girl."

My tears started falling even harder, and my heart warmed as I cried out, "I'm sorry, Daddy, please forgive me!" The guilt was killing me, and I wanted to know that I was forgiven, and that he wasn't still furious with me. I wanted to know that he would be able to trust me again.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed sadly, "come here." He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close. I relished at the fatherly gesture, having desperately missed it over the past several days. I wrapped my own arms around him while burying my head in his chest and crying my eyes out. He rested his head on mine, giving it a kiss before saying, "And I'm sorry too."

That definitely caught my attention, causing me to inhale sharply.

"For what?" I questioned incredulously, looking up at him with wide eyes. He pulled away slightly from me and gently caressed my cheek with the knuckles of his right hand.

"I am sorry you ever felt you were bad, and I'm sorry that I hadn't made it clear to you that I did forgive you for what happened," he explained seriously.

"I am?" I asked hopefully, and his expression turned sad as he nodded his head.

"Nothing you do would ever be unforgivable in my eyes," he informed me, "and nor will you ever do anything that could cause me to not love you anymore."

I took in a shaky breath, hot tears flooding my eyes in sheer relief at his words.

"I love you Bella," he declared. "I love you, and I have already forgiven you for what happened."

I lost it once more, tightly clutching at my father's shirt as I cried into his chest. He forgave me. He still loved me.

"You were so angry," I sobbed, "and I thought you didn't want t-to s-see me any-anymore!"

"Bella," he sighed sadly, pulling me even tighter against himself. He allowed me to cry out all the tears I had, which took several minutes, and when I finished I pulled away, wiping away at my face and nose. When I had some semblance of composure, I looked at Dad who told me, "I think it's time we talked."

I nodded my head in agreement, sniffling softly as he massaged one of my shoulders. He stared at me right now with nothing but concern and sadness as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I was angry," he admitted. "I was _furious_ ," he added, "at what you'd done. I was _hurt_ by what you'd done. I trusted you, Bella. I trusted you to keep your promise to me. I trusted you to know better than to act as you had. I expected _so much more_ from you."

I stared down at my feet desolately, heart clenching with every word he spoke. He tapped the bottom of my chin, though, getting me to look back up at him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered dejectedly, and he replied, "I know that, baby girl, but I'm fed up with your apologies because you continue to repeat the same mistakes. I was dead serious when I told you four days ago that I was done being lenient with you. These kind of mistakes cannot ever happen again!"

I tried to look away from him, not able to maintain eye contact anymore, but he grabbed my chin firmly and forced me to look at him.

"Stop looking away from me," he scolded. "I can see guilt and shame in your eyes. You've apologized over and over again, and I know you're being genuine, but I really want to know what exactly you are apologizing for. Why are you sorry?"

I swallowed nervously before honestly answering, "I-I really messed up, Dad. I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you and going to see Charlie. I'm sorry I dragged everybody into this, which led to all of us breaking your trust." My heart fell at my own words. "I'm sorry for disobeying you. I'm sorry for defying you. I'm sorry for endangering myself and the family! I'm sorry everything went so badly on our trip to Forks. I swear to god that I never intended to actually talk to Charlie. I just sort of lost control and-and…" I just stopped speaking, not knowing what else to say.

"Why did you feel the sudden need to see Charlie so badly?" Dad questioned. "Why hadn't you shown such concern earlier? You _knew_ this was going to happen, sweetheart. You _knew_ that you would have to let Charlie go. I know the reality of losing him was difficult, but you had told me you'd had your goodbye. You had told me you understood that you could have no contact with him. You had told me that _this would not happen_!" he spoke loudly, his voice full of emotion.

I held back a sob before attempting to explain myself. "I was stupid, Daddy, I did know better and we did talk, but I just-I just-I'm sorry I'm so stupid!" I shouted.

"Stop insulting yourself!" he snapped, and my mouth closed immediately. I looked at him with guilt ridden eyes full of apology while Dad's stared back with those intelligent eyes that always seemed to be analyzing me. He nodded a bit to himself. "You broke my trust," he informed me after releasing his hold on my chin.

My face fell, a few tears beginning to trickle down my face. I wanted to look away once more, but I somehow managed to maintain eye contact.

"I've never been so disappointed in you than I have recently," he continued speaking softly, and I had to bite my lip to stop a sob from escaping. "You are smarter than this. You know better than this, yet…yet you still openly defied me." His lips pursed, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he let out a tired sigh.

I had to look down at my feet at this point. There was no way I could make up for this. There was no way I could be—

"You've already been forgiven, Bella, so stop that train of thought," Dad interjected gently, after having snapped his fingers together to get my attention.

"How could you forgive me," I asked in disbelief. "After all I did, you should just kick me out of the family. I'm not worth it."

A growl rumbled in Carlisle's chest as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me. "I'd prefer if you didn't say such ridiculous things. If your backside wasn't already so sore, I'd have half a mind to give you some well-deserved swats."

A rush of embarrassment hit me as my hands automatically went to covering my poor butt to protect it from harm. Dad's lips twitched out of amusement no doubt at my action, but he thankfully said nothing. I glared nevertheless.

"You scared me," I blurted out, referring not to right now, but four days ago. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, so I added, "That day," and then realization hit him. "You were so angry, and you were glaring, and you spanked me so hard, and-and I-I was scared!" I felt emotional, and if my heart still beat, it would've been hammering away. I was nervous as to how he would react. Would he be angry with me? Would he argue with me?

"I'm sorry you felt that way, Bella," he responded softly after several moments of silence. "You're right, I was angry, I did glare, and I did spank you hard." I blinked up at him, somewhat surprised at him to openly admit to all that. I had expected denial, truth be told.

"I really am sorry you were scared," he continued, "but I can't say I am sorry for how I behaved. I needed to make an impression on you, and dealing with you as just your father wasn't going to work. I punished you as both your coven leader and father, and so I was harsh. This lesson is one that will be learned now, because this amount of disobedience and defiance is never going to happen again."

My stomach curled in on itself as I remembered that I still had four nights left of spankings, with the last one being another whipping. My bottom was already so sore and I didn't want more punishment.

"Daddy, please," I began to plead, grabbing hold of one of his hands, "Please don't spank me anymore. I swear, I really, really swear that I've learned my lesson. Please, Daddy, I'm already so sore I can't even sit and I don't think I can take anymore spankings. Please, please, _please_."

His eyes, though gentle, were also determined, a look that meant my pleas hadn't changed a thing. I closed my eyes and rubbed at my face to rid myself of the tears that were once more beginning to fall. "Why?" I asked pitifully.

"I already told you," he replied calmly. "I've issued this punishment as both your coven leader and father, and I'm making sure it will be one you never ever forget for as long as you live. You have four more spankings left, and that is not up for discussion. If you continue to behave, three of those will continue to be only a dozen swats, but if you happen to misbehave, I will make it worse."

"What about the whipping?" I had to ask, looking for one last bit of leniency. "Do you have to whip me? I told you, I'm already hurting, I can't take anything else."

"I know you're sore, baby, but I will not change my mind," he retorted firmly. "You will take the whipping and you will endure."

Frustration welled up in me and I turned away, taking several steps away from him before letting out a short yell. I clenched my fists and teeth and tried to quell my growing temper. "Not fair," mumbled mutinously, not brave enough to shout it at him, but knowing he heard me nonetheless. "Not fair, not fair, not fair!" I paced around for several moments, running angry hands through my hair and over my face, and I never once looked at my father while he never once said anything.

It took around ten minutes before I was able to calm myself down, and when I did I just felt tired and sad. I turned and walked back towards my dad with a lowered head; and I walked until my head hit his chest. Even being angry with him over how harsh I felt my punishment was, I still sought his comfort. He wrapped his arms around me, and I allowed myself to go limp causing him to laugh as he then just lifted me up until I was eye level with him.

I gave him the best puppy-dog look I could muster and whispered in the most pathetic voice, "Daddy, I don't want anymore spankings, okay? Please?"

He just looked me straight back in the eye, his full of fatherly affection and sadness as he whispered back, "No, baby girl, your punishment will not change."

I wanted to argue once more, but it wasn't warning that I saw in his face that stopped me, but sadness and pleading. My begging was hurting him, I thought guiltily. We all knew he hated spanking us, and that it always hurt him, but it was easy to forget when it was our backsides that got lit on fire. I sighed in defeat, gave a single nod, and he set me on the ground. It was dark outside now, and I knew I had only a couple hours until I once more found myself upended over this man's lap with the hand that was gently running through my hair now coming down hard as steel on my vulnerable backside.

"I do believe it is time we headed on home," Dad suddenly declared, giving me a loving smile. I grimaced before giving a short nod, and both of us took off at a leisurely run, arriving home in less than an hour.

 **Carlisle's POV:**

We arrived home to the sounds of arguing, and I frowned while giving an internal groan as I rushed inside, Bella right on my heels. I arrived inside to the scene of Rosalie and Edward arguing heatedly with each other. I should have known things couldn't have stayed calm for long.

"Why do you always have to be such a shallow, pompous cow, Rosalie?!" Edward yelled right before Rosalie snapped back, "Why do _you_ always have to be such an arrogant, idiotic jackass?!" Emmett was standing to one side, holding up his hands in a feeble attempt to get them to both calm down; however, at Edward's words he was now glaring furiously at his brother. Esme, Alice, and Jasper weren't in sight, so I came to the assumption that they weren't home.

Bella hissed, and I had no doubt she was about to get involved so I put my hand on her shoulder and forcefully shoved her behind me before stepping forward and taking in a breath. Time for some tough love.

" _That is enough!_ " I roared angrily, giving both Rosalie and Edward a steely glare. They flinched at my voice and gave me wide-eyed stares.

"Come here," I ordered, pointing at a spot in front of me. They both exchanged uneasy glances, but when I gave a deep growl they were in front of me in under a second. Emmett sported a wide-eyed look as well, and looked rather nervous, so I looked over at him and ordered him to his bedroom. He bit his lip, gave Rosalie a mournful look before flashing upstairs. I then looked back at Bella and ordered her to turn around and face the wall. She was about to open her mouth to protest, but I silenced her with a cold look, which caused her to give a nervous swallow before following my direction.

Turning back to my most argumentative children, I grabbed hold of my son first by his arm, turned him to his side, and brought my hand down hard a dozen times. He yelled out and attempted to evade my hand, but I only tightened my hold, ordered him to hold still, and gave him an additional four swats on the thighs. I then released him and his hands flew to his bottom where he tried to furiously rub out the sting. A few tears trickled down his face, which he then hastily wiped away. I turned next to my daughter who looked rather pale, and when I reached out to grab a hold of her arm she made the mistake of trying to run. Giving another internal groan, I quickly caught hold of her as she reached the hallway.

"You know better," I scolded before quickly unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down.

"No!" she shouted out in panic. "Please, Dad, I'm sorry!"

"I know," I replied before landing two dozen hard swats to her panty-covered bottom. She shrieked loudly, but having no doubt learned from her brother's experience, she did not try to evade my hand. When I finished her punishment, I pulled up her pants and allowed her to button them up before she too began to furiously rub at her bottom. Turning back towards her brother, I then motioned for him to come to me. When he arrived I grabbed hold of both his and Rose's ears and began to pull them towards the bathroom. As I did so, I yelled back to Bella that unless she wanted another week of spankings, then she would not move a single inch from where she was at. Her gasp of shock was enough to tell me that she would do as ordered.

We quickly entered the bathroom and I ordered them both to sit on the edge of the tub. They did so quietly, and even managed to contain their groans when I pulled out two bars of soap. I unwrapped them and put them under warm water before turning back to my feisty kids.

"Open your mouths," I told them, and they both reluctantly did as told, their faces already sporting looks of disgust. I wasted no time in putting the bars into their mouth and rubbing them all over their tongues and the sides of their mouths before telling them to bite down.

"Five minutes," I informed them stonily, and their eyes turned even more dismayed. I glanced at my watch before leaning against the sink counter, crossing my arms, and giving both miscreants a look of disappointment. They squirmed constantly, making many noises of disgust. They stamped their feet on the ground and clenched the tub tightly and threw me pleading looks. My expression remained unchanged even as tears began to fall even more rapidly down both their faces. My heart fell at their expressions, but I didn't allow them to know. Five minutes passed by, and I held the waste basket up to them, allowing them to spit the bars out. They did so, making gagging noises and wiping at both their mouths and tongues in a feeble attempt to rid themselves of the taste.

Keeping them in place with a hard stare, I began my very short lecture. "I don't care what you were arguing about. The fact is, there is no reason for the shouting, and there most certainly was no reason for you to be insulting each other as you did. This argument is over with and will not continue, am I correct?" I questioned.

"Yes, sir," they both responded meekly, and I stared them down for several more seconds before ordering the both of them to their rooms for the rest of the night. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, hating how strict I'd had to be with them. Their argument would not have normally resulted in a spanking, but I had given them fair warning.

Looking at my watch again, I groaned when I realized I only had an hour and a half until I had to give Bella her spanking. I put my hand on the edge of the doorway and put my forehead down on my hand. I was so tired, mentally at least…and emotionally.

I was relieved that Bella had finally been ready to speak, and that she'd finally been truly regretful of her actions. The tension between us these past four days had been unbearable, but I hadn't pushed for a discussion as I really didn't want another confrontation. Forcing this child to talk would've resulted in an argument and me having to give her a worse spanking. It was good to know that our relationship was slowly on the mend. It wasn't at where it had been, but it would take time for that to happen. She still had a lot of anger in her, and we still needed to talk about her and Charlie.

Giving one last quiet sigh I composed myself and then walked back into the living room where Bella stood still as a statue. Guilt swept through me at how hard I was being on her, but I shoved it aside. I was doing this for a reason, and there was no going back.

"It's over now, Bella," I informed her, and she hesitantly turned back towards me sporting a mild glare.

I raised an eyebrow at her, my expression turning stern. We maintained eye contact and I was worried for a moment that I was going to have to deal with an outburst, but at the last second she just let out a sigh and looked away. I relaxed, feeling a flash of pride at her stomping down her temper. I walked over to her and placed a hand on top of her head, giving it an affectionate ruffle.

Her glare was half-hearted this time before she rolled her eyes.

We went up to my office next and while I spent time reading up on the latest research in medicine, Bella spent time reading her all-time favorite novel, _Wuthering Heights._ How she could read that over and over and over, especially when she'd practically had it memorized prior to becoming a vampire was beyond me; but if it brought her happiness, then so be it. I filed away in my mind that a good Christmas present for her would be an original signed copy of the book.

My wandering thoughts were interrupted when Bella closed her book, set it down, and gave me a nervous look. I didn't need to glance at the clock to know it was 9:30. Closing my own book and putting it away, I walked to my couch, sat down, and motioned for her to come. I didn't need to say anything as she knew why this was being done and she hadn't done anything to earn more than the token 12 I would give her. She shuffled on over, gave me a miserable look, but when I just patted my lap she groaned before laying herself across. I adjusted her to my liking before quickly bringing my hand down 12 times, spreading them evenly over her backside. She squirmed the whole time, yelling out from the get-go before starting to cry half way through. I winced, knowing her bottom had to be sore for her to be crying after so few swats.

When it was over I helped her up and waited to see if she wanted comfort. The last few nights she hadn't, so I was pleased when she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and cried out her apologies. I gratefully offered her comfort and reassurances, so happy to be able to do some good for this girl that didn't result in making her miserable.

There were only a few more days to go before this blasted week would be over. So far there had been no major incidences, and I could only hope it would continue to remain that way. Please God, continue to give us all strength. Continue to guide me to do what is right and just.

 **A/N:** Only one chapter left guys! Currently working on a little one shot of human Carlisle as a kid getting a spanking from his best friend's dad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **A/N:** Welcome to the final chapter of Week of Tears! You've all been absolutely wonderful, and I love ya!

 **Chapter 10: So Ends the Week of Tears**

 **Esme's POV:**

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry, Dad!" Alice cried out. "I won't talk back!"

I watched sadly as she burst into tears, going limp over her father's lap. Carlisle stopped spanking at that point and began to rub our daughter's back in soothing motions until she calmed down enough to stand up. She hiccoughed, wiping away at her face before rubbing at her backside.

"M'sorry," she mumbled pitifully, and Carlisle wiped away some of her tears while softly replying, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Alice's tear-stained eyes turned hesitantly towards mine and I held my arms open to her, having no heart o be strict with her.

She flew into my arms and apologized over and over for having lost her temper with me. She explained how'd she'd just been stressed and overly emotional with everything that had been happening.

"I understand, Alice, and you are forgiven," I informed her kindly. "There's no need for anymore tears and apologies, my dear, all is well." I rocked her from side to side, smoothing back her short, spiky hair. I looked away from her when I heard my husband get up and walk away with Bella in tow. I frowned in concern, having caught a glimpse of his strained expression before he left the room.

This week had taken a harsh toll on everyone in the family, most especially him. My children's punishments were harsh, Bella's most especially, but my loving husband was being forced to play a role he so abhorred. I knew Carlisle's heart inside and out, and I knew he was ripping himself apart at this very second. I truthfully was surprised he hadn't already broken down from the amount of stress he was under, but somehow I knew he wouldn't allow himself any mercy until all this was over with.

I just wish all this never happened. I too was dying at seeing the pain my family was in. There was so much turmoil and so much negative emotions right now that I wasn't surprised my children were feeling moody and snappish. Unfortunately for them, their poor control over their tempers had landed all but Emmett, surprisingly, with an extra spanking this week. Edward had been spanked three separate times, twice because of arguments with Rosalie and once for being disrespectful with his father. Rosalie had received two spankings for her arguments with Edward and Jasper had received one for having played with Rosalie's emotions after she snapped at Alice over some trivial nonsense. Finally, Alice had received her one spanking just now for having been disrespectful with me when I'd told her that I wasn't going to take her to the mall today.

I was surprised that Emmett hadn't gotten into some trouble, but then again I supposed I shouldn't. Emmett was one who usually got into trouble for childish things, such as pranks, teasing, or taking a game too seriously. There hadn't been any light heartedness in this household, so no childish mischief for Emmett to get into. He'd been rather stony and serious since last week and I knew he was still being hard on himself. He was so disappointed in letting his father down. I'd tried talking with him, and even Carlisle had had a few words with him, but his mood still seemed down. Carlisle told me to let him be for a little bit, and if his behavior didn't lift within another week that we'd both have another talk with him.

Bella, thankfully, had kept her nose clean. Being Carlisle's constant companion was no doubt a good deterrent from causing trouble, and from what my husband had told me, she had finally begun to feel real guilt for everything she'd done. I was glad she was starting to see some sense.

"Mom, you need to go and see Dad," Alice announced, abruptly pulling me from my thoughts. "He needs you."

I gave her a questioning look, wondering if she would give me more information, but she just wiped away traces of tears from her face and pointed towards the door with an earnest expression. "Go, Mom, he's very upset with himself, and Bella isn't really helping since she's trying to get out of her whipping for tonight. Talk to Dad and send Bella to us," she advised, as Edward practically materialized at her side after Bella's name had been mentioned.

"Alright," I acknowledged, promptly taking off in search of my husband and daughter. They hadn't gone very far, and I knew I was arriving in the nick of time based off of how still Carlisle was and how tense his muscles were. He was facing away from Bella, leaning forward on one hand that was resting against a tree. Glancing at my youngest, I saw her sporting a pleading yet deeply frustrated expression.

She was opening her mouth to say something when I flashed over to her and put a silencing hand on her shoulder. She snapped her mouth shut and gave me a look of surprise. Quickly overcoming her surprise, her expression went back to pleading as she begged, "Mama, please, can you talk to him? Please?"

I shushed my child, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She frowned at me unhappily, impatiently shifting from one foot to another as she waited for me to say or do something. I turned my head to once more look at my frozen husband, and decided that Alice was right. He and I needed to talk, and we wouldn't be able to with Bella here.

"Bella," I addressed, giving her a stern look, "I need you to go home and stay there, do you understand?"

She blinked up at me, looking unsure as she flicked her gaze to her dad.

"Do as I say," I ordered, and she bit her lip before nodding and taking off. I watched her go, and when I knew she was well out of ear shot I turned and walked straight towards my beloved and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He gave no verbal acknowledgment of my presence, but I did feel him relax somewhat. However, his relaxing muscles quickly began to tremble after a couple of seconds.

"I don't think I can…God, it hurts, Esme," he whispered, clutching at his heart tightly. He was shaking, his breathing rate increasing, I noticed concernedly.

"They'll never-never forgive me," he gasped as though struggling for air. "It hurts, Esme, it _hurts_ ," he moaned, his knees suddenly buckling so that he would've collapsed to the ground if I hadn't already had my arms around him.

"I can't breathe," he whispered in a panic, gasping as though struggling to catch his breath.

Panic attack, my mind told me, and I reacted instantly. Kneeling down on the floor, I settled Carlisle down so that his back was facing my front. I kept my arms wrapped around his diaphragm and pulled him close as I began to calmly speak into his ear.

"Breath in and out, my love," I told him soothingly, breathing in deeply and letting our loud breaths. "Breath with me, in and out, in and out." He was a good patient, and mechanically breathed as I did. I didn't bother telling him he didn't need to breathe because I knew this panic attack was a mental illness and not a physical one. Telling him what he already knew would only cause him further grief. He no doubt already viewed himself as weak for having these panic attacks.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he mumbled, to himself first and then to me as he continued to take slow, deep breaths.

"I know you are," I replied, giving his cheek a kiss as I ran my hands through his silky hair. We remained this way for a couple minutes before Carlisle said with mild amusement, "I suppose I won't apologize seeing as you'd probably smack me."

I let out a laugh, moving my arms up and around his neck as I responded, "Too right, dearest, too right."

He leaned forward then and I released my hold so that he could turn fully around and face me. His eyes were grateful and loving as he grasped my hands and gave me his thanks. I just nodded my head, feeling no thanks was needed.

"Talk to me," I urged. "Tell me how you're feeling and what I can do. You cannot keep your feelings bottled up anymore, especially if you're to deliver Bella's final punishment tonight. You must be at your strongest emotionally because she will be at her lowest. You won't be able to help her if you remain like this."

He merely nodded his head in agreement, and I felt relief that he was no longer so opposed to sharing his feelings like he had been several decades ago.

He opened his mouth and began tapping at his heart as he gathered his thoughts momentarily. "My heart hurts so much, Esme," he began as he looked back at me. There was pain and sorrow in his eyes, and he spoke as if he word was difficult to get out. "This isn't me, you know that right? This isn't what I am or want to be. I'm not…I'm not"—

"Your father," I finished for him, giving him an understanding look. "You're not your father, Carlisle, and I know this isn't you."

Relief shown in his eyes as he gazed at me, and my own heart felt pained that he still harbored such beliefs, but I couldn't claim surprise. I'd already learned that these doubts were something that would never leave him. The abuse he suffered was seared into his mind, and his complete terror at becoming like his tormentor would've given him daily nightmares if he could still sleep. As it was, he could never manage vampire sleep for very long as these negative memories always came to the forefront. It was devastating to me to know that even after over three centuries of life, the abuse he suffered from his father could still hold such power over him.

"I had to come down hard on them," he declared passionately, but there was also a lot of doubt in his tone. I sighed internally, wishing he'd spoken to me about this earlier. There was no use rebuking him, though.

"Their actions were deplorable, love, and couldn't be allowed to happen again!" he exclaimed. "I mean Bella nearly revealed herself to Charlie! If I hadn't been there who knows what would have happened. She could've endangered this entire family. The Volturi are already watching us closely, and I know they will be looking for any reason to wipe us out. They fear us."

"Carlisle," I finally said gently, giving his hands a squeeze, "you do not need to justify your actions to me. I understand completely how deplorable and appalling our children's actions were. I understand what the ramifications would have been if Bella had revealed herself to Charlie. I support you fully in your punishments for our children. Trust me, darling," I added with a slight smile, "if I didn't agree with any of it, you would've heard of it by now. When have I ever been silent when I have disagreed with you?"

My husband blinked, looking momentarily stunned before he groaned and put his face in his hands. "Of course," he sighed wearily. "You've always been very honest with me, and I should've recalled that. I suppose I've just been so frustrated, angry, and disappointed in their actions, Bella's especially, that I haven't been thinking clearly."

"No, you haven't," I agreed. "If you had been thinking clearly, you would not be having such doubts. You would not be beating yourself up so badly."

"I can't help it, Esme," he argued. "I have never punished any of the children this hard. I have never had to punish all 6 of them in one day, let alone with harsh whippings. I have never given them spankings for such minor incidences like disrespect. I have never given my children a nightly spanking along with two whippings so close together," he informed me, his distress seeming to increase in both tone and expression.

"And none of them have ever behaved so abominably either," I told him in a firm tone. "Do not judge yourself so harshly."

"You're not the one that has to punish them though," he continued to argue, but his tone wasn't accusing no matter what he said. "You're not the one that has to cause them pain and watch and hear their cries. You don't have to see the anger and betrayal in their expressions. You don't have to see the lack of understanding. They don't quite get why I'm acting like this. They don't get that I'm coming down on them as more than their father, but as their coven leader also. They haven't seen me like this, and they're afraid of me now. They're careful about what they do and say when I'm around, and they throw me wary looks as though afraid of what I will do. That hurts so badly, Esme. It kills me!"

It kills me too, I thought dismally. He was right, though, that I couldn't understand what he was going through. I was the children's lifeline through all this. I was their source of comfort. However, despite Carlisle's declarations, I felt he was underestimating our lot.

"They understand more than you realize," I countered with confidence. "They act like teenagers, though, meaning they're being moody, angry, and feeling as though they're being treated unfairly. That will pass though. When this week ends and their emotions have time to settle, they will not feel resentment towards you."

"Things won't be the way they were," he stated, giving me a challenging look.

I sighed, giving in. "You're right," I agreed, "Things won't be the same. That doesn't mean it'll all be negative changes. They will be more wary around you and careful of their actions, but this has happened before. It happens every time you spank them, and it has been most notable when you've delivered a whipping. The reason this time will be more noticeable is because _all_ of them will be acting like this. They've never been punished this way, and they won't want to be punished this way again, so they are going to be careful; but isn't that what you're looking for? Don't you want them to be more aware of their actions?"

"I do," he said with a nod, "but I don't want them to fear me. I don't want them to feel as though they can't talk to me for fear of my reaction. I'm still the same man. I'm still their father and I love them just as much as I did before this entire mess."

"They know this," I insisted, "however, if you feel so much doubt then just tell them how you feel. Explain yourself to them."

Carlisle bit his lip and looked momentarily unsure of himself before he began to nod his head. "Yes…Yes, that is what I'll do." He then let out a groan of frustration, rubbing at his face with both hands before looking at me with a sheepish expression.

"I'm a fool," he declared.

"You're a father," I corrected, "and a wonderful one at that. It is only natural for you to doubt yourself as it shows how much you care."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know what I would do without you, Esme," he told me with such love and sincerity that I felt a lump in my throat. I suddenly wanted to cry, but I held those emotions at bay as I responded, "I feel the same way, Carlisle. We need each other."

"We do," he agreed, giving me a handsome smile that caused me to melt. What did I ever do to deserve such a loving man?

We sat in comfortable silence for twenty minutes before he asked another question.

"Do you think I'm being too hard on Bella?" he hesitantly questioned. "Do you think I should still give her a whipping tonight or just let it go? She's still so sore, and-and I'm not sure if I could stomach going through with it."

I didn't respond right away as I needed time to think it over. A part of me felt he was being too hard on Bella, but I trusted his judgment. A part of me wanted to tell him to show leniency, but then what would that show the children? Carlisle always told them that he stuck to his promises, and that when he told them they were getting a certain punishment, then that was happened. He had never gone back on a punishment involving a spanking. He'd shortened groundings, but once a spanking was to be delivered that was it. With that in mind, I knew he had to deliver a final spanking, but whether or not it should be a whipping could be up for discussion.

I shared my thoughts with Carlisle, and he mulled it over. "I still feel she deserves her final spanking," he finally admitted, "but I am regretting having told her it would be a whipping as harsh as she received a week ago. Perhaps, I could show some leniency and cut the whipping in half," he hedged, looking to me for advice.

I felt flattered and happy that he spoke so openly with me and was actually asking me for advice. It wasn't that long ago that he was the sole decision maker when it came to punishments, and that any suggestions form me were taken with a grain of salt.

"I believe that is a good idea," I stated, "and I suggest that perhaps you even consider just giving her a regular spanking instead of a whipping. Have a serious talk with her beforehand, and depending on what she says and how she acts, then you can make a final decision."

My husband's brow furrowed somewhat before he nodded to himself. "Yes, that is an excellent idea. A spanking will still be delivered, but depending on her comportment leniency should be allowed." He sighed at this point, and it was one of relief. Giving me a grateful smile, he simply said, "Thank you." He didn't need to explain why, because I already knew. I was just thankful that I could provide him some peace and reassurances.

"If you're up to it, I think you should head home and take Bella out for a quick hunt. You will both need to be at your best when your discussion and punishment occurs later today," I advised. "I think you also need to show the children that you're doing alright. It was Alice who urged me to come and speak with you, and she didn't tell me what she saw. Who knows what if anything she has shared with the others."

He grimaced at my words, before standing up and dusting himself up. Holding out a hand, I grasped it and he pulled me up into his arms and brought me in for a kiss.

"I love you," he told me, and I smiled brightly before returning the sentiment.

Things were looking brighter than they had this morning, and I was even surer that we would come out of this in one piece.

 **Bella's POV:**

Dad and I had just finished hunting and we were slowly making our way back home. Snow was falling and I watched it with a smile, wondering how I'd missed how beautiful snow could be when I was human. Small flakes of snow landed on my arm, and they didn't melt. Another advantage of being a vampire, I no longer felt the cold.

"Bella, let's stop for a moment," Dad stated, and my stomach curled in on itself as I hesitantly turned back towards him. It was dark out, but I knew it wasn't yet 9:30!

"We're not doing it now, are we?" I questioned anxiously, and he immediately shook his head.

"No, I just want to talk right now," he informed me seriously. "I want to talk about Charlie."

"Oh," I spoke softly, looking down and scuffing my shoe in the dirt. "What about him?"

"I know you love him and I know you feel guilty for the grief he's going through" Dad stated, and I nodded my head without looking at him. "It hurts to see those you love in pain, especially when you see yourself as the cause, and it hurts even more when there is nothing you can do to take that pain away." I nodded once more, my heart constricting as I recalled the expression on Charlie's face.

"Your relationship with Charlie was always interesting to me," Dad continued, and I finally looked at him, curious as to what he was going to say. "You clearly both loved each other, but you nearly always treated and spoke of Charlie as though you were the parent and he the child. You worried about him as one would worry over their own child, worrying over what he was eating and how many hours he was spending at work." I gave a small frown, knowing that what he said was true. I did this even more with Renee, but that's because she really needed me to be the adult. I don't know how she would've functioned on her own without me.

"Charlie is a grown man, Bella, and he lived many years on his own. He is not your responsibility," Dad remarked, and I bit my lip in uncertainty. Dad had told me this before, but somehow hearing it now was different. Maybe because I was finally listening with an open mind, or maybe it was his soft, factual tone; but whatever it was, his words were getting to me.

"You are not his caretaker, and you are not responsible for what he is going through," Dad insisted. "You belong in this life, of that I am certain. You are happier than I have ever seen you since you turned, are you not?"

"Of course!" I replied strongly.

"A father only wants what is best for their child. Charlie would only want you to be happy, and you are happy now," he stated. "Don't feel guilty for doing what was best for your life. I won't deny the pain Charlie is going through. Losing a child is a pain I hope to never have to experience, but it is one he will manage to deal with. He is not alone as you saw. Sue is his near constant companion, and when she isn't with him, Charlie has Billy, Jacob, Sue's children, and his job to keep him occupied. He is healing."

"I still feel so guilty, though," I admitted, my voice choked up. "He wouldn't be suffering like this if I hadn't become a vampire."

"But then you would be miserable and in danger," Dad interjected gently, and I had to acknowledge the truth behind his words.

"I couldn't believe how bad he looked," I said. "He was just so different than the last time we saw each other, and it was all because he lost me."

Dad's eyes were sympathetic before he looked down at the ground briefly. "I can't imagine what you're going through," he admitted, looking up at me. "I left no one behind. However, you did know that this would happen before the change. We did discuss this and the ramifications your apparent death would have on Charlie. Do you remember?"

"I do," I replied quietly.

"Do you remember how I told you that you could no longer have any communication with him? And that if he were to see you, you would be sentencing him to death?" Dad then asked, his voice and eyes continuing to be gentle and non-judgmental.

"I do," I repeated once more, my tone turning guilty.

"Why did you have to be the one to see him?" he pushed. "Why were you not satisfied with me checking up on him?"

I shrugged my shoulders, no longer understanding or sure of my own reasoning.

"Isabella," Dad called, sounding stern for the first time, "that is not an answer. I need a verbal response, and I'm telling you now that 'I don't know' will not be accepted."

"He needed me," I explained, knowing that was not an acceptable answer.

"Did you really believe that, though?" Dad asked curiously. "Did you really feel that he needed you? And if so, does that mean you intended for him to see you?"

I flinched at his last question, which was pretty much an admission of guilt. Giving my father a look full of shame I told him, "When we headed down it I wasn't really planning on seeing him, but once I saw him I changed my mind. I felt so guilty at seeing him so miserable that I was willing to do anything to help him…even endanger us all," I admitted in a near whisper.

I heard my father sigh, and I couldn't stand to look at him because I didn't want to see the disappointment. Several minutes passed by in total science, neither one of us moving or making a noise. Eventually, I heard the crunch of snow as Dad approached me. He cupped my head in his hands and then asked me, "What are your thoughts now? Do you still feel the same?"

"No," I told him honestly. "I don't." I flicked my eyes down, but with his hands holding my head up I quickly flicked them back towards him. "I should've talked to you. I should've _listened_ to you. None of this would've happened if I hadn't been in a temper, and if I hadn't been acting like-like an idiot…I don't know what's wrong with me or why I've been causing so much trouble. I never mean to be disobedient or defiant towards you, Dad, I swear," I said, giving him an insistent look.

Dad's hands dropped from my face, one going to the back of my neck while the other went to the top of my head. "Thank you for your honestly, sweetie, I really appreciate it," he said. "You now have full understanding of what went wrong last week and what you should've done. I don't think I need to lecture or scold you anymore, right?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Then all that is left is your final spanking," he spoke, and my insides froze before my stomach become flooded with butterflies.

He released his hands from my head and crossed them. "I've been very hard on you this past week, Bella, and tonight will be the last of your nightly spankings. You no longer have to be in my presence at all time, but your grounding will continue for the foreseeable future . I hope once this punishment is over you will have learned exactly how I feel about what you did, and I hope even more that you will learn to _think things through_. I have always told you, you are an intelligent young woman, but it's been quite a while since I've seen that person. This spoiled little girl attitude is finished with. This attitude where you think you know best is finished with. It's time to bring back some of that maturity that helped you get through life before your change. I love how you've allowed yourself to relax and act more childish, but I need to stress that you not allow your mind to degrade to that of a 5 year old, is that understood?"

The rebuke was a real sting against my pride, and I couldn't help but wince in embarrassment. "I understand completely, Dad," I responded. "I swear my behavior will change and that I will learn to use my head more. I'm ashamed by how childish I've been acting, and it won't happen again."

"Good," he stated with a warm smile. "Now, in regards to your punishment, after our discussion I have decided on some leniency."

I looked at him with barely concealed hope, wondering if leniency meant no spanking at all.

"You're still getting a spanking," he quickly expanded, having correctly interpreted my expression. I groaned, which caused him to sport a temporary smirk.

"I have decided to forego using my belt though," he informed me, and I sported a surprised look as I told myself this was great news. A spanking would hurt, but nothing like a whipping, especially a whipping like I'd received last week. My butt was till aching.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief, knowing not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Dad gave a nod, rubbing the back of his neck as he then admitted, "I should have given your punishment a bit more thought before I informed you. I was going solely off your behavior from a week ago, and while you definitely deserved the whipping then, you don't today. You have definitely shown much more maturity and culpability, and I thank you for that. I don't like being this hard on you, on any of you." He gave me a look full of sincerity and pain. "I hope you understand, though, why I feel the need to make an impression."

I blinked up at him, not having expected him to say this. I hadn't thought much about the effect all this was having on him, but now that he said this I realized that this week hadn't just been terrible for me, Edward, and my siblings, but it had also been hard on him and more than likely Mom too. More guilt welled up in me at how self-centered I'd been acting.

"Well," Dad then declared after clearing his throat, "let's head on home." He patted my shoulder and began to run, and I took off after him as I wondered what to say to allay his fears. We had been thinking he'd been unfair with us and way too harsh, but at the same time I had a strong feeling we all secretly felt that we actually deserved our punishments. We were just being childish and playing the martyr, as teenagers did so well. We understood, but it might take some time for everyone to openly admit it.

"Dad," I addressed, and he looked back at me. "We do understand why you're doing this, but it might take a little bit for us to really admit that. We don't hate you, though, and I don't think we ever could."

He smiled back at me, a grateful look in his eyes as he thanked me.

I didn't speak again until we were basically at home. "Can you just punish me now?" I asked him. "I just want this all to be over with," I admitted, giving him a pleading look. He gazed at me for only a couple seconds before giving in.

"Alright," he acquiesced, "I'll clear the house and we'll end this." I let out a sigh of relief, grateful that he had agreed and that he was actually clearing the house. It was so embarrassing knowing that the others had been hearing my other spankings, so I was glad to know he was taking even more mercy on me.

We both went inside and Dad spoke quietly with Mom before ordering everyone to leave the house to give him and I some privacy. Edward was at my side and looked ready to argue on my behalf once more, but I quickly grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him towards me.

"He's not going to whip me," I informed him quickly, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I'm still getting spanked, but just not with the belt."

"Thank God," he mumbled in relief, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me close. "I still don't think you deserve this spanking, but at least it's not a whipping." I gave him a loving smile before kissing him on the lips. "Thank you for not making a big deal out of this. I'm already upset that you got spanked a week ago for trying to change my punishment. I just want this over with, so please just go, okay?"

His eyes were troubled and full of concern, but he reluctantly gave in. "I'll be good if you'll be good," he stated with a mild smirk, and I just huffed, giving him a push towards the door. "Just go, I'll see you later."

"Good luck," he mouthed before flashing out of the room. He didn't want to hear this, I knew, but I was glad he hadn't put up any more fuss. My guilt would have only increased if he'd gotten another spanking for arguing with Dad.

I looked at my dad to see him taking in a deep, calming breath. He then returned my look, gave me a sad smile and stated, "Let's get this over with, baby girl. I don't think I need to say anything, do you?"

"No, sir," I replied respectfully, and he nodded before sitting himself down on the couch in the family room. He patted his leg and I made my way over.

"Pants and underwear down," he ordered, and I groaned out loud, knowing that this would increase the pain of the spanking.

"It'll hurt enough with the pants on," I protested, but his expression turned hard as he shook his head.

"Do as I say," he sharply spoke, and I mildly flinched at the tone before doing as ordered. I then allowed him to put me over his lap and adjust me to his liking.

"I don't think I need to say anything, but I do want you to tell me why you are in this position," he stated, and I let out a huff of impatience.

 _Smack!_

I yelped, giving a jerk at the sudden smack.

"Explanation if you would, Bella," Dad spoke calmly, and my thoughts whirled before I quickly responded, "I'm in this position because I broke my promise to you and went to go see Charlie. I disobeyed you and defied you. I endangered myself and our family. I-I was also disrespectful with you," I informed him, thinking if there was anything else I needed to add. It seemed I was fine because he praised me.

"Good girl. I'm proud you understand what you did wrong, and I can only hope after this spanking ends that you will forgive yourself while also endeavoring to never do this again," he told me, and I rapidly nodded my head as I replied, "Yes, sir."

There was a second of silence before a sudden volley of smacks rained down on my already sore backside. I immediately began to fidget, attempting to avoid his hand, which only caused him to bring down sharper smacks on my sit spots.

"You know better," he scolded mildly.

"Ouch! Oh! I'm sorry, Dad!" I yelled. "I'll stop fidgeting!"

 _Swat! Swat! Swat!_

Tears were already streaming down my face and I was silently crying both from guilt at what I'd done and pain. I was sorry for having betrayed my father's trust. I was sorry for getting Edward and the others in trouble, and I was in pain because of the daily spankings I'd already received.

 _Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_

"OWWW!" I hollered, clenching my fists tightly and doing my utmost best to remain still.

 _Swat! Swat! Swat!_

"Daddy, please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll do better, I swear!"

 _Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_

I was openly sobbing now, just yelling and crying and unable to stop from fidgeting. I started bucking up and down and side to side to evade his hand and alleviate the pain. Thankfully, Dad seemed to realize I couldn't control this for all he did was tighten his hold and pull me closer. Sadly, however, he did not stop yet.

 _Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_

"So, so, so sorry, Daddy, sorry!" I shouted, enduring several more swats before going limp. He attacked my sit spots at this time with swats that seemed even harder than before.

 _SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!_

"AHHHHH! OWWWWWWW!" I shrieked loudly, sure that no matter how far the others had gone that they must be able to hear me. I didn't think I could handle anymore, so I just sobbed, begging pitifully for my father to sop. I hadn't even realized that he had, so I just jumped and sobbed even harder when I felt his hand beginning to rub my back.

He was speaking now, and when I was finally able to comprehend what he was saying, I sobbed now out of relief, gripping onto his left leg with all my life.

"Shhh, baby girl, it's all over and you did very well," he soothed, continuing to rub my back. "You were very brave and it's all over now, it's all over. Shhh, shhhh, shhhh, you're alright now, it's all forgiven. You've been forgiven and you are very loved, baby, you are very loved," he repeated, and my sobs began to quiet down finally. I was still crying hard, but I was no longer hysterical. Dad slowly and very gently pulled up my underwear and pants, but no matter how gently he did it, it still hurt so I dug my fingers into his calf.

"Let go of my leg, sweetie," he softly ordered, but I wasn't listening, my mind just overwhelmed with all the nerves on my bottom that were on fire.

" _Bella_ ," Dad now demanded more forcefully, "let go of my leg." His tone startled me, and afraid that I was going to get spanked again, I released his leg and he gave a quiet sigh before beginning to rub at his calf. I finally realized that I must've been hurting him.

"M'sorry," I murmured thickly, still sobbing as he finally lifted me up and placed me in his lap. I apologized over and over and over, and he repeated over and over and over that I was forgiven. It was several minutes of this before I finally accepted his words.

"I swear I'll be good," I promised, "I swear it. You can trust me. I'll earn that back, Daddy, I swear I will."

"I know you will, baby girl, I know you will," he replied, lovingly giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"And you've always been a good girl," he added. "You acted very naughty, but you've never been a bad girl."

I didn't quite agree with him, but I didn't bother arguing. We could both be stubborn, and I knew this wasn't an argument either one of us would win.

"It's all over," he then said, and I relaxed into his hold, feeling a contentedness I hadn't felt in a long while. I felt calmer, the fire of rebellion and anger burning out finally. I wouldn't act like this again. I wouldn't break his trust again. I couldn't say I'd never be disobedient or even defiant, but it would never be to the scale that it was this time. I could safely say I'd learned my lesson.

"It's over," he repeated again, but this time it was more to himself than to me. There was sheer relief in his tone and I smiled as he just hugged me tighter. I relished in the love, comfort, and sense of protection he provided. Everything was as it should be now. Yes, I was still grounded, but that would be a piece of cake compared to this past week. The 'Week of Tears', as Alice had dubbed it was over, and I closed my eyes. The stress and emotions had mentally worn me out, and now that I felt forgiven, loved, and safe, I allowed my mind to quiet and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N:** And so, as always, this story like all good things has come to an end! Hope you enjoyed the ride, I certainly did! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I admit, they are the reason I post my stories. I love the emotions I'm able to evoke in people, haha! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** A long long long time ago, many of you asked for an epilogue. You wanted more closure. I started this immediately after finishing the story, but only now decided to finish the chapter. Life just seems to get in the way. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 11: Epilogue**

 **Carlisle's POV:**

I could barely contain my fidgeting as I waited for my children to collect themselves in the living room. Like back when I'd gone too far with Emmett's punishment, I felt as though I once more needed to fix my relationship with each of them. I needed them to trust me again. True, I'd been the one to say I didn't trust them, but I had a feeling it went both ways now.

It'd been a month now since the entire fiasco and I was planning on informing all but Bella that their groundings had ended. I was hoping with the end of their punishments that I could start to begin repairing the rift in our relationship. I'd been extremely saddened this past month as I'd noticed a chasm growing between us that only seemed to grow as the weeks went by. I'd really been hoping that after the first week things would begin to slowly head back to normal, but the opposite had been true.

They'd been avoiding me. If asked, they'd deny it; and no, I hadn't been the one asking, my dear wife had. They looked at me with guarded, wary eyes. They walked by me carefully, making sure their backs were never towards me; and when I entered a room their muscles tensed and any conversation ended. The atmosphere would become thick and there would either be an awkward silence or an obviously forced conversation. I'd learned to just leave the room and let them be, hoping that they'd begin to relax as the days went by.

I was dying. My heart was breaking into pieces at their looks and reactions. I couldn't describe the amount of pain I felt. The worse part, I think was that the kids weren't doing this on purpose. They didn't want to act this way around me, but I'd scared them. I'd succeeded in making a lasting impression. I'd succeeded in teaching them how terrible their actions were; and I'd never been so upset at success. The lesson had needed to be learned, but I wish there had been another way. I hurt them _so much_ , and in turn, _I hurt even more_.

Truthfully, Bella was being the most relaxed. The child who I'd punished the hardest was the one who seemed the least affected by how harsh I'd been. However, even though she may have seemed the most relaxed, she too couldn't help but tense up when I was around, and she too had that wary look as though afraid of how I would react to something she did or said.

Not a single one of my kids had gotten into trouble since that first week. They were afraid of getting spanked. They were _afraid_ _of me_. This is what _I'd_ feared most. I _never_ wanted my children to look at me in fear. I _never_ wanted them to be afraid to talk to me or be themselves around me.

I hurt so badly.

As always, Esme was my godsend. She'd been so understanding and compassionate with me. She'd spoken with our kids, and that's where they'd admitted they hadn't been acting like this intentionally. They didn't mean to cause me hurt. They just couldn't help it right now.

Somehow, that really made it worse. I would prefer they were angry and doing this on purpose than to know this was an instinctual act. I'd thoroughly cowed them and that hadn't been my intention.

I was a coward though, and I hadn't approached any of the kids about what I thought or had been feeling. I was afraid of what they would say if I tried to talk to them. How pathetic was I?

It was Esme that had pushed for this conversation to take place. She was gathering our brood together in this room, and she was going to force us all to talk. Not a single one of us would be leaving this room until _she_ was satisfied we'd worked everything out.

I had attempted to argue with her that forcing this wasn't going to help, but she'd responded with a look of disappointment that was like a stab in the heart. She told me she was ashamed of how cowardly I was being, and that I'd only been making things worse by not addressing the problem head on. She said I was acting like a child, the exact opposite of what I'd acted like when this whole damn mess started.

I felt completely ashamed by what she'd said because I knew it was the truth. I had been acting like a child. I'd been running away from my problems instead of facing them head on. My kids were just that—kids. I had to step up and be their father now. I'd stepped up when punishing them, now I had to step up and let them know that no matter what had happened that I still loved them. I needed to apologize for the fact that they were so hurt and frightened by what happened. _I needed to be their father_.

That was what brought us here today. I stood in the center of the living room and now watched as my six children and wife traipsed on in. The children were quiet, wary and suspicious as they looked between me, each other, and then their mother. They didn't know what was going on.

"Please take a seat," I said, gesturing towards the couches. "We need to talk."

Expressions turning even warier as the six of them sat down, Emmett and Rosalie occupying the couch where they'd received their whippings one month ago. Esme remained standing behind them, both as a source of comfort and as a guard it seemed.

"Remember what I said," she told them sternly. "No one will leave this room until I am satisfied you've heard your father out. Your actions are bordering on ridiculous this past month and I'm tired of it. So, unless you care to be on the wrong side of _my_ hand, then you will do as told, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they all chorused together, and I gave her a nod of my own. Though she spoke those words to the children, I knew she meant them for me as well. Unless I wanted to be in the dog house, I was to repair my relationships with these kids as soon as possible. Mama was not happy, and as the old adage said, if mama wasn't happy, nobody was happy.

I looked at each one of my children individually, mentally cringing when each one immediately looked away. It hurt, but I forcefully pushed those feelings away and filled myself with determination. This had to stop. I had to buck up, push my own fears and doubts away so that I could do what was best for them. I had been a coward, and that ended right now.

I took in a deep breath before sitting myself down on the chair I'd brought in from the kitchen. I didn't want to be above them for this. I didn't want them to think of me at all right now as a disciplinarian. I wanted for them to see me as not their coven leader or even father, I wanted them to see me as their dad, or daddy, or even papa as Emmett and Jasper tended to call me when they were feeling vulnerable and/or affectionate.

"It's been a rough month, hasn't it?" I remarked more than asked, giving them all a gentle smile.

A loud snort was let out by Emmett before he responded, "That's one way to put it." He didn't sound angry though, in fact, he was sporting a hesitant smile. Good sign.

"You're grounding ends today," I informed them before looking to Bella, "except for you, sweetheart." Sighs of relief were heard from all except my youngest, who just grimaced as she nodded in understanding. Her mate, however, wasn't quite so understanding.

"Why does her grounding have to continue?" Edward asked. "She's been good the entire time! Hasn't caused any trouble!"

I was barely considering how to respond when Bella addressed the problem.

"Edward?" she spoke sweetly, causing Edward to look over at her with a questioning look.

"Shut up, and let him speak," she simply said before turning her attention back to me.

There was a mere second of silence before Rosalie let out a snort of laughter, which spurred Emmett, Alice and Jasper into start chuckling. Esme was covering her mouth to contain her amusement, while I only smirked at my son's stunned expression. Bella, my darling daughter, just sported a smug smile before she leaned over to place a quick kiss on Edward's cheek.

Just like that the tension was broken in the room. The atmosphere lightened up, and it was somehow easier to breathe. When everyone had gained composure of themselves, they turned their eyes to me, and I was relieved to note the relaxed postures.

Thank you, Bella, I couldn't help but think to myself. Whether done on purpose or not, her response to Edward had somehow made things suddenly so much easier.

I took in a breath, and prepared to begin talking with my children. "There are many things I'd like to say, some not so easy as others, so I would appreciate it greatly if you would allow me to finish without interruption," I spoke softly, and was relieved to receive nods in response.

"One month ago I gave you all an extremely harsh punishment," I began, getting straight to the point. "I set out to make an impression, and I succeeded. You are all hyper aware of the things you do or say when I am around. Never before have you been on such good behavior. I should be happy. I should feel satisfaction at a job well done…but I don't." I declared after a few moments pause.

No one spoke or even looked away from me as they listened intently. There were several looks of surprise and confusion at my words so far, but they thankfully remained silent and allowed me to continue.

"Your actions were grievous and out of control," I told them, my voice taking on a slightly sterner edge. "I still feel you all way overstepped your boundaries, and that you all endangered this family for foolish reasons. You allowed childish arrogance to guide you and that led to the near fiasco in Forks. You deserved to be soundly spanked." I had to say this. I needed them to know that I still didn't feel their actions were any less severe than I had a month ago. As expected, my young vampire's faces turned abashed and guilty at my words, and they began to look away from me. The uncomfortable feeling was rising again. I ignored it, though.

"Having said that," I continued in an even tone, "I would like to apologize for my own actions. I'm sorry," I apologized, looking into each one of their suddenly startled eyes. Had it not been such a serious moment, I may have found their bugged out expressions comical. As it was, I only felt guilt.

"Sorry for what?" Rosalie asked, giving me a suspicious look. I knew her well enough to know that she didn't quite believe my words. She was my most cynical child. I gazed straight at her, mulling over in my mind how to correctly phrase what I was apologizing for. I wasn't apologizing for punishing them, but…

"You all deserved to be punished, but I came down on you too hard, especially you, Rosalie and Alice," I explained, glancing between the aforementioned girls before looking at my boys.

"What do you mean by too hard?" Rosalie pushed before anyone else could say anything, and I withheld a fond smile at my daughter's forwardness.

"For starters, you and Alice did not deserve the whipping you received," I admitted, guilt stirring in me as I looked from Rosalie to Alice. "I am sorry, sweethearts. I told you months ago that if you kept something your siblings did from me that you would receive the same punishment that sibling did, and I followed through with that promise; but I shouldn't have. I need you all to know that I keep my promises, but I should also remind myself that rules, even my own are sometimes meant to be broken. This is one of those occasions." I gazed down at my hands briefly, letting out a sad sigh before mustering the courage to look at the teenage vampires sitting across from me.

"I am sorry to you as well, boys," I added, "for I came down too hard on you as well. You fully deserved a hard spanking, and possibly even my belt, but I went too far. Ten strokes was too much, and the fact that I offered none of you any comfort was abominable and unforgivable," I declared in a self-deprecating tone.

"Carlisle," I heard my wife sigh softly but I held up a hand to keep her from saying anything else. I also gave her a pleading look to not interfere. I needed to make amends with my children, and to do that I needed them to feel free to say whatever they wanted.

I looked at each one of my sons and daughters, noticing every change in expression and emotion. I knew them all so well, that I could tell what they were thinking without them having to tell me.

Rosalie, as expected, was angry, the one emotion she always jumped to when placed in a confusing situation. She had felt hard done by, and now that I had admitted and apologized for it, she felt free to show that anger. The anger wouldn't last long though. My fierce kitten could never stay angry with me, no matter if she wanted to. I was lucky that she loved me so much, because I knew how long she could hold a grudge.

Emmett's face was expressionless but his eyes were anything but. There was turmoil. He was touched by my open honesty and apology, but also confused. He no doubt felt he deserved every bit of the punishment he got. He felt he had let me down and that I would never trust him with this family's wellbeing.

Alice, my dear Alice was giving me a smile, openly showing me that all was well. She was so forgiving I thought with guilt. She should show me some sort of anger, but I knew she wouldn't. You're forgiven, her eyes said, and I understood that just like that everything was good between the both of us.

Jasper, unlike his mate was giving me a hard, penetrating stare. I allowed myself to share my feelings instead of trying to bottle them up. I allowed him to feel my regret and love for him. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I knew his anger was just on behalf of what I'd put Alice through. He, like Emmett felt he more than deserved his whipping. He understood better than any of his siblings what the Volturi were capable of, and what they could do to our family should they have gotten wind of what they'd been up to.

Bella's expression was of confusion, and I knew she was wondering if I was apologizing to her. I locked eyes with her and gave a slight shake of my head. No, my baby girl, I thought regretfully, you got exactly what you deserved. I felt bad that I wasn't apologizing, but I felt the girl had more than earned her punishment. It'd been harsh, but her actions had warranted a harsh reaction. Bella interpreted my shake of head correctly and frowned as she shot me a guilty look. I could tell she understood and felt no anger towards me, so I responded with a soft smile, which she returned.

My expression then fell on my first born, Edward whose reaction I was most afraid of. This boy, more than any of his siblings or mate had suffered the most occasions of unjustness from me. Not recently, of course, but during our first several years together. I was sometimes amazed that this young man still trusted me after I'd come down on him harsher than I should have many times over those first years. I was new to fatherhood and new to being a disciplinarian, so I made many mistakes. I was inconsistent and usually came down harder on him than was warranted. It took time for me to realize that the same spanking for endangering himself wasn't the same one he should receive for being disrespectful. It seemed obvious, but I made the mistake nonetheless. Edward had never called me on it though. He had never accused me of being too hard or unfair. He certainly let me know he didn't want to be spanked, but he had never once thrown my mistakes in my face as he could have. Edward had seen me make more mistakes as a father than even Esme. While my biggest mistakes had occurred after Esme became my wife and the number of children I had increased, the number of mistakes I'd made with Edward were numerous. I'd let my temper get the better of me multiple times and had said things in the heat of the moment I shouldn't have. I'd tried to be his friend before fluctuating to father. It took some time for me to find a middle ground. I owed Edward so much for the patience he'd knowingly or unknowingly given me.

For these reasons, I shouldn't have been surprised to see forgiveness and understanding. I realized I hadn't been blocking my thoughts from him, so he'd heard/seen my recollections of our early years.

I grimaced, feeling suddenly embarrassed that he'd heard my fears, but he just responded with rolled eyes and a shake of his head.

"You've been an amazing dad from the get go," he spoke aloud with some embarrassment. "You made mistakes, some that I noticed at the time, but your reasons for punishing me and your love for me were always obvious. That alone was enough for me. Besides, I wasn't exactly easy on you. I was learning how to be a vampire and you put up with all my mistakes."

I let out a small laugh, gracing my youngest boy with a proud, loving grin. "Thank you, Edward," I told him, hoping he understood how much I really appreciated his words now, and his patience and understanding then.

Looking at all my children now, I felt the need to continue speaking. The others had been observing my interaction with Edward, but they didn't question our odd conversation. They'd long since grown used to these sorts of conversation.

"I've noticed how you've all been acting around me this past month. I've noticed the wariness, suspicion, and even fear, and I can't stand it," I admitted, my voice turning slightly hoarse as the hurt I felt welled up in me. "I came down on you as your coven leader when I shouldn't have. I was too hard, and this is the consequence. I deserve your treatment, but I can't stand it. I love you all _so much_ , that the fear you've been regarding me with has been tearing me apart. I fully deserve it for my actions"—

"Dad, just stop talking," Emmett spoke authoritatively yet with a hint of weariness, and I promptly closed my mouth and gave the young man a startled yet curious look. He never called me Dad, and I'd never heard him speak to me with such a tone.

"Look, let's be honest," he stated seriously, crossing his arms as he glanced at his siblings and then me. "We _all_ screwed up; us kids especially. We've been punished, and I think you have too. I can tell you've been beating yourself up for weeks now, which is enough. I can tell Jasper feels the same as I do that you didn't punish us too harshly. I can also tell ya that we both agree that you were too hard on the girls. What's done is done, though, and you've apologized. Alice clearly has already forgiven you and my Rosie has as well, despite her glare," he informed me, throwing his glaring mate a knowing smile.

Looking back towards me, he continued speaking. "Judging from the little exchange you had with Edward, I'd say things are good between you two, which just leaves my baby sis. So, Bella," Emmett called, now looking at the youngest vampire, "how do you feel about all this."

"I'm not angry, and as much as I hate it, I have to admit I more than deserved my punishments," she immediately spoke up, looking at me instead of her elder brother.

"There you have it," Emmett declared with spread arms. "I know Mama is cool with you as she's dragged us all together to play nicely (the aforementioned Mama sent her bear a mild glare), so pretty much all that's left is for you to forgive yourself and us to quit acting like idiots."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at his words. "How have you acted like idiots?" I asked curiously. As far as I knew they'd reacted as they should have after the way I'd treated them.

Emmett just sighed before Edward began to speak. He spoke slowly, seemingly considering everything he said very carefully. "We have been acting like idiots, but I think it's understandable," he declared giving his brother a look. "And while I agree that I've forgiven you, I also feel there are things that need to be said." I nodded my head in complete understanding.

Edward took a deep breath as though to steel himself before looking me straight in the eyes. "We—you—I mean…the punishment we received was deserved and was harsh. The whipping was well earned, but I think being punished with the others around was too much. Then there was the fact that you just left us afterwards," he pointed out, gracing me with a hurt and disappointed look. I felt another upwelling of guilt and shame, and had to fight the urge to fidget in my seat. I was suddenly very glad I couldn't blush because I was sure I would have reddened at his words. I was being scolded by my own son. The situation was rather surreal.

"I have to agree with Edward," Alice chimed in somewhat hesitantly. "You gave us all the hardest punishment ever, and then you left us alone. We didn't know if you forgave us or if you were still angry with us. We didn't know if you'd punish us again." I grimaced as I fought to maintain eye contact with my daughter.

"That's why we've been acting the way we have been. That's why we've felt so on edge when you're around. We didn't know what sort of temperament you were in or what to expect from you," she explained. "You've been coming down hard on all of us, especially that first week, and admittedly we became a little scared." Jasper immediately wrapped a comforting arm around his guilty looking mate while shooting me a glare.

"We kinda felt like you weren't our dad these past few weeks, but our coven leader, and the coven leader is not someone to be messed with," he asserted, his head held up high, somewhat defensive. "You've also been blocking your emotions from me as much as you can, which obviously means you've been wanting to hide something from me. That unnerved me even more."

"You weren't exactly talking to us, either," Rosalie snapped, giving me a heated glare. "You punished me and Alice way too harshly, and then you just left us. You then spanked me two other times that week, once more offering little comfort. Then, you just said very little to us. You can't blame us for being uneasy around you."

"I don't blame you," I immediately responded, glad to finally understand my children's actions. I was even more ashamed at my actions. I glanced over at Bella now, waiting to see what she would add to this conversation.

She chewed on her bottom lip before saying, "I don't really have a right to say anything. Like I said before, I know I got exactly what I deserved, and unlike everybody else, I've been wary around you because I know you're not putting up with any disobedience or disrespect from me. I understand that you're being stricter with me than them, so I hold nothing against you."

I nodded my head at her words, glad to know she held no resentment towards me, no matter how hard I had been on her.

"Make no mistake, though," she added, "I've hated every minute of my punishment, and I have no desire to have a repeat of those, uh, _lessons_ again." I smiled inwardly at how she skirted around the work spanking while giving her a nod in acknowledgement of her words. I was very glad that she was learning from this punishment as I too never wanted to have to repeat those lessons either.

"Thank you all for your honesty," I spoke with gratitude. "As you've all witnessed throughout the years, I am not immune from making mistakes. As you've also witnessed throughout the years, my mistakes tend to hurt all of you more often than not. I am far from the perfect father, I know that, but I can promise you that I will do my best to prevent myself from reacting as I did," I promised strongly. "I was wrong to have not offered you comfort. I did come down on you as your coven leader, but I should have treated you as your father afterwards and let you know that you'd been forgiven, and that you were still loved. When I noticed your reactions I should have spoken with you instead of hiding away," I confessed with open shame. "Your reactions were reactions I've always feared happening, so I reacted like a coward and said nothing to you as I was afraid of what you might say to me. I once more must apologize for my actions," I said with much sincerity. "I am your parent, and I need to act like it."

"Parents make mistakes," Esme announced, finally interjecting herself into the conversation. She graced me with a look of love and pride, and it warmed my heart. Having her on my side made everything easier. "And parents learn from those mistakes. This month has been hard on everyone, and I want us to be able to move past this. We are a family, and we love each other. I agree Carlisle made mistakes, but I must also remind you, children, that so did you. Your father didn't admit this, but your actions terrified him."

I frowned at my wife before letting out a sigh. The children had been honest with me. I owed them the same. They were all looking at me now, so I explained. "Esme is right. Your actions did terrify me. In fact, just thinking about them brings me feelings of panic. I'm still not sure if you understand how badly things could have turned out. Charlie could have been killed. The wolves could have attacked you, and any one of you or them could have died during such an attack. Charlie could have seen Bella. The Volturi could have got wind of this, and that would be it for us. If they wanted to end this family, they could."

Concerned looks were exchanged.

I didn't want to continue speaking, but I did. "If the Volturi came for us, I wouldn't be able to protect you," I admitted quietly, heart clenching at the mere thought of my children being not only harmed but killed.

"I—we are no match for them," I declared, giving each member of the family, including my wife a very serious look.

"With Jane and Alec, they could debilitate us with no problem, and that would be it," I simply stated, unable to keep the grimace off my face. I felt ashamed at how powerless I would be to protect my family against them, but I couldn't deny that I was not superman. I'd been trained to fight, but so had the Volturi's guard.

"You all deserved to be punished," I continued, wanting to move away from the possible destruction of our family, "but as you've all stated, I went too far, and I promise to do my best to make sure that never happens again. This family means everything to me, and I allowed my fear to cloud my better judgment."

"We never meant to scare you so much," Bella spoke up in a small, guilty voice, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry we—I was so stupid and childish. I would never want to endanger our family."

Her siblings and mate murmured their agreements, and silence befell us as we all contemplated the conversation.

"Bella," I called, suddenly feeling the need to just end all the punishment, "I am ending your grounding as well today. There's been enough punishment dealt, and your behavior has been exemplary this entire month. Is that alright with you?" I asked, letting out a laugh when her eyes widened and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course that's fine with me!" she blurted out, before frowning mildly. "Are you sure it's okay though? I mean, I know I deserve to be"—

"You've been punished enough. You all have," I stated. "As of today, you have all your freedoms back. Just do me a favor and keep the misbehavior to a minimum."

"You bet!" Emmett crowed, grinning wildly as he suddenly stood up and pulled his baby sister into his arms.

"Let's go have some fun!" he yelled without warning before boisterously running out of the room with a screaming Bella. We all stared with dumbfounded expressions before Edward leapt up and hurriedly ran after the pair. Rosalie let out a sigh and grumbled to herself before following. Jasper and Alice just shared amused grins before shrugging and taking off after their siblings. Esme and I shared bewildered looks before I just shook my head fondly. It seemed things were going to be okay. They definitely seemed to be headed back to their spirited selves.

"Well, that went well," Esme declared cheerfully before coming over and taking my head in her hands. I leaned into her touch, allowing her to just cradle my head as I soaked in her comfort. I was exhausted, not realizing how much stress I'd been under. It all seemed to catch up to me and I felt weary. My loving wife seemed to realize that as she just leaned down and hugged me, allowing me to gain all the comfort I could from her.

"I think it's time we went and visited the Denalis," she whispered to me, and I finally lifted my head to look at her.

"It would do us all good to get away and see them," she explained, and I just graced her with a warm smile as I drily replied, "You mean it'd be good for me to talk with Eleazar."

She smiled brightly before simply shrugging. "The children love visiting and I know you do as well. But yes, there is the added bonus of you having a talk with Eleazar. He's always there to help you when you need it."

I snorted softly, although I agreed. Getting away from here would be good, and talking with Eleazar always proved helpful to me. That man always seemed to know the right things to say to get me to talk. It was rather annoying at times, but I also had to admit, he was always very helpful. The more I mulled it over, the better it sounded. Yes, I thought happily, to Denali we will go.


End file.
